Mein kleiner Weihnachtsengel
by aprileagle
Summary: Ran ist stark. Sie kümmert sich um ihren Vater, um den Haushalt, um die Schule und um ihren kleinen Conan. Nur manchmal, ja manchmal wünscht sie sich, daß Shinichi wieder zu ihr zurück käme, denn nicht immer gelingt es ihr, stark zu bleiben... KOMPLETT
1. Prolog: Verabredung mit einem Geist

"When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love"

**Prolog: Verabredung mit einem Geist**

Es sah nach Regen aus. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben und der ohnehin schon trübe Tag wurde noch finstrer. So eine Gemeinheit! Wo man uns doch schon genug Tageslicht stahl. So kurz vor der Jahreswende wurden die Tage immer kürzer und vielleicht wären die Menschen fröhlicher gewesen, wenn man ihnen ein wenig Schnee versprochen hätte. Aber die Temperatur wollte und wollte nicht fallen, also würde der Niederschlag wohl in seiner unangenehmsten Variante bleiben: Regen.

Und das kurz vor Weihnachten.

Weihnachten...

Das würde das zweite Fest der Liebe für mich werden, an dem er nicht da sein würde. Gesagt hatte er es zwar noch nicht, aber ich ahnte, daß ihn wohl noch immer dieser eine Fall beschäftigte und er es wahrscheinlich auch dieses Jahr nicht schaffen würde, über die Feiertage zurück nach Tokio zu kommen. Weil er sich irgendwo in Japan aufhielt. Irgendwo weit weg von seiner - und meiner - Heimatstadt. Oder gar irgendwo in der großen, weiten Welt.

Weihnachten...

Fest der Liebe. Pah! Dabei hatte ich ihm bereits ein so schönes Geschenk gekauft. Gut, ich könnte es Professor Agasa geben, der würde es weiter leiten. Aber dann könnte ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen, wenn er das Geschenkpapier ungeduldig, so wie er es immer getan hat, aufreißt. Nein, dann würde ich nur seine Stimme am Telefon hören und die klang in der letzten Zeit immer ein wenig seltsam. So abweisend.

In der letzten Zeit?

Mittlerweile war ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Richtig gesehen - für mehr als nur einen kleinen Augenblick, wo er auftauchte, einen Fall löste und gleich wieder verschwand, ohne sich weiter mit mir zu befassen. Zu Heiji hatte er einmal gesagt, ich sei eine fürchterliche Nervensage. Zu mir hatte er so etwas noch nie gesagt, aber ich wußte, daß ich mittlerweile so verzweifelt war, daß ich mich sogar über diesen eigentlich total bescheuerten Kommentar gefreut hätte. Über irgend etwas anderes als seine lahmen Entschuldigungen, warum er mal wieder nicht kommen konnte und was ihn alles dieses Mal davon ab hielt, mich zu sehen.

Du warst aber nicht seine Freundin!

Ärgerlich verzog ich mein Gesicht und seufzte leise. Dabei beschlug die Fensterscheibe ein wenig, durch die ich schon die ganze Zeit den Himmel hindurch anstarrte. Nein, ich war nicht seine Freundin. Obwohl ich wohl alles dafür getan hätte, es zu sein. So wie ich wohl alles getan hätte, um ihn endlich wieder in meiner Nähe haben zu dürfen.

Meinen Shinichi...

Verdammt, ich vermißte ihn so sehr, es tat beinahe körperlich weh. Früher war mir nicht bewußt gewesen, wieviel mir dieser arrogante, Sherlock Holmes besessene, hoch intelligente und immerzu grinsende Schülerdetektiv bedeutete. Nun, damals war er ständig um mich herum gewesen, wenn er nicht wieder einen seiner großen Fälle zu lösen hatte. Wir hatten viel gemeinsam unternommen, so wie wir das schon seit unserer Kindheit taten. Am Wochenende gingen wir oft ins Kino - meist zu den Krimis, die er sich aussuchte und die er im Anschluß bis ins kleinste Detail auseinander nehmen mußte. Die Woche unter sahen wir uns in der Schule, aßen, wenn es die Zeit zwischen seines Fußballteams und meines Karateclubs erlaubte, zu Mittag und ab und an konnte ich ihn sogar dazu überreden, mich in den nahegelegenen Vergnügungspark einzuladen. Wie auch damals an jenem Tag vor über einem Jahr. Achterbahn waren wir gefahren und wie nebenbei löste er auch gleich ein Verbrechen auf. Kurz darauf verschwand er und bis auf flüchtige Augenblicke habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen.

Ja, bis dahin war ich mir über meine Gefühle noch nicht im Klaren gewesen, aber je länger er fort blieb, je seltener er anrief, desto mehr vermißte ich ihn. Sagen konnte ich ihm das nicht. Wie so vieles andere nicht. Schließlich macht man seinem Kindergartenfreund doch auch keine Liebeserklärung am Telefon! Totgelacht hätte er sich, dessen war ich mir sicher. Oder er hätte vor Schreck den Hörer auf gehangen.

Ob er genauso fühlte wie ich?

Ich wußte es nicht. Aber ich wußte, daß ich ihn liebte. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Und ich wollte, daß er zurück kam. Zurück nach Tokio, zurück zu mir.

Verdammt!

Ich wollte meinen Shinichi zurück!

"... und gegen Mitternacht steigt dort meist noch einmal eine extra Fete. So mit... Hey, Ran-kun! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Erschrocken riß ich mich vom Anblick der dunklen Regenwolken los und drehte mich zu meiner besten Freundin um. Es war später Nachmittag und vor etwa einer halben Stunde waren wir aus der Schule gekommen. Seitdem saßen wir hier auf meinem Bett und Sonoko lag mir in den Ohren, daß ich heute abend mit ihr auf eine echt megacoole Party , wie sie es nannte, mitkommen sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich ja keine größere Lust. Natürlich, es war Freitag und jeder Jugendliche ging irgendwo hin. Aber mir stand nicht der Sinn nach derlei Dingen. Viel lieber wollte ich mich in ein paar Decken kuscheln und einen romantischen Film im Fernsehen anschauen. Hinter der grünen Lagune wollte Tokio3, ein für Schnulzen bekannter Privatsender, bringen. Paps hatte heute sowieso seinen Skatabend mit ein paar ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen und so könnte ich mich ungestört mit Chips vollstopfen und ein paar Taschentücher verbrauchen.

"Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, um Mitternacht wird's dann noch viel lustiger, Ran-kun. Außerdem sind die Jungs dort soooooooooo süß!" fuhr Sonoko unbeirrt fort, als sie sich sicher sein konnte, wieder meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen. Nein, meine beste Freundin sah nicht so aus, als würde sie von meinem Vorhaben begeistert sein. Außerdem schuldete ich ihr noch einen Gefallen. Die letzten beiden Male, wo wir etwas zusammen unternehmen wollten, hatte Paps einen äußerst schwierigen Fall übernommen und ich mußte ihm helfen. Lösen konnte Paps die Fälle sehr gut, aber irgend jemand mußte sich ja um den kleinen Conan kümmern, der immer mit wollte. Ja, der Junge spielte gerne Detektiv und Paps war sichtlich überfordert, einen Fall zu lösen und gleichzeitig auf diesen Sack Flöhe aufzupassen. Also hatte ich Sonoko jedes Mal kurzfristig absagen müssen. Ich wollte sie nicht wieder enttäuschen, auch wenn ich ihre Vorstellungen von süßen Jungs nur all zu gut kannte. Nein, diese Jungs waren nicht mein Fall. Keiner von denen kam auch nur in die Reichweite von meinem Shinichi. Ich brauchte keinen von denen. Nur schade, daß Sonoko das auch nach einem langen Jahr noch nicht begriffen hatte. Andererseits, sie meinte es nur gut. Sie war schließlich schon seit so vielen Jahren meine beste Freundin.

"Also, kommst du mit?" Erwartungsvoll schaute sie mich an und ich holte tief Luft. Nein, ich konnte sie nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. Ach, es war ja nur ein Abend und den würde ich auch irgendwie überleben. Selbst wenn ich wieder die ganze Zeit einsam auf meinem Hocker saß, einen Milkshake trank und Sonoko dabei zusah, wie sie versuchte, ihren Traummann zu finden.

"Nun ja..." Dennoch zögerte ich, noch immer das Bild der Lagune vor Augen. Es wäre doch so viel schöner...

"Och, bitte, Ran-kun! Bitte!"

Herrgott! Wer sollte diesem Gesichtsausdruck widerstehen? Seltsam, daß Sonoko noch solo war. Mit diesem Augenaufschlag hätte sie doch jeden Jungen haben können.

Jeden?

Nun, Shinichi bestimmt nicht. Bei ihm hatte so etwas nie funktioniert.

Sicher? Ich hatte es ja nie versucht, sondern ihm jedes Mal fast mit meinem Karate-Kick getreten, wenn er mal wieder zu frech wurde.

Ich rollte meine Augen, aber die innere Stimme wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich an Shinichi erinnerte, und das war verdammt oft, dann erwachte sie in meinem Kopf zum Leben und führte mir vor, was ich alles falsch gemacht hatte und daß Shinichi gar keine Veranlassung hatte, wegen mir nach Tokio zurück zu kehren.

"Bitte!"

"Na gut." Ich lächelte und während Sonoko laut sinnierte, welches Kleid ihr wohl am besten stehen würde, wandte ich mich erneut dem Fenster zu und schaute traurig hinaus. Das Wetter half mir auch kein bißchen, bessere Laune zu bekommen. Statt dessen erinnerte es mich daran, daß Weihnachten mit jedem Tag näher rückte. Zwei Adventssonntage waren bereits vergangen und dieses Wochenende würde die dritte Kerze auf unserem Kranz im Wohnzimmer entzündet werden. Früher als Kind hatte ich mich immer darauf gefreut. Nun aber fühlte ich mich einsam. Einsam und verlassen.

Ach, Shinichi...

"Ran-neechan?"

Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer wurde aufgestoßen und Conan kam herein gehumpelt. Alarmiert setzte ich mich auf bis ich sah, daß er die Trainingshose trug, die ich ihm erst letzte Woche gekauft hatte. Sie war ein paar Nummern zu groß, da ich mich im Etikett verlesen hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich sie für ihn kürzen, war aber durch den Schulstreß der letzten Tage nicht dazu gekommen. Nun befanden sich alle seine Schuluniformen in der Wäsche, woran auch mein chronischer Zeitmangel Schuld trug, und er hatte notgedrungen auf diese Hose zurück gegriffen. Sie bedeckte seine Füße fast vollständig und er zog aller vier Schritte kräftig am Hosenbund, der stark zu rutschen schien. Es war ein lustiges Bild, wie der kleine Kerl da mit der viel zu großen Kleidung kämpfte, aber etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck hielt mich vom Lachen zurück. Es wirkte fast, als sei er ein wenig wütend. Nun ja, ich hatte ja auch seine Wäsche nicht gewaschen, da war es sein gutes Recht, wie eine Gewitterwolke dreinzuschauen. Eine niedliche Gewitterwolke. Meine Gewitterwolke.

"Ran-neechan?" Seine Stimme dagegen klang überhaupt nicht ärgerlich. Hatte ich mir das vielleicht nur eingebildet? Glaubte ich, weil ich in den letzten Tagen hin und wieder schlechte Laune hatte, daß alle Leute um mich herum automatisch auch mit depressiven Anfällen gesegnet waren?

Oh je, ich sollte wirklich mal wieder ausschlafen!

"Was ist denn, Conan-kun?"

"Ist Onkel Kogoro nicht da?" Er zerrte erneut an seiner Hose und strampelte, um zum Bett hinüber zu kommen. Für einen Augenblick zuckte ich schuldbewußt zusammen, denn seine blauen Augen musterten die vielen Bücher, die achtlos auf meinem Boden verstreut lagen, erstaunt. Normalerweise schaffte ich es ja, wenigstens in meinem Raum und in der Küche Ordnung zu halten, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte ich einfach keine Lust dazu gehabt. Viel lieber saß ich am Fenster und sah den Wolken zu, als mich ernsthaft mit meinen Büchern zu befassen. Sie erschienen mir alle so fremd, so sinnlos. Eigentlich war ich ja eine solide Schülerin und ich hatte auch nicht vor, mich jetzt gehen und meinen Notendurchschnitt absacken zu lassen. Aber so kurz vor Weihnachten war mir das egal geworden. So unglaublich egal, wenn ich vor den bunten Schaufenstern stand und mich an jenes Weihnachtsfest erinnerte, wo Shinichi und ich gemeinsam Geschenke eingekauft hatten. Es war eine Meisterleistung gewesen, ihn für einige Minuten abzuschütteln, um sein Geschenk zu besorgen. Den restlichen Tag hatte er mich mit seiner unglaublichen Neugier aufgezogen und mehr als einmal einen langen Hals gemacht, um in meine Einkaufstüten zu schielen. Ach, wir hatten den ganzen Nachmittag so viel Spaß gehabt und er freute sich sogar ehrlich über mein Geschenk, als er es einige Tage später zu Weihnachten bekam. Natürlich hatte er sich gefreut. Shinichi hatte sich immer über Kriminalbücher gefreut. Und auch wenn ich immer glaubte, daß er bereits alle besaß, so hatte mir seine Mutter doch immer hilfreiche Tips gegeben. Nur dieses Jahr blieb das Telefon stumm. Nicht einmal Shinichis Mutter meldete sich bei mir.

Hatte mich denn die ganze Familie vergessen?

Ich seufzte leise und griff Conan unter die Arme, um ihn aufs Bett zu heben. Noch immer redet Sonoko von ihrer Abendgarderobe und ein amüsiertes Grinsen huscht über das Gesicht des Jungen. Er sah ganz zufrieden aus, wie er so zwischen uns auf den weichen Kissen saß.

Conan.

Mein kleiner Sonnenschein.

Immer, wenn es mir dreckig ging und ich Shinichi am meisten vermißte, war er da und munterte mich mit seiner kindlichen Art wieder auf. Wer er genau war, das hatte ich noch immer nicht richtig begriffen. Irgendwie war er mit Professor Agasa verwandt und irgendwie auch mit Shinichi. Aber eigentlich war das auch egal. Ich mochte den Kleinen und er schien sich in der Detektei meines Vater auch ganz wohl zu fühlen.

Meine Eltern stritten sich sehr oft, als ich klein war und vor zehn Jahren packte meine Mutter ihre Koffer und ging. Daher hatte ich wohl auch nie die Möglichkeit, noch ein kleines Geschwisterchen zu bekommen und war über den Fakt, daß ich ein Einzelkind war, manchmal mehr als genervt gewesen. Nun aber hatte ich ein kleines Brüderchen bekommen, dem ich all die Probleme, all die Ängste anvertrauen konnte, die mich bewegten. Conan mochte erst 7 Jahre alt sein, aber in manchen Situationen benahm er sich gefaßter als daß so manch Erwachsener gekonnt hätte.

"Paps ist mit seinen ehemaligen Kollegen zum Skatabend gegangen. Er wird erst gegen Mitternacht wieder zurück kommen."

"Skat? Seit wann kann Onkel Kogoro denn Skat?"

"Ist wohl seine neue Leidenschaft." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte dem Kleinen nicht zeigen, daß ich viel eher vermutete, daß die Bedienung schön und der Biervorrat der betreffenden Kneipe ausreichend waren. Paps würde bestimmt wieder betrunken nach Hause kommen. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, wie er solch komplizierte Fälle lösen konnte, wenn er öfters mal einen über den Durst trank. Aber wahre Genies konnte man wohl nicht verstehen.

Wieder grinste Conan und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, daß er denselben Gedanken wie ich hatte, verwarf es dann aber wieder. Conan war noch zu klein um zu verstehen, daß Paps häufiger über Kopfschmerzen klagte, weil ihn ein übler Kater plagte und nicht, weil er sich eine Erkältung bei dem eklig naßkalten Winterwetter zugezogen hatte.

"Vielleicht nehme ich auch das grüne Kleid mit den..." sprach Sonoko ohne Pause und ich fragte mich, ob sie zum Reden denn nicht auch Luft zum Atmen benötigte. Scheinbar nicht. Verzweifelt schaute ich auf die Uhr, es war nun fast fünf Uhr und eigentlich wollte ich noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, bevor ich mich mit ihr zur Party traf. Zumindest wollte ich es versuchen. Ob ich nicht doch wieder am Fenster endete und traurig in den Himmel hinauf starrte, das konnte ich nicht versprechen. Aber ich konnte es wenigstens versuchen, und das würde mir nicht gelingen, wenn Sonoko weiterhin in Gedanken ihre Garderobe aufzählte. Oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, wenn sie aufstehen und meinen Kleiderschrank durchwühlen würde, immer darauf bedacht, daß ich auch etwas richtig Schickes anzog. Obwohl ich natürlich nicht vorhatte, mich irgendwie groß raus zu putzen. Das hatte ich lange schon nicht mehr gemacht. Eigentlich seit einem Jahr nicht mehr...

"Grünes Kleid?" fragte Conan und schaute Sonoko skeptisch an. "Paßt das denn?"

Damit sprach er meine geheimsten Fragen offen aus, aber mit diesem unschuldigen Gesicht würde Sonoko ihm nicht lange sauer sein. Mit mir hätte sie wohl drei Tage lang geschmollt, so wie ich sie kannte.

Kindermund.

Ich lächelte und bückte mich, um Conans Hosenbeine ein wenig hochzuschlagen. Morgen würde ich mich gleich darum kümmern, das Kleidungsstück kürzen und einen neuen Gummi einziehen. Versprochen!

"Pah, davon verstehst du nichts, Grünschnabel."

Conan zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte nichts. Geduldig hob er seine kleinen Beine, damit ich das Hosenbein besser bearbeiten konnte.

"Gehst du da heute abend auch weg, Ran-neechan?"

Diese Stimme! Wenn der Kleine diese bettelnde Stimme benutzte, war alles zu spät. Egal, was er erreichen wollte, mit dieser Stimme und diesen einen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck bekam er mich immer herum. Nun, wahrscheinlich ist das bei jüngeren Brüdern so. Oder aber ich war einfach nicht immun genug gegen die volle Macht eines 7jährigen Jungen.

Wie er wohl sein würde, wenn er älter war?

Daran wollte ich gar nicht denken, denn einen liebevollen Bruder wollte ich haben, keinen Herzensbrecher.

"Nun ja..." ich seufzte leise. Schließlich hatte ich es Sonoko versprochen. Auch wenn die Aussicht, mir die Lagune anzuschauen, während Conan eines seiner Krimispiele aufbaute, immer verlockender klang. Er mochte Pizza und ich könnte uns welche bestellen...

Nein!

Ich hab's Sonoko versprochen!

"Ran-neechan?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in sein Gesicht. Jetzt benutzte er wieder seine letzte Waffe: Er schmollte. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht allein zu Hause bleiben. Seine Beine strampelten leicht und zerstörten somit meine Arbeit. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg, damit ich nicht länger in diese blauen Augen schauen mußte und begann erneut, die Hosenbeine zu bearbeiten. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn er jetzt auch noch Tränen zeigen würde, wäre es um mich geschehen. Wenn kleine Kinder weinten, konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Ihn hatte ich zwar noch nie weinen gesehen, aber seine kleinen Freunde - diese Detective Boys, wie sie sich selbst nannten - wußten das nur zu gut.

"Ich geh' heute abend mit Sonoko-kun auf eine Party. Du bist doch schon ein großer Junge, Conan-kun. Du kannst doch bestimmt allein hier bleiben. Ich mach dir heute abend auch ein ganz leckeres Abendbrot und du darfst bis um zehn aufbleiben und dir einen schönen Film im Fernsehen anschauen."

Seine eigentliche Zubettgehzeit war ja acht Uhr, aber irgendwie schafften es weder Paps noch ich, ihn rechtzeitig in die Heia zu schicken. Immer war irgend etwas anderes los und es kam nicht selten vor, daß wir erst gegen Mitternacht von einem Fall zurück kehrten.

Nun ja, auch wenn wir nicht unbedingt die perfekten Aufpasser darstellten, so sollte wenigstens der Schein gewahrt werden. Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, daß Conan nicht um zehn ins Bett kriechen würde. Manchmal traf ich ihn weit in die Morgenstunden hinein noch wach im Wohnzimmer an, wenn ich mal auf die Toilette mußte oder nicht schlafen konnte. Mit strengen Worten schickte ich ihn dann jedes Mal wieder zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer, aber so richtig schimpfen konnte ich nicht mit ihm. Wie sollte ich auch, wenn ich doch selbst nachts durch die Kanzlei meines Vaters streifte? Ruhelos, meinen Alpträumen entfliehend. Alpträumen, in denen Shinichi von Verbrechern getötet wurde und sich deshalb nicht mehr bei mir blicken ließ.

Mein Shinichi...

"Wenn du meinst." Conan ließ sich gegen ein Kissen sinken und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken. Dann grinste er schon wieder. "Krieg ich dafür Okonomiyaki? Mit Salami? Und viel Käse?"

"Na gut." Ich lehnte mich ebenfalls zurück und fuhr im durch das kurze, schwarze Haar. Für einen Moment war mir, als würde er erröten, aber bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, verstummte mit einem Mal Sonokos endloser Monolog.

"Ich denke mal, ich werde nach Hause gehen und mich umziehen, während du deinen Job als Babysitterin wahr nimmst."

Conans Augen schienen zu funkeln, aber er erwiderte nichts auf Sonokos Bemerkung, sondern angelte sich ein Manga aus dem Bücherstapel neben meinem Bett. Noch immer hatte ich meine alten Mangas nicht in Kartons verpackt und auf den Boden geschafft, wie ich es eigentlich vor hatte. Erst glaubte ich, daß ich es für Conan tat. Der Junge schien die Mangas sehr zu mögen, denn er kam öfters in mein Zimmer, wenn ich Hausaufgaben machte, setzte sich auf mein Bett und las ein wenig. Er leistete mir dadurch unbewußt Gesellschaft. Gesellschaft, die ich im letzten Jahr so oft gebraucht hatte. Aber je mehr Zeit verstrich und je mehr ich Shinichi vermißte, desto bewußter wurde mir, daß ich diese Mangas nicht wegpackte, weil sie mich an den Schülerdetektiven erinnerten. Als wir noch Kinder waren, hatten wir uns diese Mangas gemeinsam gekauft. Je nachdem, wer noch ein wenig Taschengeld übrig hatte, hatte gezahlt. Also bestand die Sammlung bis zur Hälfte aus Mangas aus dem Kriminalbereich und die andere Hälfte war eher romantischer Natur. Gelesen hatten wir sie zusammen und während er meine Mangas als doofes Mädchenzeugs bezeichnete, machte ich mich über die ganzen Ganoven lustig. Obwohl es für Dritte nicht so aussah, wir hatten diese kleinen Streitereien genossen.

Ich wußte, daß diese Mangas Shinichi nicht ersetzen konnten, aber ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, sie weg zu sperren, wo sie mich doch so sehr an ihn erinnerten.

Und Conan schienen sie ja auch zu gefallen.

Gerade las er Mord im Mondschein und grinste fröhlich vor sich hin, während er mit seinen kleinen Beinchen wippte.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Sonokos Gesicht erschien so plötzlich vor mir, daß ich zusammen zuckte. "Echt, manchmal möchte ich schon gerne wissen, was in deinem Kopf so vor sich geht, Ran-kun."

Das wollte sie sicherlich nicht.

Aber ich verkniff mir einen entsprechenden Kommentar und holte nur tief Luft. Dann begleitete ich Sonoko zur Tür, natürlich nicht, ohne ihr noch drei Mal hoch und heilig schwören zu müssen, daß ich heute abend wirklich mit zu dieser absolut obergeilen Party mitkommen würde. Aufgeregt vor sich hin murmelnd machte sich meine beste Freundin auf den Weg, bestimmt war sie nun mit der Kleidung fertig und überlegte angestrengt, ob sie ihre Haare hochstecken oder kleine Strähnen flechten sollte. Ich sah ihr noch einige Momente nach, bevor ich dann leicht schmunzelnd in mein Zimmer zurück kehrte.

Conan saß noch immer auf meinem Bett und es wirkte auch nicht, als wollte er ins Wohnzimmer gehen, um Fernsehen zu schauen. Nun gut, würde ich mich heute eben wieder im Badezimmer umziehen. Umziehen... kurz blickte ich in meinen Kleiderschrank und zog einfach ein paar Sachen hervor, die sauber waren und nicht aussahen, als hätte ich sie bei mindestens zehn Verfolgungsjagden getragen. Ich wußte, Sonoko würde mich töten, wenn ich es wagte, wie ein Privatdetektiv Inkognito aufzutauchen, also tat ich ihr den Gefallen und suchte noch ein wenig länger und fand schließlich einen Pullover, den ich irgendwann mal vor ewigen Zeiten angehabt hatte. Sexy sah ich da drin bestimmt nicht aus, aber es würde wohl reichen. Für die Kerle, die auf dieser Party herum lungerten, reichte es alle Mal.

Für einen Augenblick fiel mein Blick auf ein strahlend weißes Sommerkleid, aber ich schob mit einem entschiedenen Ruck die Schranktür zu, sperrte es somit aus meinem Blick und meinen Gedanken aus. Zu viele Erinnerungen weckte dieses einfache Kleidungsstück. Zu viel Erinnerungen an ihn... meinen Shinichi. Komplimente waren nicht seine Stärke, viel lieber schien er mich zu necken. Aber bei dem Kleid hatte er damals gemeint, ich würde hübsch aussehen.

Egal, es war Winter, da konnte ich es sowieso nicht anziehen!

"Machst du mir noch was zu Futtern?" Conan sah von seinem Manga auf und ein leicht panischer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Vermutlich hatte er Angst, daß ich über meine Vorbereitungen auf den heutigen Abend sein Abendbrot vergessen würde. Der Junge mochte erst sieben Jahre alt sein, aber im Essen war er ein Weltmeister. Da stand er keinem Erwachsenen nach.

"Natürlich. Okonomiyaki wolltest du, nicht wahr?" Ein Glück, daß es solche Erfindungen wie den Eisschrank gab, sonst hätte ich jetzt wohl noch einmal einkaufen gehen müssen.

"Genau." Conan grinste und strampelte wieder mit seinen Beinen, wobei sich die Hosenbeine erneut lösten und weit über seine Füße hingen. Einige Momente betrachtete er die Kleidungsstücke in meinen Armen und runzelte.

"Ziehst du das auf eine Party an?" fragte er verwirrt und rückte seine Brille zurecht, als er wohl meinen kritischen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Daß sich kleine Jungs für Mode interessierten, das war mir neu. Aber bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, erhielt ich auch schon die Antwort auf meine unausgesprochene Frage.

"Da kommt manchmal so eine Serie im Fernsehen, wo die Leute immer auf Parties gehen und die haben da etwas ganz anderes an."

Das Fernsehen. Es war manchmal unglaublich, was heutzutage so gesendet wurde. Viel Zeit blieb mir nicht, um mich vor die Glotze zu setzen. Nicht, wenn ich einen Haushalt zu führen hatte, zur Schule ging, auf den kleinen Conan aufpaßte und des öfteren auch meinen Vater ins Bett schaffen mußte, wenn er betrunken nach Hause kam. Und wenn ich denn mal das Fernsehgerät einschalten konnte, suchte ich mir eher romantische Sachen heraus. Conan dagegen schien eine ganze Menge Sendungen zu entdecken, die viel Wissenswertes zu berichten hatten. Manchmal staunte ich wirklich über die gute Allgemeinbildung des Jungen. Das meiste davon wußte er entweder von Paps Kriminalfällen oder aus dem Fernsehen.

Und da sagen alle, Fernsehen wäre schädlich.

Nun, zu viel vielleicht.

"Die haben da immer so glitzernde Kleider an und brauchen Stunden im Badezimmer." Conan schielte auf die Uhr neben meinem Bett und hielt sich unbewußt seinen mit Sicherheit knurrenden Magen. Bei dem Anblick mußte ich leise lachen, genau wie bei der Vorstellung, wie ich wohl in einem glitzerndem Kleid ausschauen würde. Herje! Ich wollte doch nur auf eine Party und mich mit Sonoko unterhalten, und nicht in den Zirkus - als Hauptattraktion!

"Ich zieh das an und in einer halben Stunde gibt's Abendbrot, mein Süßer." Lächelte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für Shinichi hätte ich vielleicht eine halbe Ewigkeit im Badezimmer gebraucht und mich richtig hübsch gemacht, aber Shinichi würde heute abend nicht da sein. Also, warum sollte ich mir großartig den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn ich sowieso keinen von diesen Typen wollte, die Sonoko eh alle für sich allein haben wollte? "Außerdem solltest du langsam wissen, daß ich nicht so wie diese Leute im Fernsehen bin."

Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck huschte über Conans Gesicht, bevor er wieder seine Nase in dem Kriminalmanga vergrub. Er murmelte irgend etwas Unverständliches, das ich einfach als Hab' Hunger übersetzte. Noch immer lächelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche und anschließend ins Badezimmer. Ein wenig traurig fühlte ich mich noch immer, aber irgendwie hatte es Conan wieder einmal geschafft, mich aufzuheitern.

Dafür mochte ich diesen kleinen Fratz.

Der Abend war ein Alptraum!

Eigentlich hätte ich es ja besser wissen müssen. Schließlich war das eine Party von irgendeiner Bekannten von Sonoko. Wenn meine beste Freundin selbst eine Party arrangierte, dann kannte ich wenigstens ein paar Leute. Meist war Sonokos ältere Schwester da, deren Verlobter und noch ein paar andere Leute, die ich schon auf diversen Wochenendausflügen hatte kennenlernen dürfen. Normale Studenten, mit denen man sich auch normal unterhalten konnte. Oder man konnte wenigstens staunend zuhören und wieder etwas über Schauspielkunst oder Chemie lernen. Ich war ein guter Zuhörer. Hier aber schien niemand mit mir reden zu wollen. Die Menschen, es mochten so um die fünfzig eingeladen worden sein, hatten sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammen gefunden und ich gehörte in keine von ihnen. Gut, vielleicht hätte ich mich ja auch einfach dazu stellen, ein wenig zuhören, mit lachen und ab und an zaghafte Redeversuche starten sollen. Ich war eigentlich ein pflegeleichter Mensch, kam mit jedem Menschen aus. Der Star meiner Klasse war ich wohl nicht, aber jeder mochte mich und hinter meinem Rücken sprach bestimmt kein Klassenkamerad schlecht über mich.

Aber heute hatte ich einfach keine Lust, mich zu diesen fremden Menschen zu stellen und eine öde Konversation zu beginnen. Über was sollte ich auch reden? Darüber, daß mein Vater ein berühmter Privatdetektiv war und ich in meinem jungen Leben bereits mehr Leichen gesehen hatte als diese jungen Leute alle zusammen?

Nein, jetzt wurde ich makaber!

Resignierend seufzte ich und schaute in mein Glas Limonade. Sonoko hatte mir gleich zu Beginn ein wenig Sekt gegeben, aber ich beließ es bei einem Glas. Anders als mein Vater hatte ich Alkohol nie gemocht. Vielleicht, weil ich ihn nicht besonders gut vertrug. Mir wurde immer schwindelig und ich fühlte mich am nächsten Tag immer furchtbar übel.

Ach, wenn doch nur Shinichi hier sein könnte...

Aber er war nicht da. Wie sollte er auch? Seit über einem Jahr hatte er sich kaum blicken lassen, jagte ständig neuen Fällen hinter her. Da würde er sich mit Sicherheit keine Auszeit gönnen, um mit seiner Kindergartenfreundin auf eine Party zu gehen. Eine Party, die ihn mit Sicherheit schon nach den ersten drei Minuten angeödet hätte. So wie sie mich anödete!

Ach, Shinichi...

Ich würde sonst etwas geben, wenn er jetzt hier sein könnte. Wenn plötzlich die Tür zu dem ausgebauten Kellerraum, in dem die Party stattfand, aufgehen und er hereinspazieren würde. Bestimmt würde er in seiner typisch arroganten Art die Gäste mustern und innerhalb von Minuten wissen, wer im Sportverein war, wer welches Fach an welcher Universität studierte und wer mit wem enger befreundet war. Groß und breit würde er mir seine Schlußfolgerungen erklären und danach mit Sicherheit einen stundenlangen Vortrag über den super tollen Sherlock Holmes halten. Aber das wäre mir egal. Ich würde ihn so gern wieder über diesen englischen Detektiv schwärmen hören, ihn vor mir sitzen und mit der Coladose kämpfen sehen. Eigentlich waren diese Verschlüsse ganz einfach zu öffnen, aber er hatte es schon mehrfach geschafft, sich den kompletten Inhalt über seine Schuluniform zu kippen, und über meine gleich mit. Auch das wäre mir egal. Solange er nur hier wäre! Solange er nur durch diese Tür dort marschiert käme! Solange er nur wieder zu mir zurück käme!

Ich blickte traurig auf, aber natürlich blieb die Tür verschlossen. Er würde nicht kommen. Natürlich nicht! Er wußte ja nicht einmal, daß ich heute auf eine Party ging. Wie er so vieles von mir nicht wußte...

Wie sollte er auch! Die paar Mal, die er im Monat anrief, da konnte ich ihm ja kaum von all dem erzählen, was in meinem Leben so passierte. In meinem Leben, das ich so gerne mit ihm geteilt hätte...

Verdammt! Warum sagte er mir nicht, an was für einem Fall er arbeitete? Wo er daran arbeitete? Wie man ihn erreichen konnte? Bald hatte ich Weihnachtsferien! Zwei ganze Wochen lang! Da konnte ich ihn doch besuchen, oder?

Oder?

Nun ja, vielleicht mochte er mich nicht dabei haben. Nicht mehr. Früher war ich oft Zeuge, wenn er einen seiner schwierigen Fälle aufklärte. Aber dieses Mal hüllte er sich in Schweigen, wenn ich ihn auf seinen jetzigen Tatort ansprach.

Verdammt!

Ich wollte ihn wieder haben!

Aber das konnte ich ihm ja schlecht ins Telefon schreien, egal, wie gern ich das auch getan hätte. Er war der Meisterdetektiv, der unerkannt irgendwo in Japan, oder sogar in der weiten Welt, einen schwierigen Fall löste. Ich dagegen war nur eine Freundin aus seinen Kindertagen. Forderungen konnte ich ja wohl kaum stellen...

Die Tür erhielt einen letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick von mir, bevor ich mich wieder trüb meiner Limonade zuwandte. Nein, er würde weder jetzt noch sonst wann durch diese Tür schreiten. Nur, wenn hier ein Verbrechen verübt werden würde. Aber selbst dann würde er sich nur um die Aufklärung des Mordes kümmern und weniger um mich. Das hatte ich im letzten Jahr mehr als einmal schmerzlich erfahren müssen.

Mein Gott, war das deprimierend!

Ich seufzte tief und leerte das Glas in einem Zug, fast so, als beinhaltete es Whisky. Da war es doch gleich besser, eine Verabredung mit einem Geist zu haben! Aber, wer wollte schon mit einem Geist ausgehen? Nun ja, ich... wenn schon nichts anderes für mich übrig blieb...

Ja, wie in Geist erschien mir Shinichi. Kurz tauchte er auf und war schon wieder verschwunden. Selten meldete er sich per Telefon und dann klang seine Stimme immer so merkwürdig, so gepreßt.

Wie ein Geist...

Aber lieber würde ich eine Verabredung mit einem Geist haben, als noch trauriger und verzweifelter zu werden. Selbst wenn Shinichi ein Geist wäre, dann wollte ich doch lieber diesen Geist als gar keinen Shinichi!

"Na, Babe? Wie wär's mit uns zwein?"

Ich blickte auf und starrte in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht. Die dunklen Augen waren vom Alkohol leicht vernebelt und Speichel tropfte aus dem weit aufgerissenen Mund.

Igitt!

Das ließ das Faß überschäumen! Erst saß ich mutterseelen allein herum, während Sonoko versuchte, irgendwelchen angeblich hübschen Jünglingen schöne Augen zu machen, dann schauten mich einige von den Leuten so komisch an und jetzt noch dieser Rüpel, der seine Griffel nicht von mir lassen konnte!

Er faßte nach meinem Arm, aber bevor er sich's versehen konnte, lag er vor mir auf dem Fußboden und ich holte langsam tief Luft und lockerte meine Schulter. Er war schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte und obwohl ich noch immer regelmäßig zum Karatetraining ging, war ich ein wenig aus der Übung gekommen. Wettkämpfe hatte ich erst einmal gestrichen und das von mir eigentlich immer heiß geliebte Sondertraining hatte ich erst einmal auf Eis gelegt. Mit Paps Verbrecher jagen beanspruchte mehr Zeit als ich entbehren konnte. Also mußte etwas anderes hinten an stehen, in diesem Fall eben das Karate. Trotzdem besaß ich noch immer den schwarzen Gürtel und kein Kerl würde es je wagen, Hand an mich zu legen, wenn ich das nicht wollte!

Der Typ grinste noch immer in seinem Alkoholrausch und lallte unanständige Worte. Da reichte es mir. Das Maß war voll! Entschieden schnappte ich meine Handtasche und stürmte, ohne mich von jemanden zu verabschieden, aus dem Haus. Ich kannte die Leute eh nicht, also hätte ich nicht einmal gewußt, wer denn die Party überhaupt organisiert hatte.

Entschieden ging ich geradewegs nach Hause zurück. Die Wolken hatten sich mittlerweile geöffnet und eiskalter Regen fuhr auf mich herab. Obwohl ich meine Jacke bis zum Hals zugeknöpft und die Kapuze fest um meinen Kopf gezogen hatte, war ich wenige Augenblicke später bis auf die Knochen durchweicht. Die Regentropfen schlugen in mein Gesicht, nahmen mir für einige Momente die Sicht.

So ein Scheißwetter!

Anderseits, über Schnee hätte ich mich wohl auch nicht gefreut. Dann hätte alles viel zu freundlich gewirkt. Viel zu weihnachtlich.

Fest der Liebe!

Pah!

Das war es vielleicht für andere Menschen, nicht jedoch für mich...

"Mori-san! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da machst?"

Die wütende Stimme hinter mir ließ mich zusammen fahren. Abrupt blieb ich stehen und drehte mich langsam um. Wie ich richtig geraten hatte, stand Sonoko hinter mir. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen schienen mich durchbohren zu wollen. Wie Dolche. Ihre Hände hatte sie geballt und sie sah gar nicht glücklich aus.

Sonoko...

Sie hatte ich ganz vergessen.

"Es ist gerade mal elf Uhr und du gehst? Verdammt! Warum denn, Ran-kun? Es war doch so eine tolle Party!"

Ja, für sie war das vielleicht eine tolle Party gewesen, sie hatte ja auch mit genügend Jungs geflirtet und bestimmt die Gastgeberin persönlich gekannt. Ich dagegen hatte mich ganz einfach zu Tode gelangweilt und war in meinem Selbstmitleid beinahe ertrunken!

Beinahe?

Mit einem Augenrollen brachte ich die innere Stimme in mir zum Schweigen und hob entschuldigend meine Schultern, als Sonoko näher stapfte. Sie war ebenfalls vom Regen durchweicht und das Make-up hinterließ seltsame Spuren auf ihrer Haut.

"Warum denn?"

"Ich hab mich auf der Party nicht so wohl gefühlt. Außerdem war ich müde."

Ich versuchte, es ihr nett zu erklären und betete insgeheim, daß sie nicht all zu böse auf mich sein würde. Wir waren sehr gute Freundinnen, aber ich war eben, im Gegensatz zu ihr, kein Partylöwe. Leider hatte sie das in all den Jahren, die wir uns nun schon kannten, noch immer nicht begriffen.

"Müde? Das glaube ich dir nicht! Es ist wegen diesem blöden Shinichi, nicht wahr?"

Autsch!

Sie kannte mich wohl doch besser als ich das gedacht hatte. Sofort schlich sich ein schuldbewußter Ausdruck in mein Gesicht und ich zog die Kapuze tiefer über meine Augen, damit sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

"Gar nicht..." verteidigte ich mich, aber es klang hohl, unglaubwürdig.

"Meine Güte, Ran-kun!" Sonoko warf ihre Hände in die Luft und schaute verzweifelt zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel empor, als erwartete sie Hilfe von einer höheren Gewalt. "Warum kannst du den Typen nicht einfach vergessen und dich mit einen von den hübschen Jungs aus Asukas Clique amüsieren!"

Ach, Asuka hieß also die heutige Gastgeberin? Nun ja, konnte ich wenigstens eine von Conans bohrenden Fragen beantworten.

"Ach toll, hast du den betrunken Idioten gesehen, der mich angelallt hat? Da wird einem ja schlecht von!" erwiderte ich und wollte mich umdrehen, aber sie hielt mich entschieden zurück.

"Der ist immer so. Aber er ist der einzige Idiot. Ein Cousin von Asuka, den sie eben einladen mußte. Hättest du dir einfach mal die Mühe gemacht und dir die anderen Jungs angeschaut, dann hättest du mit Sicherheit auch einen tollen für dich gefunden."

"Ich will aber keinen von diesen tollen Jungs!" rutschte es mir heraus, bevor ich mir auf meine Zunge beißen konnte. Sonokos Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

"Nein, weil unser Fräulein Rührmichnichtan lieber auf ihren Traumprinzen wartet, der nie kommen wird. Wach auf, Ran-kun! Dieser dumme Shinichi läßt dich jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr hängen! Er ist weder zum letzten Geburtstag aufgetaucht, noch hat er an deinen Geburtstag gedacht. Drei Tage später hat er angerufen. Angerufen! Na, noch unpersönlicher geht's wohl nicht!"

Sie sollte still sein!

Ich wollte es laut heraus schreien, wollte Sonoko stoppen, weiterhin meine tiefsten Ängste in die Nacht hinaus zu rufen, aber mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich müde und ausgelaugt. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause in mein Bett, mich unter meinen Decken verkriechen und dem Trommeln der Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe zuhören.

Verdammt!

Sonoko hatte ja recht. Shinichi war zum letzten Weihnachten nicht aufgetaucht, ein paar Tage später erhielt ich ein paar rote Handschuhe und konnte kurz mit ihm reden, aber richtig gezeigt hatte er sich mir auch nicht. Meinen Geburtstag vergaß irgendwie jeder - auch Paps und Conan. Und dieses Weihnachtsfest würde wohl auch nicht besser aussehen. Zwar hatte Shinichi noch nicht angerufen, aber ich erwartete keine wirkliche Zusage von ihm.

Dennoch...

"Er hat bestimmt seine Gründe..." flüsterte ich kraftlos und zuckte zurück, als Sonoko wieder in ihrer typischen Art und Weise explodierte. So wie sie immer explodierte, wenn von Shinichi die Rede war. So richtig hatte sie ihn nie gemocht und seitdem er zu diesem Fall verschwunden war, war sie überhaupt nicht mehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Vielleicht, weil sie meine beste Freundin war und genau sah, wie ich unter seiner Abwesenheit litt.

Nun, wenigstens hatte sie seine Adresse nicht und konnte ihm dementsprechend keine flammenden Drohbriefe schreiben. Andererseits... das bedeutete, daß ich seinen momentanen Aufenthalt auch nicht kannte...

"Gründe? Ach ja? Was denn für Gründe bitte schön? Dieser ach so geniale Schülerdetektiv wird doch wohl kaum ein Jahr brauchen, um einen schnöden Fall aufzulösen! Wäre das erste Mal."

"Es sind mehrere Fälle, glaube ich..."

"Und selbst wenn! Der hat doch früher drei Fälle an einem Tag gelöst und nebenbei noch ein Fußballturnier gewonnen! Ich wette, da steckt mehr dahinter!" Sonoko grinste fies und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Ich wette, da steckt ein anderes Mädchen dahinter! Bestimmt hat er jetzt eine Freundin irgendwo in Amerika und getraut es sich nicht, es dir zu sagen. Ich meine, du bist berühmt für deinen Karate-Kick. Vermutlich will er nicht so jung sterben, wie diese blöde Romanfigur... dieser..."

"Sherlock Holmes überlebte den Sturz in die Rheinbachfälle." Erwiderte ich trocken und mußte mich über mich selbst wundern, daß ausgerechnet ich den englischen Detektiv in Schutz nahm. "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß Shinichi eine andere Freundin hat."

"Was heißt denn hier andere Freundin? Du bist doch nicht einmal seine Freundin! Bestimmt will er dich gar nicht zur Freundin und ruft dich nur ab und an, weil ihr eben Kindheitsfreunde seid, mehr nicht."

Nun wurde Sonoko gemein, und das wußte sie auch. Ich hatte ihr den Abend ruiniert und es machte sie rasend, daß ich an einer so treulosen Gurke , wie sie Shinichi zu bezeichnen pflegte, hing.

"Das ist trotzdem kein Grund, mir immer diese Idioten aufzuschwatzen! Die will ich nicht!" Langsam wurde ich ebenfalls wütend. Wieso konnte sie das Thema nicht einfach dabei belassen? Gut, sie konnte sehr gerne darauf herum hacken, daß ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, Asuka und deren Clique näher kennen zu lernen, aber sie sollte gefälligst meinen Shinichi aus dem Spiel lassen!

"Was willst du denn dann? Seit über einem Jahr zeige ich dir die hübschesten, die sexiesten jungen Männer, die ich finden kann und du würdigst keinen auch nur eines zweiten Blickes!"

"Weil keiner von denen auch nur annähernd an meinen Shinichi heran kommt!" Ich verschränkte nun meinerseits die Arme vor der Brust und wie zwei wilde Stiere starrten wir uns an. Bereit zum Angriff, nur noch auf das rote Tuch wartend.

"Ach, die sind dir wohl alle nicht arrogant genug? Die sollen wohl alle erst einmal für ein Jahr verschwinden und dich wie den letzten Dreck behandeln, bevor du ihnen Beachtung schenkst!"

"Shinichi ist nicht so! Außerdem würde er sich nie so sinnlos betrinken!"

"Nur Asukas Cousin war betrunken!"

"Na und? Der Rest war auch nicht viel besser!"

"Du hast dir ja überhaupt keine Mühe gegeben, die Leute kennen zu lernen. Außerdem, wer geht schon auf eine Party in alten Jeans und einem roten Pullover mit einem Panda drauf!"

"Ich! Und wenn dir das nicht paßt, mußt du mich ja nicht mehr mitnehmen!"

"Damit du zu Hause versauerst? Tut mir leid, Ran-kun, aber ich bin noch immer deine beste Freundin und es macht mich fertig zu sehen, wie du immer mehr zu einem Heimchen verkommst! Erst kümmerst du dich um deinen Vater, dann gibst du die Hälfte deiner Karatekurse auf - streite es nicht ab, ich bin nicht blind, Ran-kun! - und jetzt hockst du ständig mit diesem kleinen Knilch zusammen. Der ist doch noch ein halbes Baby! Keine Ahnung, was du in ihm siehst, aber richtige Freunde kann der auch nicht ersetzen!"

"Ist dir vielleicht schon mal die Idee gekommen, daß ich es satt habe, ein Einzelkind zu sein?"

"Und ich habe es satt, dich im Selbstmitleid dahin schmelzen zu sehen! Verdammt, Ran-kun! Hör auf, auf diesen Idioten zu warten und fang wieder an zu leben! Ich kann das als deine beste Freundin gar nicht mehr mit ansehen! Vergiß diesen Volltrottel! Der liebt dich doch gar nicht, sonst wäre er nicht so fies zu dir!"

In dem Moment brach der Damm in meinem Inneren. Sonokos Worte waren zu hart, auch wenn sie es nur gut mit mir meinte, sich Sorgen um mich machte. Sie waren eben so direkt, das war ihre Art. Eigentlich wußte ich das auch. In dem Moment war es aber einfach zu viel für mich. Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten rannen Tränen über mein Gesicht, vermischten sich mit dem eiskalten Regen.

"Dann schau doch weg, wenn du's nicht ertragen kannst!" schluchzte ich und schüttelte wild meinen Kopf. Dabei rutschte die Kapuze auf meinen Rücken und meine langen Haare hingen in mein Gesicht. "Ich liebe ihn! Sollte er noch fünf weitere Jahre brauchen, um zu mir zurück zu kommen, dann werde ich eben noch fünf weitere Jahre auf ihn warten! Akzeptiere das endlich, Sonoko-kun! Ich kann mein Herz nicht ändern!"

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte ich herum und rannte, so schnell mich meine Füße tragen konnten, die Straße herab, die mich direkt zu Paps Detektei führen würde. Tränen und Regen nahmen mir die Sicht und mehr als einmal stolperte ich blindlings, konnte mein Gleichgewicht gerade noch halten.

Sonoko blieb irgendwo hinter mir zurück. Sie folgte mir nicht, rief auch an den folgenden Tagen, einem Wochenende, nicht an.

Es war mir egal.

In dem Elend, in dem sich mein Seelenheil gerade befand, war ein Streit mit meiner besten Freundin das kleinste Übel.

Das Haus, in dem Paps seine Detektei unterhielt und ich wohnte, erreichte ich relativ schnell. Dennoch blieb ich noch ein paar Minuten in dem eisigen Regen stehen und starrte zum grauen Himmel empor. Nein, nach Schnee sah das wirklich nicht aus. Den einzigen Schnee, den man dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten erleben würde, würde in den Bergen sein. Aber so einen Urlaub hatte ich mir schon vor ein paar Wochen aus dem Kopf geschlagen, weil er Paps schlichtweg zu teuer war. Außerdem wollte meine Mutti dieses Jahr über die Feiertage vorbei kommen, was mir noch immer wie ein Wunder erschien, da sich meine Eltern nicht besonders gut vertrugen. Nun, vielleicht würde es ja wirklich dieses Jahr klappen und sie würden mal wieder einer Meinung sein. Zumindest für ein paar kurze Tage. Es wäre so schön...

Dafür verzichtete ich gerne auf Schnee, der mich dieses Jahr sowieso nur noch mehr deprimiert hätte.

Tief holte ich Luft und strich meine klitschnassen Haare aus meinem Gesicht. Dann wischte ich die letzten Tränen aus meinen Augen und hoffte, daß ich nicht einen all zu schaurigen Anblick bot. Ich wollte Conan nicht erschrecken. Der Junge war noch zu klein, um das Dilemma zu verstehen, in dem ich steckte. Außerdem wollte ich ihn mit diesem Mist nicht auch noch belasten, wo er doch genau mitbekommen hatte, wie sehr sich meine Eltern immer stritten, als sich die beiden durch Zufall am Strand getroffen hatten. Letzten Sommer war das gewesen und ich hätte vor Scham im Boden versinken können.

Ob Conans Eltern da besser waren?

Seine Mutter hatte ich einmal kennen lernen dürfen. Eine freundliche, mollige Frau, die ihren Sohn wirklich zu lieben schien. Aber Conans Eltern waren sehr viel unterwegs und so war es wohl besser, wenn der Junge in Tokio blieb und dort einem geregelten Alltag nachging. Eigentlich hatte er ja bei Professor Agasa leben sollen, aber der Erfinder war schon zu alt für ein so lebendiges, quirliges Kind und übergab mir den Kleinen deshalb in meine Obhut.

Normalerweise war ich eigentlich immer froh über meinen kleinen Sonnenschein, aber in dem Moment wäre ich lieber allein in der Wohnung gewesen. Um mich in mein Bett zu verkriechen und leise vor mich hin zu weinen. Vor Paps und all den anderen in der Schule mußte ich immer stark sein, aber an Abenden wie diesen konnte ich das nicht. Da liefen die Tränen einfach so über mein Gesicht und ich wollte einfach nur noch in meinem Selbstmitleid zerfließen. Das konnte ich jedoch nicht, wenn der Junge um mich herum war.

Leise öffnete ich die Tür und da kam er auch schon auf mich zu gestürmt. Sein Schlafanzug paßte ihm besser als der viel zu weite Trainingsanzug und so konnte er auch über die unordentliche Couch springen und direkt auf mich zusteuern. Seine Augen leuchteten hinter der Brille und obwohl es schon fast Mitternacht war, schien er nicht müde zu sein. Der Fernseher flackerte und mit Sicherheit sah er sich gerade einen Thriller oder so etwas an. Von Kriminalfällen konnte er nicht genug bekommen.

Genauso wie mein Shinichi...

Schon wieder traten Tränen in meine Augen und ich kämpfte hart dagegen an. Aber ich spürte bereits, daß ich den Kampf verlieren würde. Meine Stimme würde bestimmt schwanken und mehr als ein undefinierbares Schluchzen würde ich wohl nicht heraus bekommen. Nein, ich wollte vor dem Kleinen keine Szene machen und weinend zusammen brechen!

"Oh je, du bist aber ganz schön naß geworden, Ran-neechan." Er lächelte und nahm mir die Handtasche ab, die leicht tropfte. "Ich war vorhin noch mal kurz bei Professor Agasa. Ja, ich weiß, es ist spät, Ran-neechan. Nicht böse sein, ja? Nur hat der Professor Vanilleeis gemacht und du kennst doch sein leckeres Vanilleeis..." und so plapperte er fort, während er meine Hand ergriff und mich durch die Wohnung zog. Erst als das Licht anging, erkannte ich, daß er mich ins Badezimmer geführt hatte. Seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht und die Dusche sah benutzt aus. Ja, es schüttete ja auch in Strömen. Die paar Meter zum Haus des Professor hatten bestimmt ausgereicht, um ihn auch völlig zu durchnässen.

Nachts um Mitternacht läuft er draußen herum, um Eiskrem zu essen!

Eigentlich hätte ich fürchterlich mit ihm schimpfen sollen, weil er so spät noch draußen war und weil das für einen Jungen in seinem Alter gefährlich sein konnte, aber ich brachte keinen Ton heraus. Viel lieber hätte ich ihn in meine Arme genommen und fest geknuddelt, aber ich widerstand der Versuchung. Er war zwar erst sieben Jahre alt, aber er hätte sich für meinen Ausbruch bestimmt geschämt. Schließlich war er ja schon ein großer Junge, zumindest beharrte er immer darauf, daß er nicht sieben Jahre alt war, sondern schon fast acht.

"Am besten, du duschst dich und ziehst dir etwas Warmes an." Für einen Moment sah er mich schweigend an mit dem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nicht deuten kann. Dann lächelte er und der spitzbübische Ausdruck kehrte in seine blauen Augen zurück. "Kommst du dann ins Wohnzimmer, Ran-neechan? Ich will doch wissen, wer der Mörder ist."

Alles, was ich tun konnte, war zu nicken und ihm stumm hinter her zu schauen, wie er aus dem Badezimmer stürmte. Sicherlich, um ja keine weitere Minute von dem heiß geliebten Thriller zu verpassen. Ich schaffte es, meine Tränen zurück zu halten, bis ich unter der Dusche stand und das Rauschen des warmen Wassers meine Schluchzer dämpfte.

Weihnachten.

Das Fest der Liebe.

Nicht für mich...

Verdammt!

Vieles konnte ich ertragen, aber ich wollte dieses Weihnachten nicht schon wieder allein sein. Ich wollte, daß dieser von Krimis besessene Schülerdetektiv zurück kam. Ich wollte meinen Shinichi zurück!

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte und auch meine letzten Tränen versiegt waren. Die Dusche brachte ein wenig Wärme zurück in meinen ausgekühlten Körper und lullte mich in eine angenehme Müdigkeit. Rasch band ich meine Haare zusammen und hüllte mich selbst in ein Nachthemd und meinen Bademantel. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer bewaffnete ich mich, von plötzlichem Heißhunger übermannt, mit einen Schokoladenpudding und trat somit mutig dem Mörder entgegen.

Conan saß auf der Couch und seine Ärmchen zuckten, als der Polizeidirektor wohl den verkehrten Verdächtigen des Mordes beschuldigten. Als ich mich neben meinen Juniordetektiv setzte, sah er kurz auf und musterte den Pudding in meinen Händen gierig.

"Auch einen Beiß?" fragte ich und war froh, daß meine Stimme wieder normal klang. Überhaupt nicht zittrig. Nur ein wenig verschnupft. Im Zimmer herrschte ein angenehmes Zwielicht, so daß Conan wohl auch meine geröteten Augen nicht sehen und unschuldige Kinderfragen stellen konnte.

"Au ja!" Er riß sofort seinen Mund auf und ließ sich von mir füttern. Ein wenig kleckerte daneben und bald hatte er einen braunen Schokoladenmund. Er sah so niedlich aus, daß ich für einige Augenblicke mein persönliches Unglück vergaß und lächeln mußte. Sanft lächelte er zurück, dann drehte er den Ton des Fernsehers ein wenig herunter.

"Der Mörder ist der Hausmeister, aber bis dieser Polizeityp das schnallt, dauert's bestimmt noch ganz schön lange. Spielen wir statt dessen ein wenig Sherlock Holmes schlägt alle ?"

Sherlock Holmes schlägt alle.

Das Spiel hatte Conan selbst erfunden. Und eh ich's mich versah, hatte er die Schachtel bereits auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch ausgeschüttet. Es war einst ein Scotland Yard Spiel gewesen, das der Kleine abgeändert hatte. In diesem Spiel war er Sherlock Holmes und jagte einen Mörder. Meistens durfte ich dann Dr. Watson sein und wenn wir sehr viel Glück hatten und Paps spielte auch einmal mit, durfte er dann immer den Bösewicht mimen. Ach, wenn es den Kleinen glücklich machte, war das Spiel okay für mich. Es war sogar eines, das ich nicht verlieren konnte. Ich, als Gehilfe des großen Sherlock Holmes.

"Haben sie dir nichts zu Futtern gegeben?" fragte der Junge, als er sich einen weiteren Löffel Schokoladenpudding erbettelte und mit leuchtenden Augen die Spielfiguren, die er einem alten Schachspiel entnommen hatte, auf dem Brett hin und her schob, bis er mit der Ausgangsposition zufrieden war.

"Doch, aber es hat mir nicht geschmeckt."

Seltsamer weise fragte Conan nicht weiter nach. Sonst hätte er mir Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, aber über die heutige Party schien er nichts wissen zu wollen, worüber ich auch sehr froh war.

So spielten wir also die nächste Stunde Sherlock Holmes schlägt alle , während im Hintergrund ein Polizist endlich begriff, wer der Mörder war. Es handelte sich dabei tatsächlich um den Hausmeister, wie Conan das vorausgesagt hatte.

Danach zappten wir durch die Privatsender Tokios, aber es mochte nichts Gescheites mehr kommen. Nach der dritten Nachrichtensendung zur Nacht und dem dritten Bericht über den entkommenen Sträfling aus dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, das am anderen Ende der Stadt lag, schalteten wir den Fernseher schließlich aus. Ich wollte Conan nicht beunruhigen, daß so ein Verbrecher draußen frei herum lief und die Polizei es nicht schaffte, ihn einzufangen. Mein Kleiner schien davon eher gelangweilt zu sein und wandte sich wieder voller Begeisterung seinem Sherlock Holmes zu.

Gegen zwei Uhr wollte ich Conan eigentlich ins Bett schicken, aber mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Schmollen und seinem verbettelten Blick kriegte er mich wieder einmal herum und so spielten wir eine zweite Runde, die er ebenfalls gewann. Paps war noch immer nicht nach Hause gekommen, vermutlich übernachtete er kurzerhand bei einem seiner Arbeitskollegen. Solange dieser nicht weiblich war, konnte es mir recht sein, sonst würde es in der folgenden Woche nur wieder laufend peinliche Szenen geben.

Wann genau der Schlaf mich übermannte, kann ich nicht sagen. Meine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und während Conan noch sehr munter vor dem Tisch auf und ab marschierte, um den Verbrecher einzukreisen und schließlich gefangen zu nehmen, lag ich auf einmal auf der Couch. Ich wußte, daß ich eigentlich ins Bett gehen und auch den Jungen dazu anhalten sollte, endlich in die Federn zu kriechen, aber ich fühlte mich nicht mehr in der Lage aufzustehen. Mein Körper war zu müde und bereitwillig gab ich nach. Das letzte, was ich noch mitbekam, war, daß mir jemand ein Kopfkissen in die Arme drückte und mich vorsichtig mit der weichen Decke, die immer auf der Lehne der Couch lag, zudeckte.

Jemand strich ein paar Strähnen meines Haares aus meiner Stirn und die Berührung war so zärtlich, daß sie den schlechten Traum, der sich langsam vor meinem inneren Auge zu bilden begann, vertrieb und mich in einen angenehmen, erholsamen Schlaf begleitete.

_"Wenn ich dir nur meine Liebe zeigen könnte, Ran."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Hauptteil: Schneehasen, Mistelzweige und...

**Mein kleiner Weihnachtsengel**

**(April Eagle)**

"When evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love."

**Hauptteil: Schneehasen, Mistelzweige... und andere Traditionen**

"So eine Unverschämtheit! Wirklich, Kogoro! Kannst du dich nicht EIN MAL zusammen reißen?"

"Was heißt denn hier zusammen reißen? Und wieso ich? Du bist doch immer diejenige, die mit nichts einverstanden ist!"

"Mit nichts? Ich erwarte doch nur ein Weihnachtsfest im Kreis meiner Familie und nicht diesen Zirkus hier..."

"Tut mir leid, aber ich gehöre nun einmal auch zu dieser Familie!"

"Leider."  
"Ach ja? Leider? Das mußt gerade du sagen! Schließlich bin ich ja auch mit dir gestraft!"

So sah also die festliche Weihnachtszeit meiner Eltern aus! In fünf Tagen würde Weihnachten sein und meine Mutti war gerade einmal drei Stunden da. Paps hatte sie von Flughafen abgeholt und seitdem sie die Türschwelle überschritten hatten, stritten sie in einem fort. Ein Glück, daß Conan gerade mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war, bestimmt, um die festliche Stimmung in der Innenstadt zu genießen und beim Weihnachtsmann im Einkaufszentrum um Schnee zu bitten, denn ich hätte mich zu Tode geschämt, wenn der Kleine das unmögliche Verhalten meiner Eltern mitbekommen hätte.

Worum sie sich gerade stritten, wußte ich nicht. Vor fünf Minuten ging es um den Weihnachtsbaum, den Paps angeblich verkehrt herausgesucht hatte und davor hatte Mutti über die Fensterdekoration meckern müssen. Paps benahm sich aber auch nicht besser und kritisierte die Größe ihrer Weihnachtsgeschenke, ohne zu wissen, was sich hinter dem bunten Einwickelpapier verbarg.

"Wieso verbringe ich meine Zeit überhaupt mit dir?"

"Dasselbe könnte ich mich auch fragen!"

Beide stritten sich immer ärger und mit jeder Minute, die verging, schwanden meine Hoffnungen auf ein harmonisches Weihnachtsfest im Kreis meiner Familie. Wenn sie sich schon nicht füreinander die Müde machten, wenigstens ein bißchen freundlich zu sein, wieso konnten sie das dann nicht für mich, ihrer einzigen Tochter?

Andererseits, so ein Weihnachtsfest brauchte dann auch nicht! Wenn sie sich die ganze Zeit über stritten, dann wollte ich nicht hier im Wohnzimmer unter einer Fichte hocken, die meiner Mutti zu häßlich und meinem Paps bestimmt zu grell geschmückt war. Erst recht wollte ich nicht, daß Conan unter all dem litt. Er sollte ein schönes Weihnachtsfest erleben. Wenigstens er...

Ob wir wohl zu Dr. Agasa flüchten konnten, wenn es all zu arg wurde?

Rasch wurde mir jedoch klar, daß ich diesen Fluchtplan gar nicht weiter ausarbeiten brauchte, denn schon nahm meine Mutti wieder ihre Koffer, murmelte einige entschuldigende Worte zu mir, drückte mir ein leuchtend rotes Geschenk in die Hände und war auch schon zur Tür hinaus gerauscht. Paps schaute mich für einige Augenblicke entsetzt an, bevor er ihr folgte. Beide stritten weiter, und zwar so laut, daß man sie über die ganze Straße hinweg hören konnte, bis Autotüren schlugen und lautes Motorengeräusch die zeternden Stimmen übertönte.

Dann waren sie weg und ich saß wie betäubt auf dem Sofa. Das Päckchen zitterte in meinen Händen, während ich die Fichte ausdruckslos anstarrte. Noch war sie nicht geschmückt, das war eigentlich die Aufgabe meiner Mutti gewesen. Ich ahnte, daß der Baum dieses Jahr nicht mehr herausgeputzt werden würde. Meine Mutti hatte mir das Geschenk bereits in die Hände gedrückt und so wie sich meine Eltern gerade stritten, war ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Bestimmt fuhren sie gerade wild gestikulierend und heftig streitend zum Flughafen und mit Sicherheit würde meine Mutti zurück in ihre Wahlheimat fliegen, um sich dort in ihre Arbeit zu stürzen, während sich Paps mit Sicherheit dem Alkohol zuwenden würde.

So was Blödes!

Eigentlich hätte ich traurig sein sollen, verzweifelt und einsam. Aber innerlich kochte ich einfach vor Wut. Warum mußten sie sich immer wie kleine Kinder benehmen? Selbst Conan verhielt sich wesentlich erwachsener als die beiden zusammen!

Conan...

Nun, wenigstens würden ihm diese elenden Streitereien erspart bleiben!

Das Telefon rang und holte mich aus meinen zornigen Gedanken zurück. Ich blinzelte und stellte das Geschenk entschieden auf den Tisch. Ob ich es zu Weihnachten öffnen würde, wußte ich noch nicht. Vielleicht würde ich es auch einfach verbrennen und nie wieder darüber nachdenken. Mal sehn...

Voller Rachegelüste ging ich schließlich an das nicht verstummen wollende Telefon. Da Paps über die Feiertage eigentlich nicht arbeiten wollte, hatte er den Anrufbeantworter ausgeschalten und ging einfach nicht ran, in der Hoffnung, daß der zukünftige Klient aufgab und nach Neujahr noch einmal anrief. Wer aber auch immer die Detektei Mori jetzt erreichen wollte, er war sehr hartnäckig. Zwanzig Mal zählte ich, bevor ich schließlich, noch immer mißmutig von dem gerade erlebten Fiasko mit meinen Eltern, den Hörer abnahm und meinen Spruch aufsagte.

"Detektei Mori Kogoro, guten Tag. Sie sprechen mit der Tochter des Hauses, Mori Ran."

"Hallo Ran."

Die Stimme am anderen Ende des Hörers konnte meine Stimmung irgendwie nicht heben. Dazu kannte ich den Anrufer zu gut.

"Hallo Shinichi." Ich blieb absichtlich kühl, er sollte nicht merken, wie sehr er mich mit den folgenden Worten verletzte. Er sollte mich nicht mit meiner Schwäche aufziehen. Denn daß er nur anrief, um zu sagen, daß er Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen konnte, das konnte ich an seiner Stimme hören. Sie klang zu leise, zu bedächtig, als würde er jedes seiner Worte genau abwägen. So reagierte doch niemand, der nach einer langen Zeit endlich nach Hause kam zu seinen Lieben.

Nun ja... seinen Lieben...

Wie auch immer, ich brauchte nicht Shinichis oder Sherlock Holmes' unglaublichen Spürsinn, um den Grund des Anrufes zu erkennen. Am liebsten hätte ich ja sofort aufgelegt und wäre danach eine Runde Karate trainieren gegangen, aber andererseits, Shinichi rief so selten an, ich konnte die Gelegenheit, seine Stimme hören zu dürfen, nicht einfach so vergeuden. Auch wenn seine Stimme immer so seltsam, so fremd in meinen Ohren klang, aber das lag bestimmt an der Verzerrung des Telefons. Wer weiß, von wo er anrief und wie schlecht die Verbindung war.

"Wegen Weihnachten..."

Konnte das sein? Klang mein Shinichi irgendwie schuldbewußt? Klang er etwa ein wenig zerknirscht? Verdammt, wenn er gerne kommen würde, dann sollte er doch einfach kommen! Egal, in was für einem Fall er gerade steckte. Selbst Verbrecher machten doch irgendwann mal eine Pause und genossen die Feiertage, oder? Ansonsten, wenn er nicht herkommen konnte, ich würde auch sehr gerne zu ihm kommen. Er mußte mir nur sagen, wo er war. Dann würde ich Conan schnappen und wir würden den großen Schülerdetektiv besuchen, hier hielt uns ja sowieso nichts. Sonoko redete schon seit Tagen in der Schule nicht mehr mit mir und meine Eltern... ich stöhnte... die waren ja einfach nur eine riesige Katastrophe!

"... ich kann leider nicht kommen, Ran. Tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid. Ich würde ja gerne, aber der Fall, an dem ich gerade arbeite, der erlaubt es mir leider nicht... nun ja..."

Fing er etwa an zu stottern? Sonst war er doch auch nicht so verunsichert, wenn er mich anrief. Und verdammt, ich war doch sonst auch nicht so eine Heulsuse!

Plötzlich traten mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich hatte es doch schon seit Wochen geahnt, daß Shinichi wohl nicht zum Weihnachtsfest nach Hause kommen würde. Warum reagierte ich jetzt wie ein kleines Kind, dem man den Lolli gestohlen hatte? Wieso war ich jetzt so maßlos enttäuscht?

Ja, ich hatte es geahnt.

Es jedoch zu wissen, war eine ganz andere Sache.

"... tut mir echt leid, Ran..." stotterte Shinichi weiterhin in mein Ohr, aber ich nahm ihn kaum wahr. Schon liefen die ersten Tränen über meine Wangen und ich suchte automatisch nach einem Taschentuch.

"Schon okay." Flüsterte ich in den Hörer, wohl wissend, wie zittrig meine Stimme klingen mochte. Er bemerkte es auch sofort.

"Weinst du?" Nun wirkte er leicht panisch. Gegen meinen Willen mußte ich lächeln. Panik, das paßte so überhaupt nicht zu meinem Shinichi. Spielte er mir das alles vielleicht nur vor, damit ich mich besser fühlte? Nein, das würde Shinichi nicht machen. Nicht mein Shinichi.

Oder?

"Nein, bin nur etwas erkältet." Gab ich ein wenig zu grob zurück und schneuzte leise in das Taschentuch. "Und wohin darf ich dann bitte dein Geschenk schicken? Zum Nordpol?"

"Gib's einfach Professor Agasa. Ihm werde ich auch dein..."

"Das kannst du behalten!" Mit einem Mal war ich wütend. Unsagbar wütend. Auf ihn, auf meine Eltern, ja sogar auf mich selbst. Wollte mich hier jeder abschieben? Begriff denn keiner, was mir Weihnachten eigentlich bedeutete? Das Fest der Liebe...?

"Und wenn du dir dein Geschenk nicht persönlich abholst, schenk' ich's Professor Agasa. Keine Ahnung, was er damit anfangen will, aber ich mache mir doch nicht erst die Mühe, damit du es dann irgendwann mal zu Ostern kriegst!"

"Ran..."

"Komm mir nicht damit! Ich kann's nicht verstehen, daß du immer noch an diesem Fall arbeitest, aber ich akzeptiere es. Aber Weihnachten..." Meine zittrige Stimme schwankte und für einen Moment steckte ein dicker Kloß in meinem Hals, erstickte meine folgenden Worte. Er erwiderte nichts am anderen Endes des Hörers und ich fragte mich, wann er wohl in seiner typisch coolen Art Ciao sagen und wieder auflegen würde. Aber er sagte nicht Lebewohl, sondern schien geduldig auf meine Argumente zu warten.

"Aber wenn dir dieser Fall so wichtig ist, bitte. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten!" Plötzlich wurden mir Sonokos Worte schmerzlich bewußt und bevor ich mich selbst bremsen konnte, sprudelten die Gedanken nur so aus mir heraus. "Schließlich bin ich ja nur deine Kindergartenfreundin. Da reicht ja ein kleiner Anruf und eine Postkarte, die ich mir dann über unseren Herd hängen kann, weil wir ja keinen Kamin besitzen!"

"Nein, Ran... bitte..."

Bettelte er? Bettelte der berühmte Schülerdetektiv Shinichi?

"Bitte, Ran, du verstehst das falsch."

"Ach ja? Du kommst zu Weihnachten nicht nach Hause, oder hab ich's mit den Ohren?" Ich wußte selbst nicht, warum ich jetzt so ekelig reagierte. Anstelle mich endlich mal wieder so richtig mit ihm zu unterhalten - auch wenn es nur übers Telefon war - mußte ich zynisch werden und auf ihn ein schimpfen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, daß ich auch nicht besser als meine Eltern war und schämte mich. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann überkam mich wieder diese Verzweiflung und die tiefe Enttäuschung.

"Ran..."

"Viel Spaß mit deinem ach so tollen Fall, Sherlock Holmes. Sag bescheid, wenn du so in drei, vier Jahren mal wieder gedenkst aufzukreuzen!"

Mit voller Wucht knallte ich den Hörer auf die Gabel und starrte für eine lange Zeit entsetzt auf die schwarze Plaste. Was hatte ich denn da gerade getan? Shinichi rief so selten an und ich ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen. Es war das erste Mal in dem ganzen Jahr, daß ich ein Telefonat selbst beendete. Sonst hing ich immer an dem Hörer und versuchte, Shinichi so lange wie möglich in einer Unterhaltung zu halten, bis er dann wirklich auflegen mußte. Mitunter konnte sich die Verabschiedung über eine halbe Stunde hinziehen. Heute aber dauerte das Telefonat nur wenige Minuten, bevor ich es abrupt abbrach.

Oh Gott! Was würde Shinichi nur von mir denken?

Daß ich sauer war!

Oh ja, und wie ich sauer war!

Und gleichzeitig... war ich enttäuscht, traurig und verletzt. Ich hätte dieses Weihnachten so gerne mit meinem Shinichi gefeiert...

Eine weitere halbe Stunde verbrachte ich vor unserem Telefon, aber der schwarze Kasten blieb stumm. Shinichi versuchte nicht noch einmal anzurufen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde kehrte dann auch Paps zurück. Er war bereits betrunken und zog sich mit der Bemerkung, daß Mutti zurück in ihre Wahlheimat geflogen wäre und nicht gedenke, Weihnachten mit uns zu feiern, in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Meine Stimmung wurde immer gedrückter, genauso wie das Wetter immer schlechter wurde. Es regnete noch immer und mit jedem Tag schien der Regen zu zunehmen und die Wolkendecke dunkler zu werden.

Ich bereitete das Essen für Conan vor, stellte es auf den Küchentisch, verzog mich in mein Zimmer, schloß mich ein und vergrub mich in meine Decke. An dem Abend wollte ich niemanden mehr sehen, selbst meinen kleinen Sonnenschein nicht, der mehrfach an meine Tür klopfte, aber schließlich aufgab, als ich ihm nicht antwortete.

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe?

Pah!

Nicht für mich...

"Ran-kun?"

Am nächsten Tag saß ich auf meiner Schulbank und versuchte, dem Unterricht unserer Lehrer zu folgen. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, war furchtbar müde und nichts von all dem, was die Lehrer versuchten, in meinen Schädel zu pressen, interessierte mich. Mein Notizblock blieb den ganzen Vormittag über leer und ich starrte frustriert aus dem Fenster. Zum Glück schien es aber niemand weiter wahr zu nehmen. Noch zwei Tage Unterricht, heute eingeschlossen, und dann waren erst einmal zwei Wochen schulfrei. Nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch die Lehrer waren in Gedanken schon in den Feiertagen und so war es vermutlich gar nicht so schlimm, daß ich nur körperlich dem Unterricht beiwohnte.

Obwohl mir das im Moment völlig egal war.

"Ran-kun?"

Ich brauchte daher in der großen Mittagspause, in der ich mein lieblos zusammen gekochtes Bento düster anstarrte, einige Augenblicke, bis ich mitbekam, daß jemand meinen Namen rief. Nein, nicht irgend jemand, sondern Sonoko. Meine beste Freundin, mit der ich mich letzten Freitag gestritten hatte und die mich die ganze Woche über ignoriert hatte, nicht, daß ich irgendwie versucht hätte, mit ihr zu reden.

"Was gibt's?" fragte ich ein wenig irritiert, weil ich normalerweise diejenige war, die unsere Freundschaft nach heftigeren Wortwechseln wieder kittete. Daß sie auf mich zukam, das sah ihr doch gar nicht ähnlich. Anderseits, so viel war die letzten Tage über geschehen, da verwunderte mich eine reumütige Sonoko überhaupt nicht.

"Ich wollte fragen, was du die Feiertage über so machst." Sie setzte sich rittlings auf den freien Stuhl neben mir, denn die Sitzordnung war im Kunstunterricht alphabetisch und da saßen wir nicht neben einander, und grinste mich breit an. Dieses Lächeln hätte mich beinahe umgehauen, denn es paßte so überhaupt nicht zu meiner düsteren Stimmung.

"Keine Ahnung. Meine Mutti ist gestern wieder abgereist, Paps ertränkt seinen Kummer oder Ärger oder was auch immer darüber in Bier und Shinichi hat gestern angerufen und gesagt, daß er nicht kommen kann. Ich denke mal, ich werde mit Conan zu Professor Agasa gehen oder ein paar Trainingsstunden in Karate extra schieben. Hab' das Gefühl, daß ich das mal nötig hätte."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns. Ich konnte es Sonoko ansehen, daß sie mit sich kämpfte. Natürlich hatte sie den Anruf von Shinichi vorhergesehen und seine Absage zu auch diesem Weihnachtsfest stärkte sie in ihrem dunklen Weltbild, das sie von dem Schülerdetektiven hatte. Andererseits sah ich wohl zu mitgenommen aus, so daß sie mir ihre nicht gerade nette Meinung über Shinichi nicht schon wieder aufdrängen wollte.

Sonokos Miene verzog sich zu einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, bevor das Grinsen wieder auf ihr Gesicht zurück kehrte.

"Mir geht's wohl so ähnlich. Meine Schwester und ihr Verlobter fliegen nach Hawaii und meine Eltern haben irgend so eine Benefizveranstaltung wegen der Firma. Also wäre ich auch ganz allein." Sie lehnte sich vor und ihre Augen funkelten mich verschwörerisch an. Plötzlich war der Streit vom letzten Freitag vergessen, waren die Worte, die zwischen uns gefallen sind, nicht mehr wichtig. Mit einem Mal war sie wieder meine beste Freundin und nichts konnte je zwischen uns stehen. Besonders nicht so lapidare Worte oder eine verkorkste Party.

"Wie wär's, wenn WIR einfach Weihnachten zusammen feiern? Asuka würde auch gern mitkommen, genauso wie noch ein paar von ihren Freunden. Keine Angst, alle sind ganz lieb. Ihr Cousin kommt nicht mit und ich werde dich auch nicht mit jemandem verkuppeln wollen. Ganz großes Ehrenwort!" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Ich dachte da an dieses Chalet, das mein Onkel in den Bergen besitzt. Er mag die Kälte nicht so und will auch in den Süden fliegen, aber für uns wäre es ideal. Dort oben herrscht Schneegarantie, also wir können auf jeden Fall Ski fahren oder einen Schneemann bauen." Sonokos Wangen röteten sich und sie redete sich langsam in Begeisterung. "Ich hab' mir erst letztens ein Buch über alle möglichen Weihnachtstraditionen, ob nun europäisch oder amerikanisch oder sonstwoher, gekauft und da sind ein paar richtig geniale Sachen drin, die müssen wir unbedingt ausprobieren. Die Engländer mögen da so einen Pudding und hängen ihre Strümpfe über den Kamin und die Amerikaner..." Schon verfiel sie wieder in ihren typischen Monolog, aber ich hätte sie einfach nur umarmen können!

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten hob sich meine Stimmung in unbekannte Höhen. Die letzten Wochen waren ein einziges, deprimierendes Tief gewesen und da kam plötzlich meine beste Freundin daher wie ein rettender Engel und bot mir an, dem Alptraum meiner persönlichen Feiertage zu entkommen. Auf eine Skihütte, wo Schnee lag. Wo ich den ganzen Mist vergessen konnte. Zumindest für ein paar Tage.

Aber einen Knackpunkt hatte die ganze Sache dennoch.

"Und Conan-kun?" fragte ich skeptisch, unterbrach somit einige Augenblicke ihre Träumereien über Entenbraten, geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und romantisches Kerzenlicht. Sie sah mich an und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, wann sich ihre Lippen am Hinterkopf treffen würden. Vor noch wenigen Minuten wäre mir so eine fröhliche Laune tiefst zuwider gewesen, nun aber steckte mich Sonoko an und ich fühlte mich einfach großartig. So, wie man sich vor Weihnachten, mit nur noch einem langweiligen Schultag und der Aussicht auf zwei freie Wochen eigentlich fühlen sollte.

"Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du an dem Kleinen hängst." Erwiderte die Blondine schließlich und zuckte ihre Schultern. "Außerdem können wir ihn doch nicht mit deinem Vater allein zurück lassen. Wenn er nicht all zu viel Unsinn anstellt, darf er gerne mit... ARG! Ran-kun! Du erwürgst mich!"

Ihre Hilfeschreie beeindruckten mich aber überhaupt nicht. Conan durfte mit, ich würde Weihnachten auf einer Skihütte im frisch gefallenen Schnee verbringen und Sonoko war nicht mehr wütend auf mich. Das war einfach zu schön! Kurz entschlossen hatte ich meine beste Freundin umarmt und fest an mich gedrückt.

"Danke, Sonoko-kun."

Sie lachte nur und befreite sich teilweise aus meiner ungestümen Umklammerung.

"Sag das erst, wenn du die Feiertage mit mir und dem Traditionsbuch überlebt hast."

Ich aber lächelte sie nur glücklich an. Egal, was sie auch wieder vorhatte, es konnte nur besser sein, als hier zu Hause mit meinem sicherlich betrunkenen Paps zu bleiben, das verwaiste Weihnachtsgeschenk meiner Mutti anzustarren und dabei an Shinichi zu denken, der sowieso nicht kommen würde.

Ja, es konnte nicht nur besser sein, es klang einfach phantastisch!

"... mit Conan-kun auf die Skihütte kann. Dürfen wir, Paps? Bitte."

Ich war zwar schon siebzehn Jahre alt, fast volljährig, aber ich fragte meinen Paps dennoch. Er würde nicht nein sagen, das wußte ich, trotzdem fühlte ich mich wohler, wenn ich seinen Segen hatte. Privatdetektiv Mori Kogoro saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, aber er wirkte gar nicht sehr betrunken. Die Flasche Bier, die auf dem Holz stand, war nur angebrochen, nicht einmal zur Hälfte geleert. Unauffällig spähte ich umher, konnte aber keine weiteren Flaschen ausmachen. Der Papierkorb war leer und der Boden des Büros seltsam aufgeräumt. Hatte Paps nicht getrunken, weil Mutti einfach so wieder ins Flugzeug gestiegen und in ihre Wahlheimat zurück geflogen war? War sie ihm jetzt etwa doch egal? Gut, meine Eltern hatten sich über all die Jahre nicht scheiden lassen, wohl, weil Mutti eine einflußreiche Scheidungsanwältin war und für ihren faulen Ehemann , wie sie Paps manchmal bezeichnete, keine Alimente zahlen wollte. Dennoch befürchtete ich mit jedem Treffen, das schief lief, daß sie sich doch noch vor dem Gesetz offiziell trennen könnten. Ich wußte nicht, wie ich, auch nach langen zehn Jahren nicht, auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte das auch gar nicht herausfinden.

"Das trifft sich gut, Mausebein. Eigentlich wollte ich ja Professor Agasa fragen, ob er auf euch aufpassen kann, aber wenn du mit deiner Freundin feiern willst, ist mir das auch recht."

Paps erhob sich, er schwankte nicht einmal. Erstaunt runzelte ich meine Stirn, als ich den frisch gewaschenen Anzug sah. Paps schien sich rasiert und seine Haare mit ein wenig Gel zurück gekämmt zu haben. Er sah aus, als würde er zu einem Rendezvous gehen. Oder aber in den Krieg ziehen.

"Wieso? Was hast du denn vor?"

"Mit deiner Mutter reden." Gab er ein wenig zerknirscht zu und ich sah das Flugticket auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Zuerst durchlief es mich siedendheiß. Wollten die beiden sich jetzt etwa doch scheiden lassen? Dann aber beruhigte ich mich, als ich den ein wenig verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck meines Vaters sah. Nein, so sah kein Mann aus, der sich endgültig von seiner Ehefrau trennen wollte. So sah eher ein kleiner Schuljunge aus, der sich nicht eingestehen wollte, daß er gerade mal etwas Vernünftiges tat.

"Und wenn sie anstelle dieser Fichte eben eine Silbertanne haben will, kriegt sie eben eine Silbertanne." Murmelte Paps vor sich hin und stellte die angebrochene Bierflasche fort. Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht würden sie sich wieder vertragen! Oder sich zumindest so einigen, daß ich die beiden über Sylvester sah und sie sich nicht wie Maus und Katz stritten. Das wäre wundervoll!

"Wann geht's da los bei euch?"

"Morgen früh. Sonoko-kun holt uns gegen sechs Uhr ab. Nächsten Freitag sind wir dann wieder da."

"Dann wünsch' ich dir viel Spaß, Mausebein. Fahr vorsichtig Ski, brech' dir keine Beine, laß dir was Ordentliches vom Weihnachtsmann geben und komm mir gesund wieder."

Das waren immer seine letzten Worte, wenn ich irgendwo hin fuhr. Daß ich ihm wieder gesund nach Hause kommen sollte. Ich nickte glücklich.

"Na klar, mach ich. Liebe Grüße an Mutti."

Paps errötete und um ihm noch weitere peinliche Augenblicke zu ersparen, wirbelte ich herum mit den Worten, daß ich noch ein paar Sachen zu packen hätte. Ski gab es auf dem Chalet genug, darum brauchte ich mich nicht zu kümmern. Aber dicke Pullover, die wollte ich zur genüge mitnehmen, wo ich doch so eine schreckliche Frostbeule sein konnte.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer kam ich unweigerlich an Conans vorbei und sah, wie der Kleine gerade mit seiner eigenen Reisetasche kämpfte. Er hatte sie bis oben hin vollgestopft, die Kleidungsstücke jedoch nicht zusammen gefaltet. Nun konnte er den Reißverschluß nicht schließen und der bunte Stoff quoll aus der Tasche wie eine Riesenkrake, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. Amüsiert sah ich dem Schauspiel einige Minuten lang zu, bevor ich mich dann dazu entschloß, ihn aus seiner mißlichen Lage zu befreien.

"Hat dir deine Mutti nicht gezeigt, wie man seine Sachen zusammen legt?" frage ich und half ihm aus dem Pullover, der ihn gefangen hielt. Dann holte ich der Reihe nach seine Kleidung aus der Tasche heraus, um sie zusammen zu falten und ordentlich aufzuschichten.

"Ich bin doch noch viel zu klein dafür." Verteidigte sich Conan und scharrte mit seinen Füßen auf dem Teppich. Ich sah ihn kurz an und grinste breit.

"Für meine Pfannkuchen warst du heute beim Abendbrot aber noch nicht zu klein. Zehn Stück! Tut dir dein Bäuchlein denn nicht weh?" Ich hob meine Hand und stoppte kurz vor seinem Körper, als er ein klein wenig zurück wich.

"Nö. Hätte noch fünf weitere vertragen können." Erwiderte er frech und setzte sich auf sein Bett, um mir beim Packen zu zuschauen. Eine ganze Weile sagten wir nichts, wo ich schweigend arbeitete und mich wunderte, wie viel Kleidung der Junge mittlerweile besaß. Ohne irgend etwas war er zu uns gekommen. Typisch Professor Agasa. Er hatte keine Ahnung von kleinen Kindern und dachte überhaupt nicht daran, daß der kleine Conan etwas anderes als seine Schuluniform brauchen könnte. Begeistert war Conan nicht gerade gewesen, als ich ihn in diverse Kaufhäuser mitnahm, um ihm neue Sachen zu kaufen. Shoppen mochte er generell nicht. Es sei denn, ein Buchgeschäft lag auf unserem Weg. Ein Buchgeschäft, in dem Kriminalromane verkauft wurden. Der Junge mochte zwar erst sieben Jahre alt sein und gerade erst lesen können, aber er gab sich sehr viel Mühe und auch wenn es lange dauerte und er ein Buch manchmal tagelang mit sich herum schleppte, er schien am Ende dennoch zu siegen. Jetzt griff er gerade wieder nach einem Manga, das er sich aus meinem Zimmer geholt hatte. Ja, das war eher Literatur für einen kleinen Jungen.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Ja?" Er hatte den Manga auf seinen Schoß gelegt und sah mich mit seinen blauen Augen durchdringend an. Das konnte er phantastisch. Besonders, wenn er etwas wollte. Im Moment sah es jedoch nicht so aus, als würde er sich gleich wieder etwas von mir erbetteln. Da schlich wieder dieser undefinierbare Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und er rückte seine Brille zurecht.

"Freust du dich auf den Ausflug?"

"Na klar!" Fröhlich schloß ich seine Reisetasche und befand mich Sekunden später bereits im Geiste auf dem Berg. "Sonoko-kun hat gesagt, daß es dort oben im Winter immer Schnee gibt." Leicht nickte ich zum Fenster hinüber. Der Regen prasselte noch immer gegen die Scheibe, nun schon seit fast einer Woche ununterbrochen. "Wir können Schneemänner bauen, Conan-kun! Und Ski fahren! Und abends am Kamin sitzen und uns Gruselgeschichten erzählen! Und Sonoko-kun hat ein Buch über die Weihnachtstraditionen Europas und Amerikas! Das wird bestimmt lustig!"

Ich klatschte vor Freude in meine Hände und nickte begeistert meinen Kopf.

"Das ist schön." Er lächelte mich an und für einen Augenblick wirkte er gar nicht mehr wie ein kleines Kind, sondern vielmehr wie... "Hilfst du mir suchen? Ich finde meinen Photoknips nicht mehr." Er deutete zu dem Chaos in seinem Schrank und meine seltsamen Gedanken waren sofort verschwunden. Was hatte ich da gedacht? Conan war ein kleiner Junge, das konnte man nicht nur an seiner körperlichen Statur erkennen, sondern auch an dem kindlich-unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, als er über seine Tasche hinweg hüpfte und sich daran machte, diverse Spielsachen aus dem Inneren des Schrankes zu Tage zu fördern.

Hach, wir machten Urlaub in den Bergen!

Im Schnee!

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe...

Nun ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt der Liebe, aber dieses Jahr definitiv der Freundschaft und der Familie!

Leise kicherte ich, als sich eine uralte Luftmatratze in Bewegung setzte und Conan erschrocken auf quiekte, als sie ihn beinahe erschlug. Rasch war ich bei ihm, um meinem kleinen Sonnenschein zu helfen.

Zwei Stunden später fanden wir dann auch die Kamera.

Sie lag unter dem Bett.

Das Chalet war ein Traum!

Es war aus hellem Holz erbaut worden und bot einen angenehm weichen Kontrast zum kniehohen Schnee, der sich über die gesamten Berge erstreckte. Hohe Tannen wogen im leichten Wind vor der Südfront und alles glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, als sei das Land mit wertvollen Edelsteinen überzogen worden. Anders als in der Großstadt war hier der Himmel nicht mit grauen Wolken verhangen. Vielmehr schlängelten sich ein paar Schäfchenwolken vor azurblauem Hintergrund.

Ach, war das wunderschön hier! Ich hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können.

"Alles funkelt, als ob hier eine Diamantenmiene wäre." Sagte ich zu Sonoko, die mit mir gerade die letzten Schritte zum Chalet hoch stapfte. Die Straße endete einige hundert Meter unterhalb und dort hatte uns ein Freund von Sonokos Onkel abgesetzt. Asuka und einige ihrer Freunde würden erst in den frühen Abendstunden eintreffen. Genügend Zeit also, das Chalet und die Umgebung genau zu erkundschaften. Bestimmt war Conan genauso erpicht darauf wie ich. Der Junge war wirklich manchmal wie ein Sack Flöhe und mit Sicherheit wollte er sich im Schnee austoben.

"Ich finde, das sieht eher aus wie Puderzucker." Erwiderte der Kleine und zog sein persönliches Snowboard wie einen Schlitten hinter sich her. Ich hatte ihm zwar erzählt, daß es auf dem Chalet genügend Wintersportsachen gab, aber er beharrte auf seinem Snowboard, was er dann auch prompt auf dem Beifahrersitz einquartierte. Seine Reisetasche trug ich, sonst wäre er wohl noch tiefer im Schnee versunken, der ihm teilweise bis zu den Hüften reichte. "Puderzucker auf ganz leckeren Pfannkuchen. Meinst du nicht auch, Ran-neechan?"

Kurz blickte ich auf meinen Kleinen herab und mußte leise lachen, als ich das eindeutige Knurren seines Magens vernahm. Gut, wir waren ja auch schon sehr zeitig aufgestanden und seit Stunden unterwegs, um von der Großstadt in die Berge zu gelangen. Also würde es erst einmal ein verspätetes Mittagessen geben, dann konnten wir immer noch im Schnee umher tollen.

Der Gedanke, einen Schneemann zu bauen, machte mich noch glücklicher und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden mir Flügel wachsen. So frei und glücklich hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Eigentlich nicht seit jenem Nachmittag im Vergnügungspark...

Ich wischte diesen Gedanken entschieden beiseite. Schließlich war ich hier, um ein paar schöne Feiertage zu verleben, nicht, um erneut im Selbstmitleid zu versinken!

Im Inneren sah das Chalet sogar noch phantastischer aus. Es gab ein großes Wohnzimmer, das mit weichem Teppich ausgelegt war. Der hohe Tannenbaum, der beinahe die Decke erreichte, stand bereits, mußte nur noch geschmückt werden. Eine Aufgabe, die Sonoko übernehmen würde, denn sofort stürzte sie sich auf den Baumschmuck und inspizierte die glitzernden Kugeln, ob auch keine fehlte. Sie schien sich in dem Wintersitz ihres Onkels gut auszukennen, sicherlich hatte sie ihn hier schon oft besucht. Während Conan durch die ausladenden Fenster die umliegenden Berge betrachtete, bewunderte ich den großen Kamin. Bestimmt war es unglaublich romantisch, hier am offenen Fenster zu sitzen! Mit dem Liebsten...

Nein!

Ich werde nicht an ihn denken!

Nicht während der nächsten Tage!

"Hier werden wir dann unsere Socken aufhängen. Damit uns der Weihnachtsmann auch etwas bringt." Lachte Sonoko und legte den Baumschmuck behutsam beiseite. "Der Kamin ist eine Halbautomatik. Das Feuer ist zwar echt, aber es kann nichts passieren, weil es per Computer reguliert wird."

Conan schulterte wieder sein Snowboard und kam zu uns zurück gelaufen. Kurz musterte er den Kamin und ich war mir sicher, daß er es gerade bereute, noch so kleine Füße zu haben. Gewiß befürchtete, daß in seine kleinen Socken nicht genügend Geschenke passen würden.

"Am besten, ich zeige euch erst einmal eure Zimmer und wo die Küche ist. Das Knurren hält ja keiner aus!" Sonoko deutete auf den Jungen, der nur leise kicherte und anschließend sein Snowboard die Treppe hinauf zerrte. Er war von dem Ding einfach nicht zu trennen. Sonoko bot ihm an, es im Flur abzustellen, aber er murmelte nur, daß er nicht wollte, daß es jemand anderes benutzte. Also ließen wir ihm seinen Frieden und ich vergaß das Snowboard auch schon, wo ich die schön eingerichteten Zimmer sah. Hier gab es in jedem Schlafzimmer auch noch einmal einen kleineren Kamin, der jedoch völlig elektrisch funktionierte, sowie ein kleines Badezimmer. Was mich aber am meisten faszinierte, das war der phantastische Ausblick über die nahen Berge. Eine Tür führte auf einen Balkon, der das ganze Haus umfaßte, und ich lehnte mich weit über das Geländer, um tief die frische Luft einzuatmen.

Hier war es einfach nur herrlich!

"Ich merk schon, das ist eher dein Geschmack, als öde Kellerparties, was?" neckte mich meine beste Freundin und trat neben mich. Ich lächelte nur schuldbewußt, denn ich hatte ihr den damaligen Abend mächtig verdorben, wo sie es nur gut mit mir gemeint hatte.

"So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, Ran-kun." Blitzschnell hatte Sonoko ein wenig Schnee mit ihren Händen gepackt und ihn mir über die Haare gestülpt. "Und so noch viel besser!" Lauthals lachte sie los und bald befanden wir uns in einer heißen Schneeballschlacht. Auf dem Geländer des Balkons lag genug des weißen Elements und so jagten wir uns gegenseitig über das helle Holz. Die ruhige Bergluft war mit unserem Gelächter erfüllt und einige Vögel flogen aufgescheucht in den azurblauen Himmel. Conan kam natürlich auch nicht ungeschoren davon. Der Ärmste hatte sich bereits seine Jacke ausgezogen und mich sicherlich in der Hoffnung aufgesucht, daß es jetzt doch bestimmt gleich etwas zu Essen geben würde. Aber anstelle seiner heiß geliebten Pfannkuchen erhielt er eine große Ladung Schnee. Sonoko hatte ihm aus den Hinterhalt aufgelauert und ich mußte zu meiner Schande gestehen, daß es mir wahnsinnigen Spaß machte, den Kleinen, der wild um sich strampelte, fest zu halten und ordentlich einzuseifen. Conan wehrte sich und bald liefen wir alle drei über den Balkon um das ganze Haus herum und beschossen uns gegenseitig mit Schneebällen. Zwar war Conan kleiner als wir und konnte nicht so schnell laufen, aber er konnte unglaublich gut zielen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde waren wir erschöpft, der Schnee auf dem Geländer aufgebraucht und nun knurrten unsere drei Mägen um die Wette.

"Zieh dir einen neuen Pullover an und häng diesen über die Heizung." Ich konnte meiner Versuchung nicht widerstehen und strubbelte durch Conans dunkles Haar, in dem der Schnee geheimnisvoll glitzerte. "Dann komm runter. Ich mache Pfannkuchen."

"Au ja!"

Es war nicht nur Conan, der freudig aufschrie und keine drei Sekunden später die Treppe hinunter polterte, sich an den Tisch setzte, die Gabel in die Hand nahm und mich erwartungsvoll anblickte.

"Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Karotte, dann ist mein Schneemann fertig."

Ich stand auf und klopfte mir den Schnee von den dicken Thermohosen. Die Sonne war schon vor einer Stunde untergegangen, aber in dem Licht, das durch die großen Fenster des Chalets nach außen drang, konnte man noch genug sehen. Meinen Schneemann hatte ich keine fünf Meter vom Haus entfernt unter einer der großen Tannen errichtet und war sehr zufrieden mit meinem Werk. Die weiße Gestalt war beinahe so hoch wie ich und es hatte mich einige Mühe gekostet, den Kopf auf den großen Rumpf zu heben.

"Karodde?" fragte mich Conan und erst jetzt bemerkte ich das kauende Geräusch hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und wunderte mich irgendwie überhaupt nicht, daß das gesuchte Objekt aus dem Mund des Jungen ragte. Wie ein kleines Häschen knabberte er auf dem Gemüse und schien gar nicht daran gedacht zu haben, daß mein armer Schneemann nun ohne Nase leben mußte.

"Genau, diese Karotte, du Vielfraß." Mit zwei Schritten war ich bei ihm, ließ mich auf meine Knie nieder und zog ihn in meine Arme. "Was soll denn jetzt mein Schneemann machen? Er hat jetzt gar keine Nase mehr!"

"Ach..." noch immer kauend zeigte er auf die Gestalt hinüber, an der er die letzte Stunde über gearbeitet hatte. "Schdopff doch..." er schluckte, um deutlicher sprechen zu können. "... einfach einen Ast dort rein. Hab' ich bei meinem Mister Sniffle auch gemacht."

Mister Sniffle.

So hatte Conan kurzerhand seinen Schneehasen getauft. Ein richtiger Schneemann war zu groß für ihn gewesen und ein Schneekind wohl zu langweilig. Ich drückte meinen kleinen Nimmersatt an mich und blickte hinüber zu dem weißen Tier. Es war Conan wirklich gut gelungen. Man konnte deutlich die langen Ohren erkennen, die kerzengerade in den Himmel ragten. Der Schneehase stand auf seinen Hinterpfoten und schien die Vorderpfoten hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt zu haben, so als würde er nachdenken. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte ich Conan ebenfalls eine Karotte für seine Figur gegeben, aber als ich den Ast im Gesicht Hasen sah, wußte ich, daß der Kleine auch die zweite Karotte gemütlich gegessen hatte.

"Der sieht richtig gut aus, Conan-kun." Er lehnte sich leicht gegen mich. Bestimmt war ihm kalt, obwohl seine Wangen von der frischen Bergluft leicht gerötet waren. So richtig niedlich sah er aus, daß ich ihn hätte knuddeln können. Aber ich widerstand meinem Drang und drückte ihn statt dessen einfach ein klein wenig fester. Er war schließlich schon ein siebenjähriger Junge, ich wollte ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.

"Guck mal, Ran-neechan!" meinte er plötzlich und zeigte mit seiner Hand zum Himmel empor. Noch immer waren kaum Wolken zu sehen und man konnte die Sterne am dunklen Firmament leuchten sehen. Es waren so viele glitzernde Edelsteine, die man in den grellen Großstadtlichtern nicht immer wahr nahm.

"Eine Sternschnuppe..." Ehrfürchtig betrachtete ich, wie sich einer der Sterne von seinem angestammten Platz löste und in einem anmutigen Bogen zur Erde fiel. Ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken, der nicht von der Kälte des Schnees stammte. "Wie schön..."

"Du kannst dir etwas wünschen, Ran-neechan!"

Schon hatte Conan seine Augen geschlossen und seine Hände gefaltet, so als würde er zu Neujahr die Götter im Tempel um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich zuckte meine Schultern, ließ ihn aber seine Freude. Natürlich hatte ich einen Wunsch. Einen Wunsch, der stärker war als jeder andere. Einen Wunsch, den ich mir schon so oft gewünscht hatte, seit über einem ganzen Jahr. Einen Wunsch, der doch nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Shinichi...

Ich holte tief Luft und ermahnte mich, daß ich hier war, um mich zu amüsieren, nicht, um Trübsal zu blasen!

"Hast du dir etwas Schönes gewünscht, Ran-neechan?" fragte Conan nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille und ich konnte ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen, daß er meinen Wunsch nur all zu gern gewußt hätte.

"Ja. Aber das darf man ja nicht verraten." Flüsterte ich verschwörerisch und legte meinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Mund. Spielverderber war über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben und ich mußte leise lachen.

Mein kleiner Sonnenschein!

"Ran-kun? Conan-kun? Kommt ihr rein? Die anderen sind angekommen." Die Hintertür ging auf und Sonokos offensichtlich frierende Gestalt erschien im Rahmen. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper verschränkt und spähte hinaus in das Zwielicht.

"Wir kommen schon." Rief ich laut zu ihr hinüber und ließ - wenn auch widerstrebend - Conan los. Behutsam klopfte ich den Schnee von seinem Skianzug und suchte dann auf dem Fußboden nach seinen Handschuhen. Darin erinnerte er mich an Shinichi. Dieser hatte auch immer so konzentriert an seinen Fällen gearbeitet und dann auf solche Kleinigkeiten wie seine Handschuhe oder seinen Regenschirm oder sogar sein Portemonnaie nicht mehr geachtete. Mehr als einmal hatten wir Stunden damit zugebracht, seine Videokamera in dem Haus des Verdächtigten zu suchen, weil er sie zur Aufklärung des Falles gebraucht und nach der Stellung des Verbrechers schlicht vergessen hatte. Wir fanden sie schließlich - im Polizeipräsidium, weil Inspektor Meguré glaubte, daß sie dem Angeklagten gehörte und sie als Beweismaterial konfiszierte.

Shinichi...

Nein, ich würde nicht an ihn denken!

Nein!

"Wir zeigen Sonoko-kun unsere Werke später, ja? Dann machen wir auch ein Photo davon."

"Jap."

Conans kleine, vom Schnee kalte Hand schob sich in meine und so gingen wir zum Chalet zurück.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als wir schließlich ins Bett und unter unsere warmen Decken krochen. Asuka und ihre Freunde erwiesen sich als sehr angenehme Mitbewohner, Sonoko hatte uns nicht zu viel versprochen. Vermutlich hatte ich damals bei der Party einfach eine zu schlechte Laune und mit ihrem dummen Cousin Pech gehabt, denn Asuka und die anderen Leute, drei Jungs und zwei Mädchen, deren Namen ich mir in der Eile noch nicht hatte merken können, waren sehr freundlich. Wir machten ein langes Abendbrot und unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Bis Conan neben mir auf der Couch einnickte und auch Sonoko mehr als einmal herzhaft gähnte. In meinem Zimmer, das ich mir mit Conan teilte, fiel ich rasch in einen traumlosen Schlaf, der jedoch nicht lange anhielt. Wie spät es war, wußte ich nicht genau, weil ich die Uhr in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte, aber es mußte noch weit vor Sonnenaufgang sein. Zuerst fragte ich mich, was mich denn da geweckt hatte. Das Chalet befand sich weitab von der Straße und jeglicher Zivilisation. Autos fuhren so gut wie nie auf der kleinen Straße, auf der wir hergekommen waren und laut Sonoko lag ein zwei Stunden Marsch zwischen diesem Chalet und dem nächsten bewohnten Gebäude, noch weiter war es zur nächsten Ortschaft. Also konnte mich kein Autolärm geweckt haben. Oder war es gerade diese Ruhe gewesen, die ich nicht gewöhnt war? Schließlich befand sich Paps Detektei gleich neben einer stark befahrenen Hauptstraße und mein Zimmer zeigte natürlich auch zu dieser hinaus.

Ich richtete mich leicht auf und sah, daß das Bett, das nur einen Meter von meinem entfernt stand, leer war. Nani? Wo war denn Conan hin? Im Badezimmer sah ich kein Licht, also konnte er auch nicht auf die Toilette gegangen sein. Unternahm der Kleine etwa auch hier seine nächtlichen Streifzüge? Nun, vielleicht hatte er schon wieder Hunger bekommen und befand sich auf einem Raubzug zum Kühlschrank. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken und stand auf. Bevor ich jedoch die Tür erreichen konnte, bemerkte ich einen leichten Luftzug und begriff, daß die Balkontür geöffnet war. Vermutlich hatte mich der Wind, der nun in unser Zimmer eindrang, geweckt. Ich hatte schon immer sehr empfindlich auf Kälte reagiert und im tiefsten Winter blieb mein Fenster die Nacht hindurch immer verschlossen, die Heizung hoch gedreht und eine zweite Zudecke griffbereit.

"Conan-kun?"

Kurz suchte ich nach meinen Hausschuhen und hängte mir meinen Morgenmantel über meinen bereits frierenden Körper. Dann betrat ich den Balkon. Der Schnee knirschte unter meinen Füßen und kleine Wolken bildeten sich vor meinem Mund, als ich tief ausatmete. Gott, das war ja noch kälter, als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte! Die Sterne glitzerten, aber ein paar Wolken kamen auf. Langsam, aber stetig schoben sie sich vor den gerade erst aufgegangenen Mond und hüllten die Berge in Finsternis. Dennoch blieb genügend Licht für mich übrig, so daß ich die kleine Gestalt erkannte, die am südlichen Ende des Balkons gegen das Geländer lehnte und schweigend in die weiße Landschaft hinaus schaute.

"Conan-kun?"

Er schien mich nicht zu hören. Leise summte der Photoapparat, den er in seinen Händen hielt und es schien, als ob er den Zoom betätigte, um etwas oder jemanden besser sehen zu können.

"Conan-kun! Was machst du denn hier? Photographierst du die Berge?" Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, schien mich erst jetzt zu bemerken. Erschrocken blickte er auf und ich konnte durch die Gläser seiner Brille erkennen, wie sich seine blauen Augen weiteten.

"Ran...nee...chan...?" fragte er verwirrt und als ich näher an ihn heran trat, spürte ich, daß er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Meine Güte, er trug ja auch nur seinen Schlafanzug, nichts weiter darüber! Wenigstens hatte er an seine Hausschuhe gedacht, aber die kleinen Fellknäuel mit Bärenköpfen konnten die eisige Kälte der Nacht auch nicht besonders gut abhalten.

"Was machst du hier?" meine Stimme klang ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt. "Du wirst dir noch den Tod holen, wenn du hier draußen so herum geisterst!"

Conan reagierte aber nicht weiter auf meine Sorge, sondern hob seine Kamera und deutete zu einem kleinen Wäldchen hinüber.

"Dort drüben hab' ich ein Licht gesehen, das immer hin und her geht. Laut Sonoko-kun kann dort aber niemand sein, die nächsten Nachbarn sind weiter von uns entfernt."

"Dann werden es wohl ein paar Glühwürmchen sein!" erwiderte ich und mißachtete sein skeptisches Gesicht. Natürlich waren es keine Glühwürmchen, die wären schon längst erfroren. Genauso erfroren, wie mein Kleiner aussah. Seine Lippen sahen im fahlen Licht der Sterne bläulich aus, seine Haut bleich. Ich nahm ihn entschieden in meine Arme und spürte, wie eiskalt der kleine Körper unter dem dünnen Schlafanzug wirklich war. "Oder eben der Förster. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt schnurz! Du kommst jetzt wieder mit ins Bett, bevor du dir noch eine richtige Erkältung holst!"

"Aber..."

Offensichtlich wollte er nicht fort von hier. Empört strampelte er mit seinen kurzen Beinen, als ich ihn kurzerhand hoch hob und zurück zu unserem Zimmer trug.

"Ran-neechan... Was ist, wenn da draußen jemand ein Verbrechen plant und..."

"Verbrechen! Conan-kun! Nicht überall, wo du bist, müssen immer gleich Leichen auftauchen! Das Licht hat bestimmt eine ganz einfache Erklärung!" Entschieden verschloß ich die Balkontür hinter mir, wollte nicht daran denken, wie lange der Kleine schon da draußen in der eisigen Kälte gestanden haben mochte. Hoffentlich hatte er sich keine Erkältung oder gar noch etwas Schlimmeres eingefangen! Ich wollte nicht, daß er die Feiertage mit Fieber im Bett verbrachte... und ich schuldbewußt neben ihm sitzen und mich für meine Unfähigkeit als ältere Schwester rügen müßte.

Ich setzte Conan auf mein Bett und zog ihm seine völlig durchgefrorenen Teddybärschuhe aus. Er war sichtlich beleidigt, weil ich ihm nicht glaubte, aber das scherte mich im Moment wenig. Meine Güte, es war Mitten in der Nacht! Kleine Jungen in seinem Alter gehörten da schon lange ins Bett!

"Ab unter die Decke mit dir!" meinte ich und schubste ihn ein wenig. Er wollte von meinem Bett rutschen und in sein eigenes zurück kehren, aber ich ließ ihn nicht vorbei. "Das hast du dir so gedacht, Frechdachs. Damit du, sobald ich eingeschlafen bin, wieder abhauen und dieses dumme Licht suchen kannst, was?" Ein schuldbewußter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, so als ob ich seine geheimsten Gedanken erraten hätte. "Vergiß es! Du schläfst heute nacht in meinem Bett! Da hab' ich dich besser unter Kontrolle!"

Conans Kopf fuhr hoch und entsetzt starrte er mich an.

"Nein." Entschieden ruderte er mit seinen Armen, aber ich war stärker und drückte ihn auf die weiche Matratze. "Das kannst du nicht machen! Ran-neechan!"

"Und ob ich das machen kann, kleiner Mann. Wenn du nicht sofort lieb bist, dann schließ ich deine Kamera weg!"

Nun schmollte er offensichtlich. Wütend funkelten mich seine Augen an und er schlug meine Hand weg, als ich ihm seine Brille abnehmen wollte. Gut, wenn er sauer sein wollte, von mir aus! Ich ließ ihn nicht noch einmal da raus gehen, wo er sich den Tod holen konnte!

Müde gähnte ich und kroch neben ihm unter die Decke, die sich nach dem Ausflug in die Winternacht wunderbar warm anfühlte. Meine Augen wurden schwer und ich spürte, wie mich langsam der Schlaf übermannte.

Ach, Conan würde schon nicht lange auf mich sauer sein. Spätestens morgen früh zum Frühstück. Müde lächelte ich und nahm mir vor, ihm als Wiedergutmachung einen Schokoladenpudding zu kochen. Gesund war das zum Frühstück vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber es schmeckte ihm und damit konnte ich ihn bestimmt wieder für mich gewinnen.

Der kleine Körper zitterte noch immer neben mir. Conan schien sich nicht zu bewegen, lag steif auf der Matratze. Nur zwei Mal mußte er niesen und wischte seine Nase einfach an dem Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges ab, obwohl ich unter meinem Kopfkissen eine Packung Taschentücher hatte. So wie zu Hause auch.

Er fror immer noch.

Schon fast im Reich der Träume rückte ich ein wenig näher an meinen kleinen Juniordetektiven heran und nahm ihn einfach in meine Arme, um ihn zu wärmen. Conan versteifte sich komplett und mußte erneut niesen.

"Das schreit nach Honigmilch..." flüsterte ich leise und lehnte meinen Kopf leicht gegen den seinen. Sein Haar roch nach frischer Bergluft und war noch ein wenig gefroren. Wie lange er wohl wirklich da draußen gestanden hatte? Er würde es mir bestimmt nicht sagen, aber ich würde ihn schon wieder warm bekommen. Die Decken in diesem Haus waren wunderbar dick. "Schlaf gut, mein Süßer."

Ich schloß meine Augen und ließ mich langsam in den Schlaf hinüber gleiten. Conan gab plötzlich seinen trotzigen Widerstand auf und kuschelte sich - vermutlich hatte er sich in sein Schicksal ergeben - an mich. Sanft lächelte ich und hielt ihn fest.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich von Shinichi, wie er zu mir zurück kam.

"Ein Licht?" Sonoko hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne und die Kristallkugel baumelte in ihren Händen. "Keine Ahnung, was das gewesen sein könnte. Nachts läuft hier niemand mehr Ski, außerdem ist das Touristengebiet einige Kilometer weiter nördlich." Kurz überlegte sie, dann zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern und fuhr fort, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. "Vielleicht war's ja ein Förster oder so. Keine Ahnung, ist doch auch nicht weiter wichtig, oder?"

Conan saß neben mir auf der Wohnzimmercouch und hielt seine dampfende Milch mit Honig fest in seinen kleinen Händen. Nach dem nächtlichen Ausflug hatten wir beide gründlich verschlafen. Nun war es beinahe Mittag und Asuka und ihre Freunde waren ein wenig Skifahren gegangen. Erst befürchtete ich, daß uns Sonoko vielleicht wütend sein könnte, aber meine beste Freundin war bester Dinge. Sie putzte das ganze Haus mit allerlei Weihnachtsschmuck heraus und war ganz froh, daß ihr dabei niemand im Weg herum stand oder gar an ihrer Dekoration herum kritisierte. Solange wir auf der Couch saßen und unsere warmen Getränke unbeweglich genossen, durften wir bleiben.

Ich selbst gönnte mir einen warmen Tee und konnte deutlich an Conans Gesichtsausdruck lesen, daß ihm das Licht nicht egal war.

"Weißt du was? Wir können ja, wenn der Baum geschmückt ist, auch eine Runde Ski fahren gehen. Fahren wir einfach zu dem kleinen Wäldchen hinüber, wo du dein Licht gesehen hast, Conan-kun und dann kannst du dich davon überzeugen, ob das eine Einbildung war oder nicht, okay?"

Er sah von seiner Milch auf und lächelte mich an. Sofort wußte ich, daß er mir für diesen Vorschlag meine nächtliche Einmischung in seine detektivischen Angelegenheiten verziehen hatte.

"Du brauchst in der Schmückerei auch mal eine Pause, Sonoko-kun!"

Meine beste Freundin drehte sich zu mir um, sie hielt gerade zwei glitzernde Kugeln in ihren Händen und Lametta mischte sich in ihre blonden Haare. Für einige Momente schien sie zu überlegen, dann aber nickte sie.

"Na gut." Sie deutete mit einem diebischen Grinsen zum Kamin hinüber. "Ich habe auch schon eure Socken auf gehangen. Ich hoffe, ich hab' nicht eure besten erwischt. Ihr kriegt sie auch wieder, wenn das Fest vorbei ist, okay?"

Ich folgte ihrem Blick und konnte acht große Socken am Kaminsims aufgeknüpft erkennen - und eine winzige, die ein wenig abseits hing. Es war nicht so, daß Sonoko Conan nicht leiden konnte, sie liebte es nur, ihn immer wieder aufzuziehen. Heute aber erwiderte der Junge nichts und mir entging somit ein weiterer Teil des berühmten Wer hat die meisten Argumente - Wettkampfes zwischen meiner besten Freundin und meinem kleinen Sonnenschein.

Für einige Momente sah Conan von seiner heißen Honigmilch auf und betrachtete die winzige Socke traurig. Leicht hob er seinen rechten Fuß, aber es war eindeutig seine Socke. Seine Füße waren nicht viel größer, er war eben erst sieben Jahre alt. Dieser Anblick machte mich selbst ganz traurig, obwohl ich genau wußte, daß Sonoko es nicht böse gemeint hatte. Tröstend legte ich meinen freien Arm und Conans Schultern und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

"Wir können ja die Socken tauschen, Conan-kun. Ich brauch' dieses Jahr sowieso nichts weiter. Ich bin auf einer Hütte in den Bergen, es liegt Schnee und ich bin zusammen mit meinen besten Freunden."

Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, aber er erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte erneut in seine Honigmilch. Besonders überzeugt hatte ich ihn ja nicht gerade mit meinen Worten.

"Ich hasse es, so klein zu sein!" flüsterte er und ballte seine kleinen Hände um die dampfende Tasse. Überrascht beugte ich mich leicht vor und glaubte, Tränen in seinen Augen funkeln zu sehen. Dann aber blickte er auf und der verzweifelte Ausdruck war komplett von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Statt dessen schaute mir ein kleiner Junge unschuldig, ja sogar ein wenig trotzig entgegen.

"In diese Socke paßt ja nicht mal ein Schokoriegel!" schmollte er beleidigt und wippte mit seinen kleinen Beinen. "Das ist eine blöde Tradition!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht stieg Sonoko von der kleinen Leiter und kam zu uns hinüber geschlendert. Sie schien den schmollenden Conan zu genießen und gab sich sicherlich einen Punkt auf der mentalen Wettkampfliste. Leider hatte ich keine Ahnung, wer gerade führte.

"Da gibt es aber auch noch eine andere Tradition, Conan-kun." Meinte sie schelmisch und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. "Und zwar kommt da der Weihnachtsmann und die Kinder können in seinen großen Geschenkesack greifen und sich etwas heraus holen."

"Ein großer Sack?" Hoffnung keimte auf in meinem kleinen Sonnenschein und ich mußte nun ebenfalls leise kichern.

"Ein ganz großer Sack." Sonokos Gesicht war ungewöhnlich ernst und fast lehrerhaft schaute sie auf den Jungen herab.

"Wunderbar!" Conan verschüttete ein wenig von seiner Milch, als er sie mit einem Knall auf den Tisch abstellte und durch den Raum stürmte. "Dann ist ja Weihnachten gerettet!" Nun grinste er breit. "Ich hol mal mein Snowboard und wir gehen Skifahren, ja, Ran-neechan? Ja?"

"Ja, mein Süßer."

Sonoko und ich konnten unser lautes Lachen gerade noch zurück halten, bis Conan die Treppe laut hinauf getrampelt war.

Morgen war Weihnachten!

Zufrieden mit mir und der Welt saß ich am Abend vor dem Kamin und hörte zu, wie Charles, ein guter Freund von Asuka, dessen Eltern aus England stammten, alte Märchen erzählte. Alle stammten aus Europa und wir hörten gespannt zu. Die Moral der Geschichten unterschied sich nicht besonders von der japanischer Märchen, aber die Charaktere waren so anders. Samurei gab es nicht, dafür aber kühne Ritter.

Conan saß neben mir im Schneidersitz auf dem weichen Teppich und löffelte langsam seinen Schokoladenpudding, den ich ihm zum Abendbrot gekocht hatte. Auch er war in der Zauberwelt gefangen und ich fragte mich, ob er lieber der starke Krieger oder der listige Zauberer gewesen wäre. Sein geheimnisvolles Licht hatte Conan jedenfalls nicht finden können. Wir waren extra zu dem kleinen Wäldchen gefahren, wobei ich bemerkte, daß ich wirklich aus der Übung war. Das Skifahren an sich strengte mich nicht sonderlich an, ich war bei meinem Karatetraining Schlimmeres gewöhnt. Aber mehr als einmal verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und war froh, daß der Schnee tief und weich war. Während Sonoko und ich kleine Runden um das Wäldchen drehten und mir Sonoko so einige Tricks beibrachte, suchte Conan den Ort ab, den er letzte Nacht so eingehend durch den Zoom seiner Kamera beobachtet hatte. Aber er fand nichts. Nicht einmal die kleinsten Spuren. Vermutlich hatte der Wind die Spuren verwischt, wenn überhaupt je jemand dort gewesen war. Ich selbst hatte das Licht in der letzten Nacht nicht gesehen und vermutete still, daß wohl ganz einfach Conans sprühende Phantasie mit ihm durchgegangen war.

Also kehrten wir von der frischen Bergluft hungrig gemacht ohne geheimnisvolles Licht zum Chalet zurück und ich nahm mir vor, in der nächsten Nacht ein besonders aufmerksames Auge auf meinen Kleinen zu haben. Ich kannte Conan nach einem Jahr gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er so verrückt war und mitten in der Nacht zu dem Wald schleichen könnte.

Sonoko übertraf sich selbst mit der Weihachtsdekoration. Silbern leuchtete der Baum, Lichterketten erhellten fast jedes Fenster des Chalets, Engel und andere Gestalten schmückten Tische, Schwibbögen die Fensterbänke. Es war einfach urgemütlich, hier zu sitzen und der angenehmen Stimme Charles' zuzuhören, eingelullt vom Zwielicht der Kerzen und dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers. Daß es per Computer geregelt wurde, störte mich nicht weiter. Es fiel auch gar nicht auf.

Asuka hatte verkündigt, daß sie sich persönlich um das Festessen kümmern würde und nicht nur Sonokos Augen begannen zu leuchten, als das zierliche Mädchen vom Gänsebraten erzählte. Sie sagte, es sei ein Geheimrezept ihrer Familie und hätte bisher jedem geschmeckt. Ich konnte es Conan ansehen, daß er sich am liebsten auf der Stelle davon überzeugt hätte, aber er mußte noch bis morgen warten.

Denn morgen war ja Weihnachten!

Glücklich lehnte ich mich zurück und schloß meine Augen. Gut, um richtig rundum glücklich zu sein, fehlte eine bestimmte Person im Raum, aber ich zwang mich, diesen Gedanken nicht all zu häufig in meinem Kopf zu zulassen. Shinichi war nicht da, er hatte besseres zu tun. Tja, hatte er eben Pech gehabt! Da verpaßte er eben das schönste Weihnachtsfest, das ich seit Jahren hatte. Da verpaßte er eben Schneeballschlachten, Schneemänner bauen und wilde Verfolgungsjagden auf wackeligen Skibrettern.

Ob Shinichi all das überhaupt mochte?

Leise seufzte ich. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, daß ich mehr von meinem Schülerdetektiv wußte. Klar, Alltagssituationen hatten wir genügend durchlebt, aber wie er solch einen Urlaub gemocht hätte - oder ob er ihm einfach zu langweilig gewesen wäre - das konnte ich nicht einschätzen. Ob er sich über das letzte Jahr hinweg sehr verändert hatte? Was war, wenn er wieder kam und ich erkannte ihn nicht mehr? Was war, wenn er nach Tokio zurück kehrte und nicht mehr der Shinichi war, den ich einmal kannte? Den ich doch so sehr liebte...

Tief holte ich Luft und öffne meine Augen, zwang mich, mich nicht von der tiefen Trauer, die immer noch in mir ruhte, überwältigen zu lassen.

"Ran-neechan?" Conan schaute mich mit seinem Schokoladenmund fragend an. Er hielt noch immer einen halb vollen Löffel in seiner Hand, schien die süße Speise aber ganz vergessen zu haben. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Ja, manchmal schien er es zu spüren, wenn es mir nicht gut ging. Dann war er immer zur Stelle und schaute mich mit seinen blauen Augen so durchdringend an, als könnte er direkt in mein Herz sehen. Manchmal erzählte ich ihm dann auch von meinen Ängsten, die er dann mit kindlicher Überzeugung zu zerstreuen versuchte. Er war der Überzeugung, daß Shinichi bald zu mir zurück kommen würde - und darin besaß er wohl den festeren Glauben als ich. Doch, manchmal ließ ich mich dazu hinreißen und erzählte ihm so einiges von mir. Manchmal, nicht heute. Heute würde ich mich nicht von meinen trüben Gedanken übermannen lassen. Heute saß ich hier zusammen mit meinen besten Freunden in einer Skihütte vor einem warmen Kamin und hörte fremden Märchen zu. Was interessierte es mich schon, wo sich Shinichi gerade herum trieb, welchen bescheuerten Fall er wieder zu lösen hatte und daß diesem arroganten Detektiv seine Verbrechen wichtiger waren als die Menschen, die ihn liebten! Das konnte mir doch vollkommen egal sein!

Nein, ich belog mich selbst, es war mir nicht egal. Aber ich fühlte mich so wohl hier, so geborgen, da würde ich mir nicht alles von meinen Ängsten zerstören lassen. Mit denen konnte ich mich später auch noch auseinandersetzen. Später, wenn die Feiertage vorbei waren. Viel später. Nicht heute!

"Alles in Ordnung, mein Süßer." Er streckte mir seinen Löffel entgegen und automatisch ließ ich mich füttern. Ja, der Pudding war mir wirklich gut gelungen, das mußte ich mir eingestehen, auch wenn das sehr nach Selbstlob klang. Dann nahm ich Conan in meine Arme und zog ihn auf meinen Schoß. Anders als letzte Nacht wehrte er sich nicht, sondern klapperte wieder mit seinem Löffel in der Schüssel. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und aufmerksam hörte er Charles zu, der gerade ein Märchen begann, das Dornrößchen hieß. Es handelte von einer wunderschönen Prinzessin, die in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf fiel und nur von ihrem geliebten Prinzen wach geküßt werden konnte. Das Märchen war sehr romantisch, vielleicht sogar ein wenig schnulzig, aber mir gefiel es, genauso wie Sonoko dahin schmolz und Charles mehrere Rückfragen stellte, die besonders das Aussehen des Märchenprinzen betrafen.

Conan grinste in meinen Armen vor sich hin und nuckelte an seinem Löffel. Ich wußte nicht, was er mit dem Märchen in Verbindung brachte. Vermutlich stellte er sich gerade vor, wie man solch tolle Rosen züchtete, die ja jedes Haus einbruchssicher und jede Alarmanlage überflüssig machten. Vielleicht erwischte er auch die böse Hexe und überführte sie des Verbrechens, um sich anschließend von der Prinzessin feiern zu lassen - mit viel Schokoladenpudding, verstand sich.

Woran er auch immer dachte, meine Gedanken kehrten natürlich zu meinem Shinichi zurück. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn ich die schlafende Prinzessin wäre und er würde mich wach küssen. Natürlich klang das absolut nicht nach uns beiden. Shinichi war keine sehr romantische Natur. Er würde wohl eher die Hexe verhaften und die Spindel eingehend untersuchen, bevor er auch nur auf die Idee käme, mich zu küssen. Aber allein die Vorstellung war so... so romantisch.

Glücklich lächelte ich vor mich hin und meine Wangen brannten - nicht nur von der Wärme, die der Kamin verbreitete. Nein, Shinichi war nicht so wie der Prinz in diesem Märchen. Aber er war mein Prinz, und ich war die wartende Prinzessin. Ich hoffte nicht, daß ich hundert Jahre auf ihn würde warten müssen, aber tief in meinem Inneren wußte ich, daß ich selbst solch eine lange Zeit ausgehalten hätte. Wenn ich dafür einen Kuß von ihm bekäme...

"Ran-neechan?" Conan guckte mich ganz merkwürdig an und wedelte mit seinem Schokoladenlöffel vor der Nase herum. "Willst du noch einen Beiß?"

"Hm-hm." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und hoffte, daß niemand mitbekommen hatte, wie rot ich geworden war. Aber alle schauten zu Charles, der wirklich ein sehr guter Märchenerzähler war. Glücklich lehnte ich mich zurück, schloß die Augen und kehrte in meinen Tagtraum zurück.

Ja, es wäre schön gewesen, wenn Shinichi hier wäre, aber ich war auch so glücklich. Mit Sonoko, mit Conan und mit den anderen netten Menschen.

Natürlich war ich glücklich!

Denn schließlich war ja morgen Weihnachten.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jinge all the way..."

Sonoko tanzte am nächsten Tag singend durch das ganze Haus und besserte hier und da die Dekoration noch ein wenig aus. Asuka befand hatte sich in der Küche verschanzt und ließ niemanden herein, wahrscheinlich, um das geheime Hausrezept ihrer Großmutter zu beschützen. Wenn man lieb bettelte, reichte sie einem ein wenig zu Essen heraus, ansonsten mußte man sich eben mit den Plätzchen und den Lebkuchen begnügen, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch in einer großen Schale standen. Nun, vielleicht war es auch besser so, ein wenig Hunger zu haben, wenn Asuka ihr Festessen auftischte.

Die restlichen Mitbewohner waren noch einmal Skifahren gegangen und Conan und ich wollte es ihnen gleich tun. Der Kleine war ganz erpicht darauf, sein Snowboard noch ein wenig auszuprobieren, während ich dieses Mal wohlweislich drei Karotten von Asuka erbeutete. Eine mußte doch Conans Heißhunger überleben und meiner Schneefrau, die ich heute neben meinen Schneemann bauen wollte, eine gute Nase sein.

"Ran-neechan?" Conan war bereits in voller Montur und kämpfte sichtlich mit dem Reißverschluß seines Skianzuges. Die Mütze hielt er in seinen Händen und die Handschuhe hingen aus den Taschen seiner Jacke. Bestimmt würde er sie bei der nächsten Bewegung verlieren und ich durfte sie ihm dann wieder hinterher tragen. "Ran-neechan?" Seine Stimme klang leicht verzweifelt und seine blauen Augen funkelten wütend. Wütend über sich selbst, weil er nicht in der Lage war, den ungezogenen Reißverschluß ordentlich zu schließen. Er schwitzte sicherlich in den Anzug und wollte sich einfach nur sein Snowboard schnappen und hinaus ins Freie toben. Ich selbst war ebenfalls bereits voll eingekleidet, war aber noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, um mir einige Plätzchen zu klauen. Ein großes Mahl erwartete mich in den Abendstunden, das wußte ich auch, nur leider interessierte das meinen Magen überhaupt nicht und er knurrte unbarmherzig vor sich hin. Vielleicht würde ihn ja ein Lebkuchen besänftigen, zumindest für eine Weile.

"Ich komme ja schon, mein Süßer." Bei dem Anblick mußte ich einfach lachen, obwohl ich es nicht böse meinte. Ich kam zu ihm hinüber und schob seine Hände von dem Reißverschluß weg. Erschöpft lehnte sich Conan gegen den Türrahmen und ließ mich machen. Es war nicht weiter schlimm, ein wenig Stoff hatte sich verheddert, aber der Junge hatte bei solchen Sachen noch nie besonders viel Geduld bewiesen. Wenn ich ihn nicht geholfen hätte, hätte er den Anzug entweder zerrissen oder wäre eben mit halb offener Jacke in den Schnee hinaus gerannt.

"Na bitte. Alles wieder paletti." Vorsichtig schloß ich den Reißverschluß und sah munter auf zu ihm - und an ihm vorbei. Jede Tradition, die Sonoko auf ihrer bunt durcheinander gemischten Weihnachtsfeier gebrauchte, kannte ich natürlich nicht. Was sie mit dem Besen wollte, war mir noch immer schleierhaft, aber ich war weise genug, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Andere Traditionen waren mir dagegen bekannt, entweder aus Büchern, schnulzigen Filmen oder aber von zu Hause. Traditionen, die meine Eltern einst eingehalten hatten, als Mutti noch bei uns lebte und wir noch eine richtige Familie gewesen waren.

"Guck mal." Ich zeigte nach oben und Conan folgte meinem Blick. "Das ist ein Mistelzweig." Der Junge erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte den grünen Zweig, der direkt über uns im Türrahmen hing, schweigend an.

"Und?" Gelangweilt wollte er sich abwenden, sein Snowboard schnappen und in den Schnee hinaus rennen, aber ich hielt ihn zurück.

"Kennst du die Tradition nicht?" Er wurde mit einem Schlag so rot wie eine Tomate und sah unglaublich niedlich aus. Also wußte er doch, daß sich zwei, die unter einem Mistelzweig standen, küssen mußten. Shinichi hatte früher bei sich immer alle Mistelzweige abgenommen, denn seine Mutter hatte diese Tradition immer geliebt und bekam durch sie eine Entschuldigung, ihren fast erwachsenen Sohn wieder einmal knuddeln zu dürfen. Noch zu gut erinnerte ich mich daran und mußte auch jetzt noch bei dem Gedanken, wie Shinichi durch das ganze Haus rannte, dicht gefolgt von seiner schönen Mutter, grinsen.

Conan zierte sich jetzt fast genau so.

Nun ja, er war ja schließlich schon sieben, fast acht, wie er immer so hartnäckig behauptete. Da küßte man keine Mädchen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn gehen lassen und das ganze auf sich beruhen lassen, wenn er nicht so verdammt niedlich ausgesehen hatte. Als er sah, daß er mir nicht entkommen konnte, schmollte er und stemmte seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Dabei rutschten natürlich die Handschuhe heraus, aber er beachtete sie nicht weiter.

"Ich will das nicht!" murrte er. "Ich will diese ganzen blöden Traditionen nicht! Erst krieg ich 'ne Minisocke und jetzt auch noch dieser Mist!"

"Ach, es ist doch nur ein kleiner Kuß." Bei meinen Worten wurde er noch röter, falls das noch möglich war, und ich mußte mir ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er sah wirklich furchtbar niedlich aus. Ich umfaßte sanft, aber bestimmt seine Schultern und ein Hauch von Panik schlich in seine blauen Augen. Seine Brille rutschte, aber dieses Mal korrigierte er sie nicht.

"Ran-neechan!"

Nun mußte ich doch leise kichern und beugte mich vor, um ihn einfach nur einen Schmatz auf die Nasenspitze zu drücken. Ich wollte ihn nur ein wenig necken, mehr nicht. Conan konnte sich bei solchen Sachen so schön genieren. Mit ihm ins Dampfbad zu gehen, das war eine reine Freude. Erst sträubte er sich minutenlang und wollte sich nicht von mir den Rücken schrubben lassen - dann konnte er nicht genug davon bekommen. Nun ja, er war eben ein kleiner Junge.

Ich beugte mich noch ein wenig weiter vor und sah kurz in seine blauen Augen. Sie waren ein wenig geweitet und dunkler als sonst. Tief wirkten sie. So tief wie ein klarer Bergsee, wie ein Strudel, der mich hinein ziehen könnte. In dem ich untergehen könnte...

Diese Augen... sie erinnerten mich an jemanden... an jemand bestimmten... an jemand geliebten... an...

Shinichi...

"Ran..."

Gerade als ich Conan einen kurzen Schmatz auf die Nase geben wollte, hob er plötzlich seinen Kopf ein Stückchen und unsere Lippen trafen sich. Was genau danach geschah, daran konnte ich mich hinterher nur undeutlich erinnern. Ich weiß nur, daß mich plötzlich ein unglaublich starkes Gefühl überkam und ich den Kleinen nicht mehr loslassen konnte, nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Nicht so schnell, wie ich das eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Conan machte es mir aber auch nicht leichter. Er schlang seine Ärmchen um meinen Hals und zog mich näher zu sich heran.

Dann küßten wir uns.

All meine Gedanken waren mit einem Mal wie fort gespült. Die warnende Stimme, die eben noch heftig in meinem Kopf geschrien hatte, daß ich hier einen siebenjährigen Jungen küßte, verstummte. Übrig blieb ein umwerfendes Gefühl, das ich so vorher noch nie gespürt hatte. Ob das Liebe war? Erwiderte Liebe? Erfüllte Liebe?

Ich wußte es nicht, ich wußte nur, daß es sich verdammt gut anfühlte. Zu gut vielleicht. Nein, ich wollte diesen Kuß nicht wieder beenden, und Conan schien es ähnlich gehen.

Wie lange wir da unter dem Türbogen standen bzw. hockten, ich wußte es nicht. Zeit spielte mit einem Mal keine Rolle mehr. Es konnten Minuten, aber auch Stunden vergangen sein, ehe wir uns langsam voneinander lösten.

Conans Augen waren leicht verschwommen und seine Wangen feuerrot. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, den ich dort noch nie gesehen hatte. Er wirkte mit einem Mal so erwachsen, so viel älter. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam es mir so vor, als wäre er genauso alt wie ich. Als wäre er auch ein Teenager, selbst wenn er sich mit der kleinsten Geschenkesocke begnügen mußte.

Auch ein Teenager...

Seine Brille war leicht beschlagen und ich konnte mein eigenes erhitztes Gesicht in der Spiegelung des Glases sehen. Meine Haaren wirkten leicht durcheinander - hatte nicht jemand seine Hand darin vergraben? - und ein ziemlich blödes Grinsen lag auf meinem Gesicht. Ich sah aus wie eine von diesen Heldinnen aus den Schnulzen, die ich mir immer im Fernsehen ansah, wenn ich denn man dazu kam, die Flimmerkiste einzuschalten.

"Ran...?"

Conans Stimme klang atemlos, ein wenig höher als sonst, und sie klang eindeutig wie die Stimme eines siebenjährigen Jungen. Eines siebenjährigen Kindes!

Das brachte mich wieder zur Vernunft. Siedendheiß durchfuhr es mich, wie ein Blitz.

Oh Gott!

Ich hatte ein Kind geküßt!

Nein, nicht so geküßt, wie ich als ältere Schwesternfigur meinen kleinen Bruder hätte küssen sollen. Ich hatte Conan geküßt, wie ich wohl Shinichi geküßt hätte. Ich hatte diesen kleinen, siebenjährigen Wicht geküßt, wie sich Erwachsene küßten! Leidenschaftlich...

Oh Gott!

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Was würde er jetzt von mir denken?

Und, verdammt, warum konnte mein Körper nicht aufhören, mir ständig vorzuhalten, daß mir diese zärtliche Berührung gefallen hatte - sogar mehr als einfach nur gefallen!

"Ran...?"

Sein erhitztes Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst und er griff nach seiner Brille, die leicht verrutscht war, bestimmt, um sie wieder gerade zu rücken. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, daß ich vor dem Türpfosten kniete und den Kleinen auf meinen Schoß gezogen hatte. Wie konnte ich nur! Einen kleinen Jungen! Ein Kind!

"Ran...?"

Es sah so aus, als wollte er mir etwas sagen, aber ich schob ihn nur von mir und stand abrupt auf, plötzlich schwer atmend. Bitte, lieber Gott, er sollte mich jetzt nicht fragen, was ich gerade getan hatte. Nicht mit seinen unschuldigen Augen. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen!

"Ran-kun? Conan-kun? Seid ihr noch da?" Sonoko kam in genau dem Moment die Treppe herunter gepoltert. Sie hielt ein altes Putztuch in ihren Händen, war aber in einem Skianzug gekleidet. Ihr besorgtes Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie uns sah. "Ein Glück, ihr seid noch da. Ich bin nämlich gerade fertig und dachte, ich begleite euch." Mitten in der Bewegung blieb sie stehen, bestimmt bemerkte sie, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

Und ob etwas nicht stimmte!

Ich hatte gerade ein Kind verführt!

"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie und ließ das Tuch in den Schirmständer fallen. Conan blinzelte, dann rückte er seine Brille zurecht und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Mistelzweig..." murmelte er und zeigte nach oben. Jetzt sah er wieder wie ein kleiner, siebenjähriger Junge aus und mein Magen begann bei dem Anblick, fürchterlich zu schmerzen.

Was hatte ich da nur getan?

"Na super!" Sonoko, die alles mißverstand, verdrehte nur ihre Augen. "Laß mich raten, Genie, sie traut sich nicht, was?"

Zu meinem Erstaunen plapperte Conan nicht drauf los und erzählte Sonoko was ich getan - ihm angetan - hatte, sondern nickte nur unschuldig.

"Typisch, Ran-kun. Als ob das soooo schwer wäre!" Sonoko beugte sich leicht vor und ehe wir beide reagieren konnten, erhielten wir jeder einen lauten Schmatz auf die Wange. "Damit wäre das auch geklärt. Jetzt kommt, sonst schmilzt der Schnee und wir kommen zu spät zur Bescherung heim."

Meine beste Freundin zog sich ihre Stiefel an und öffnete die Tür. Ein kalter Wind drang sofort in das Haus ein, aber er war angenehm kühl auf meinem erhitzten Gesicht.

"Bist du auch schon so gespannt, was du kriegst, Conan-kun?"

Der Junge sah mich noch einmal so merkwürdig an, dann drehte er sich um und lief so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten, zu Sonoko hinüber. Sein Snowboard klemmte er sich unter seinen Arm und war auch schon im Schnee verschwunden.

"Au ja!" hörte ich seine kindliche Stimme und Sonokos helles Lachen.

Mein Gott...

Mir war schlecht und für einige Augenblicke befürchtete ich, mich übergeben zu müssen. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich mich vorbeugte und wie ferngesteuert Conans Handschuhe aufhob. Wie Gummi fühlten sich meine Beine an, aber ich zwang mich aufzustehen. Sonst löste Sonoko mit ihren Schreien, daß ich mich gefälligst beeilen sollte, noch eine Lawine aus, die uns alle begraben würde. Obwohl... im Moment schämte ich mich so sehr, daß ich mich gerne unter dem Schnee versteckt hätte und nie wieder herausgekommen wäre.

Shinichi...

Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, aber ich bezwang sie. Mit unsicheren Schritten schleppte ich mich zu meiner besten Freundin hinüber und nahm mechanisch meine Ski entgegen.

Oh Shinichi, was hatte ich da nur getan!

"Ich zieh das nicht an!"

"Jetzt zier dich nicht so! Jeder zieht so etwas an!"

"Nur weil die anderen so bescheuert sind, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, daß ich es ihnen gleich tun muß!"

"Keiner stellt sich so an wie du!"

"Ich sagte es ja schon, sind alle hirntot!"

"Nein, die haben alle einfach nur Sinn für Weihnachten!"

"Sinn für Kitsch wäre angebrachter!"

"Es ist doch nur ein einfaches Kostüm. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Conan-kun!"

"Ich will das aber nicht anziehen!"

"Das ist aber Tradition!"

"Die interessiert mich nicht!"

Conan streckte Sonoko die Zunge heraus und wurde darauf hin von ihr quer durch den ersten Stock gejagt. Der Junge war nur in seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet und seine noch von der Dusche nassen Haare klebten in seiner Stirn. Entschlossen flüchtete er vor Sonoko, die ihm jedoch dicht auf den Fersen war. Sie selbst trug noch ihren Bademantel und hielt einen weißen Stoff auf ihrem Arm.

Der weiße Stoff war nichts anderes, als ein helles, weites Gewand. Ich selbst hatte bereits geduscht und ganz einfach das angezogen, was mir meine beste Freundin gereicht hatte. Sonoko hatte die Gewänder selbst genäht und erneut mußte ich ihre Kunstfertigkeit bewundern. Die Gewänder waren wirklich sehr gut verarbeitet, goldene Schnörkel an den Seiten sollten wohl ein Weihnachtslied in japanischen Schriftzeichen darstellen. Ob es wirklich eine Tradition war, wie Sonoko es so steif behauptete, am Heiligen Abend solche Gewänder zu tragen oder ob es ihr einfach nur Spaß machte, eine kleine Show abzuziehen, das konnte ich nicht so recht beurteilen. Um ehrlich zu sein, es war mir auch total egal.

Traurig saß ich auf meinem Bett und starrte geradeaus in den großen Spiegel. Das Gewand war weit geschnitten, schlackerte um meine Arme. Ein Heiligenschein aus goldenem Draht thronte auf meinem Kopf, aber ich fühlte mich ganz und gar nicht wie ein Engel oder eine Heilige. Im Gegenteil. Viel lieber hätte ich mir ein rotes Kostüm angezogen und zwei Hörner aufgesetzt. Nein, ich war kein Engel. Ich war ein Teufel! Ich hatte einen kleinen Jungen geküßt, als ob er zehn Jahre älter war!

Mein erster richtiger Kuß ging an ein Kind!

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, denn ich glaubte, mir nicht länger in die Augen blicken zu können. Das Schlimmste daran war, daß es mir gefallen hatte. Daß selbst jetzt, da mein Verstand mich schon unzählige Male angeschrien und mich mit wüsten Beschimpfungen tituliert hatte, mein Herz mir sagte, daß es richtig gewesen war.

Verdammt!

Conan war ein kleiner Junge!

"Ran-neechan! Rette mich vor dieser Hexe!"

Plötzlich rannte jemand quer über mein Bett und zog an meinem Gewand. Ruckartig riß ich meine Augen auf und sah Sonoko, die wutschnaubend über mir stand. Conan hatte sich schutzsuchend hinter meinen Rücken gekauert und erhoffte sich von mir, daß ich Sonoko von ihrem verrückten Vorhaben abbringen konnte.

Conan schien der Kuß nicht weiter verwundert zu haben. Vergnügt wie eh und je fuhr er auf seinem Snowboard und half mir lachend, meinen Schneemann zu bauen. Zwei Karotten fielen seinem gierigen Mäulchen zum Opfer, aber letzten Endes hatte der Schneemann, oder besser, die Schneefrau, die aber auch nicht so viel anders aussah, dann doch eine intakte Nase. Eigentlich hatte ich ja erwartet, daß er mich mit Fragen bohren würde. Warum der Kuß, den er von mir unter dem Mistelzweig bekommen hatte, so komplett anders gewesen war als der, den Sonoko ihm auf die Wange gedrückt hatte. Aber mein sonst so neugieriger Conan fragte nicht weiter. Statt dessen benahm er sich wie eh und je und quiekte vergnügt, als Sonoko eine Schneeballschlacht begann und Conan und ich uns gegen sie verbündeten.

War es ihm vielleicht egal? Oder war er noch zu klein, um es zu begreifen? Würde er womöglich erst in fünf oder zehn Jahren begreifen, was da heute unter dem Mistelzweig vorgefallen war? Vielleicht glaubte er ja auch, daß man von seiner älteren Schwester eben so geküßt wurde und Sonoko ja nicht zu seiner Familie gehörte. Sonoko war ja nur eine gute Freundin, ich eine Art ältere Schwester.

Eine Art ältere Schwester!

Oh Gott! Da hätte ich ihn nicht so küssen sollen! Nicht so küssen wollen...

"Hilfe! Ran-neechan!"

Seine kindliche Stimme brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Nein, ich konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst würde ich noch verrückt werden. Heute war schließlich Weihnachten und Conan schien der Kuß nichts weiter ausgemacht zu haben. Ihm zuliebe sollte ich mich heute zusammen reißen und später, wenn wir wieder in Tokio waren, Gericht über mich halten.

"Wieso denn, Conan-kun? Das sieht doch toll aus, oder?" Ich erhob mich und zog ein wenig an den Enden des Gewandes. Kurz drehte ich mich um mich selbst, so als sei ich auf einer Modenschau. "Das ist doch schick und Sonoko-kun hat es sogar selbst gemacht!"

"Ja, das ist aber was für Mädchen!" jaulte er und strampelte, als Sonoko seinen Fuß packte und zu sich hinüber zerrte, das kleine Gewand drohend über seinen Kopf haltend, als sei es ein Kruzifix und er ein Vampir.

"Charles und die anderen tragen so etwas auch!"

"Ich bin aber nicht Charles und die anderen. Ran-neechan! HILFE!" Conan strampelte und griff sich an sein rechtes Handgelenk, aber dort fand er nichts. Falls er seine Uhr suchte, die lag noch auf dem Waschbeckenrand im Badezimmer. Aber, die hätte ihm auch nichts gebracht. Er konnte ja mit so einer kleinen Uhr eine solch entschlossene Sonoko nicht besiegen.

"Ach... wißt ihr was?" Abwehrend hob ich meine Hände und schlich langsam zur Tür. "Macht ihr das mal unter euch aus..." Ich würde jetzt keine Partei ergreifen. Nicht so kurz vor dem Festmahl und der anschließenden Bescherung. Die beiden konnten ruhig aufeinander böse sein und sich gegenseitig an schmollen, aber ich wollte nicht dazwischen stehen. Es reichte schon, wenn ich mich langsam selbst zu hassen begann, da brauchte kein anderer auch noch sauer auf mich zu sein.

"Ran-neechan!"

"Hah, jetzt kann dir keiner mehr helfen!"  
"NEIN! NICHT DAS KLEID!"

"Das ist ein Gewand, kein Kleid!"

Die beiden stritten laut weiter und ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, als ich langsam nach unten ging, immer darauf bedacht, nicht auf die Zipfel meines eigenen Gewandes zu treten. Die anderen waren bereits unten und Akane hatte die Küchentür leicht geöffnet. Ein unglaublich köstlicher Geruch verbreitete sich im Wohnzimmer, wurde vermischt mit den Gerüchen der Räucherkerzen. Das Kerzenlicht und das Feuer im Kamin verbreiteten eine unglaublich friedliche Atmosphäre. Als ich so unter dem Tannenbaum neben all den nicht unbedingt immer ordentlich, aber auf jeden Fall mit viel Liebe eingepackten Geschenken Platz nahm, konnte ich meine innere Stimme unterdrücken. Das Gefühl der tiefen Schuldigkeit wurde von einem angenehmen Gefühl der Geborgenheit bedeckt. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich selbst wie ein kleines Kind, das die Bescherung kaum erwarten konnte und sich im Kreis der Familie sicher und geliebt wußte. Wie ich so da saß und die anderen ihre eigenen Gewänder bestaunten und über Sonokos Traditionswahn diskutierten, zog langsam der Geist der Weihnacht in dieses Haus und auch in mein Herz ein, verdrängte jedes andere Gefühl daraus. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Darüber war ich dankbar. Sehr dankbar.

"Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?" Sonoko strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Sie selbst hatte sich ihr Gewand übergestreift und ihr überlegenes Grinsen zeigte, daß sie den Kampf gewonnen hatte. Wieder ein Punkt für sie.

Conan erwiderte gar nichts. Seine Schritte waren lauter als sonst, so als würde er wütend aufstampfen und ich glaubte, leises Murren zu hören. Dann kam er um die Ecke und meine Lippen verzogen sich automatisch zu einem sanften Lächeln. Wie in Trance schaute ich zu meinem Kleinen hinüber, der im Licht der vielen Kerzen wirklich himmlisch aussah, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Conan trug ebenfalls ein weißes Gewand, wobei seines natürlich sehr viel kleiner war als die unsrigen. Dennoch hatte sich Sonoko leicht verschätzt und die Ärmel hingen über seine Hände. Auch auf seinem Kopf thronte ein Heiligenschein, der golden glänzte. Was ihn jedoch von uns unterschied, war der Fakt, daß Sonoko auf sein Gewand Flügel genäht hatte. Mit echten Federn, wie es aussah. Aufrecht standen sie von seinem Rücken ab und trotz seines unglaublich schmollenden Gesichtsausdruckes war Conan der perfektestes Weihnachtsengel, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er sah so unglaublich niedlich aus, daß ich ihn am liebsten umarmt und geknuddelt hätte.

Mein kleiner Weihnachtsengel.

Er beachtete die anderen gar nicht weiter, sondern kam gleich zu mir hinüber, um sich ganz dicht neben mich unter den Baum zu setzen.

"Ich sehe so dämlich aus!" flüsterte er zerknirscht und zerrte an seinem Gewand. Die Flügel schienen ihn immer nach hinten zu ziehen, nahmen ihm am Kragen die Luft. Ich half ihm und korrigierte gleich seinen ein wenig verbogenen Heiligenschein.

"Finde ich nicht, Conan-kun." Meinte ich und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Du bist ein perfekter Weihnachtsengel. Du siehst viel hübscher aus als all die anderen, denn du hast Flügeln." Verschwörerisch sah ich mich um und nickte dann, so als hätte ich mich eben gerade noch mal selbst von meinen Worten überzeugt. Viel glücklicher sah er nach meiner Aussage nicht gerade aus, aber er hörte auf, Sonoko mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren und ihr sicherlich insgeheim einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod zu wünschen.

Seine Laune hob sich dafür, als Asuka, nachdem die erste Photosession vorbei war und Conan sehr oft als Motiv herhalten mußte, schließlich erklärte, daß das Essen fertig wäre. Und was es für ein Essen war! Ein wahres Festmahl! Selten zuvor hatte ich so viel auf einem Tisch gesehen - und so viele leckere Sachen noch dazu! Asuka hatte sich wirklich unglaubliche Mühe gegeben! Neben traditionellen japanischen Gerichten gab es auch westliches Essen und sogar der Pudding aus England, den Sonoko immer wieder laut aus ihrem Buch zitiert hatte, war dabei. Die Tafel bog sich unter der Last des Essens und wir alle ließen es uns schmecken.

Asuka und ihre Freunde redeten während des Mahles munter vor sich hin und auch Sonoko gab so einige Stories aus ihrer Kindheit preis. Ich lachte mit ihnen, aber von mir selbst erzählte ich nichts. Denn viele Weihnachtsfeste hatte ich nicht nur im Kreise meiner Familie gefeiert, sondern auch mit meinem besten Freund. Mit Shinichi... Sonoko, die meine Gedanken zu erraten schien, drängte mich auch nicht dazu, eine Geschichte zu erzählen und gab dafür noch ein wenig mehr Anekdoten von ihrer Businessfamilie zum Besten.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden, als man selbst mit dem größten Appetit nichts mehr hätte essen können, zogen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Jemand schaltete ganz leise Weihnachtsmusik ein und das Licht wurde gedämpft, bis wirklich nur noch die Kerzen des Weihnachtsbaumes und die Lichterketten in den Fenstern den Raum erhellten. Es war warm und gemütlich und ich wurde ein wenig schläfrig. Deswegen war ich auch ein wenig irritiert, als Conan plötzlich vor mir stand und mir mit einem schiefen Grinsen zwei Geschenke in die Hand drückte.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ran-neechan." Meinte er und ließ sich neben mich auf den Teppich plumpsen. Die Flügel waren doch massiver als ich dachte, aber er nahm sie nicht ab. Vermutlich wollte er keinen Streit mit Sonoko herauf beschwören.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Süßer." Ich beugte mich unter den Baum und gab ihm mein Geschenk. Ungeduldig, wie kleine Jungen eben waren, riß er aus auf und hielt mit einem lauten Jippie! einen Chemiebaukasten in die Höhe. Diesen hatte er sich schon seit zwei Monaten gewünscht, aber Paps hatte immer gesagt, daß er erstens kein Geld für so einen Unsinn ausgebe und zweitens nicht wollte, daß so ein kleiner Dreikäsehoch ihm sein Büro in die Luft jagte. Ich wußte jedoch, daß Conan verantwortungsbewußt genug war und außerdem beinhalteten diese Baukästen keine gefährlichen Säuren. Das war ja schließlich Spielzeug für kleine Kinder!

Amüsiert beobachtete ich, wie er die Verpackung öffnete und die einzelnen Reagenzgläser betrachtete. Genau so einen Baukasten hatte Shinichi auch gehabt, als er in Conans Alter gewesen war. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, stand er sogar noch in der Ecke seines Zimmers, als ich das letzte Mal bei Shinichi gewesen war.

Shinichi...

Ich zwang mich, meine Gedanken auf meine Geschenke zu konzentrieren.

"Gleich zwei?" entfuhr mir verwundert, denn ich hatte die Geschenke meiner Eltern zu Hause gelassen und Sonoko war noch dabei, Akane die Bedienungsanleitung für ein seltsam aussehendes, elektrisches Gerät zu erklären. Bestimmt irgend ein Prototyp aus der Firma ihrer Familie. Für solche Geschenke war Sonoko berüchtigt, aber ohne sie hätte ich wohl einen Haarföhn, bei dem es nicht jedes Mal ein Abenteuer wäre, sich die Haare zu trocknen.

"Jap." Conan hob ein Glas gegen das Licht und blinzelte geblendet. "Das eine ist von mir und das andere hat mir Professor Agasa letztens noch in die Hand gedrückt."

"Aha..." Sehr viel konnte ich mit der Aussage ja nicht gerade anfangen. Also öffnete ich einfach die Geschenke. Das erste war ein wenig tolpatschig eingepackt. Mit viel Klebeband und zwei linken Händen, wie es aussah. Aber das machte mir nichts aus. Ich wußte, daß sich Conan sehr viel Mühe gegeben hatte, nur das zählte. Darin fand ich einen Bilderrahmen, den er wohl selbst gebastelt hatte. Das Holz war kunterbunt angemalt und ich mußte automatisch lächeln, als ich das Bild sah. Es zeigte die Detective Boys und mich vor einem alten Auto, das in Professor Agasas Garage stand. Im Herbst hatten wir es uns in den Kopf gesetzt gehabt, die alte Kiste wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Der Professor übernahm den technischen Part und die Kinder und ich sorgten für eine neue Farbe und neue Bezüge für die Sitze. Es kostete uns ganze vier Wochen, fast jede freie Minute nach der Schule, aber letzten Endes lief das Auto wieder und wir waren unglaublich stolz über unsere Leistung. In dem Moment hatte Professor Agasa das Photo geschossen.

"Danke, mein Süßer." Ich wuschelte durch seine dunklen Haare und er nickte. Dann schielte er erwartungsvoll zu dem anderen Geschenk in meinem Schoß. Diese Schachtel war wesentlich kleiner und leichter. Ich schüttelte es leicht, ließ es aber bleiben, als Conan total verschreckt drein schaute.

"Was, wenn da was Zerbrechliches drin ist?"

Stimmt, da gab ich ihm insgeheim recht. Wenn Professor Agasa ihm das Geschenk in die Hand gedrückt hatte, dann könnte es durchaus zerbrechlich sein. Der Professor hatte schon manchmal seltsame Ideen und nicht selten endete eine Erfindung im Mülleimer, weil er zu weiches oder gar zu zerbrechliches Material verwendete hatte.

"Dann werde ich mal vorsichtig sein."

Ganz behutsam öffnete ich das Geschenkpapier, das viel fachmännischer behandelt worden war. Conan war aufgestanden und neben mich getreten, wobei er mit beiden Händen an dem Gewand um seine Schultern zog, da die Flügel ihn umzuwerfen drohten. Mit unverhohlener Neugierde starrte er auf die Schachtel, die ich nun zu Tage förderte. Vermutlich war er genauso gespannt wie ich.

Ein Schmuckgeschäft?

Ich kannte das Zeichen auf der schwarzen Schachtel. Es lag auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause und fast jeden Nachmittag blieb ich dort stehen und schaute mir ein paar besonders hübsche Schmuckstücke an. Natürlich wußte ich, daß ich mir keines von denen leisten konnte und eigentlich auch keines von denen wirklich brauchte, aber nun ja, man durfte doch noch ab und zu ein wenig träumen, oder? Besonders, wenn Sonoko daneben stand und wie ein Wasserfall redete.

"Mach' es schon auf!" drängte Conan, der mittlerweile seine kleinen Hände auf meine rechte Schulter gelegt hatte und sich an mir fest hielt. Er schien erpichter darauf zu sein, was ich so bekam, als die restlichen Geschenke, die noch für ihn unter dem Baum lagen, zu öffnen.

"Na, wenn das mal keine Neugierde ist." Zog ich ihn auf und öffnete schließlich die kleine Schachtel. Beinahe hätte ich sie fallen gelassen, aber Conan war schneller und fing sie auf, um sie mir wieder in die Hand zu legen. Die Schachtel war mit rotem Samt ausgefüllt und in der Mitte lag eine Kette, die ich wohl schon seit einem halben Jahr im Schaufenster bewundert hatte. Sie war in Weißgold gearbeitet und als ich sie vorsichtig auf meine plötzlich zitternde Hand nahm, sah ich, daß ein kleiner Anhänger daran baumelte. Nein, nicht nur irgendein Anhänger, es war ein Medaillon. Es war in demselben Material gefertigt und mit kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt, die im Schein der Kerzen in allen Farben des Regenbogens glitzerten. Sie bildeten eine kleine Rose. Ich hatte diesen Anhänger noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen.

"Mach' es auf!" drängte erneut Conan, aber ich nahm ihn gar nicht weiter wahr. Verwirrt strich ich über das edle Material und fragte mich, warum mir Professor Agasa solch ein teures Geschenk machen sollte. Natürlich, ich kümmerte mich an seiner Statt um den Jungen, aber trotzdem...

Es kostete mich einige Momente, bis ich die Technik des Verschlusses begriff. Mit einem leisen Schnapp sprang das Medaillon auf und zeigte mir das Bild von zwei lachenden Teenagern. Für eine halbe Ewigkeit saß ich einfach nur da und starrte auf mich selbst, die in die Kamera grinste. Neben mir saß Shinichi und er grinste ebenso unverschämt. Genau, wir hatten diese Photos ja in dem Vergnügungspark gemacht! Auf dem Weg zur Achterbahn. Wir hatten einfach an dem kleinen Automaten, der rasch und billig Photos machte, nicht vorbei gekonnt. Shinichi hatte gerade irgendeinen unglaublich blöden Witz gerissen und wir beide hatten uns beherrschen müssen, um nicht lauthals in die Kamera zu lachen.

Woher...

Shinichi hatte damals die Photos eingesteckt, weil meine Jackentaschen nicht verschließbar gewesen waren und ich wollte sie nicht in der Achterbahn verlieren. Diese Photos verschwanden mit ihm und ich dachte, ich würde sie nie mehr wieder sehen.

Nie mehr wiedersehen...

Shinichi...

Nein, das konnte mir Professor Agasa nicht geschenkt haben! Das konnte mir niemand anderes geschenkt haben als... Ich kramte in dem Geschenkpapier und fand auch eine kleine Karte. Es stand nicht viel drauf und es klang nicht einmal sehr persönlich.

Liebe Ran, fröhliche Weihnachten. Dein Shinichi. 

Das Geschenk an sich war jedoch viel persönlicher, das ahnte ich. Aber, verdammt! Warum war er dann nicht selbst gekommen, um es mir persönlich zu geben? Warum mußte er bei seinem dummen Fall bleiben und konnte sich nicht einfach ein paar Tage frei nehmen? Warum nur durfte ich ihn nicht wieder sehen? Ich wartete doch schon seit einem ganzen Jahr auf ihn! Vergeblich...

Shinichi...

Mit einem Mal kam mir das Zimmer zu klein, die Luft zu stickig vor. Mir war unglaublich warm und das Essen, das mir vor einer Stunde noch so köstlich geschmeckt hatte, wog plötzlich zentnerschwer. Ich mußte hier raus! Das war mein einziger Gedanke und ehe ich's mich versah, hatte ich meine Hand um das Medaillon geballt und war aufgesprungen. Conan fiel rückwärts auf seine Flügel und fluchte leise. Aber ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Ich stürzte einfach nur aus dem Raum und lief geradewegs hinaus in den Schnee. Vorbei an meinem Schneemann und seiner Schneefrau und dem kleinen Schneehasen. Vorbei an den mächtigen Tannen und dem Hügel, von dem aus wir immer unsere Skitouren starteten. Ich lief so weit mich meine Füße trugen. Dann sank ich mit einem Schluchzen in den Schnee. Es war furchtbar kalt und unglaublich dunkel. Dicke Wolken verdeckten den Himmel nun vollständig und kein Stern war zu sehen, aber mir war das egal. Ich wollte einfach nur allein sein. Allein mit meinem Schmerz und meiner Trauer. Mit meinen wild umherschwirrenden Gedanken. Eine Party hatte ich Sonoko schon verdorben, sie würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich jetzt auch noch ihr Weihnachtsfest, das sie mit so viel Begeisterung und Liebe vorbereitet hatte, ruinierte!

Oh Shinichi...

Heiße Tränen rannen über meine Wangen, die ich nicht länger zurück halten konnte. Wem hatte ich während der letzten Tage versucht, etwas vorzumachen? Hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, ich könnte mich selbst belügen, indem ich mir einredete, daß es mir nichts ausmachte, daß ich Shinichi seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte, daß ich Shinichi wahnsinnig vermißte und alles dafür gegeben hätte, ihn an diesem speziellen Abend bei mir zu haben? Verdammt, ich liebte ihn so sehr, so daß jeder Tag, an dem ich wieder vergeblich auf ihn wartete, furchtbar weh tat!

"Komm endlich nach Hause!" Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ich wollte es laut hinaus schreien, aber ich wußte, daß er mich nicht gehört hätte. Er wußte mit Sicherheit nicht einmal, wo ich dieses Weihnachten verbringen würde. Vermutlich dachte er, daß ich zu Hause bei meinen Eltern in der Detektei meines Vater sitzen würde und hatte das Päckchen einfach an Professor Agasa geschickt, weil dieser es mir mit Sicherheit überreichen würde.

"Komm endlich zurück zu mir..."

Aber er würde nicht kommen, irgendwie wußte ich das. Nein, ich hatte es ihm nie so deutlich am Telefon gesagt - so etwas besprach man ja schließlich nicht am Telefon! -, aber ich ahnte, daß er seinen Fall nicht aufgegeben hätte, selbst wenn ich mich total zum Affen gemacht und ihm meine Liebe gerade hinaus gestanden hätte.

Wenn ich doch nur die Zeit vor einem Jahr besser genutzt hätte! Wenn ich ihm doch schon eher meine Gefühle gestanden hätte, dann würde ich mich jetzt nicht so elend, so allein fühlen. Dann würde ich nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, nur weil er mir ein Geschenk schickt. Wenn ich doch nur...

"Ran-neechan?"

Nein, ihn wollte ich hier nicht sehen! Nicht ihn! Nicht nachdem, was heute nachmittag passiert war! Aber ich wußte, daß es Conan nur gut meinte. Auch wußte ich, daß es lächerlich ausgesehen hätte, wenn ich vor einem Kind davon gelaufen wäre.

"Es ist kalt hier draußen, du wirst dich erkälten."

Schließlich schaute ich auf, konnte durch die Tränen seine Gestalt nur verschwommen erkennen. Die Flügel schleiften mittlerweile auf dem Boden hinter ihm her, das Gewand war an den Enden zertrampelt und sein Heiligenschein verbogen, aber für einen kurzen Moment kam er mir wie ein lebendiger Engel vor. Ein Weihnachtsengel, der gekommen war, um mir den Geist der Weihnacht zu verkünden.

Ein Gefühl, das ich dieses Jahr nicht so richtig genießen konnte, weil es von so vielen anderen Gefühlen überschattet wurde: Sehnsucht, Trauer, Schmerz, Verwirrung und Liebe. Liebe...

Verdammt!

"Ist etwas falsch mit dem Geschenk?" Conan kam zu mir herüber gestapft und ich erkannte verschwommen, daß er meine Jacke in seinen Armen hielt. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah ich nicht, er war im Schatten verborgen, aber seine kindliche Stimme klang ängstlich. Natürlich machte ich ihm Angst! Rannte einfach so in die dunkle, kalte Nacht hinaus und brach weinend zusammen. Was würde er wohl von mir denken? Dasselbe, was ich von mir hielt?

Daß ich eine Heulsuse war, die ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken konnte!

Daß ich eine Verfluchte war, die ihn, ein Kind, leidenschaftlich geküßt hatte!

Daß ich schwach war! So verdammt schwach...

Aber all das war auf einmal nicht mehr wichtig, als ich die warme Jacke spürte, die um meine bebenden Schultern geschlungen wurde.

"Dir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er es dir persönlich gegeben hätte, was?" Conans Stimme klang mit einem Mal so ganz anders in meinen Ohren. Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr so kindlich, sondern viel erfahrender als seine sieben Jahre. Erwachsener.

Meine Tränen ließen mir jedoch keine Zeit, um darüber nach zu grübeln. Der Schmerz in mir drohte, mich zu zerreißen und mehr als ein Schluchzen bekam ich nicht zustande, also nickte ich statt dessen. Da nahm mich Conan in den Arm und drückte mich sanft gegen seinen kleinen Oberkörper. Ich preßte mein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter und ließ los. Die Tränen rannen nun ungehindert über meine Wangen und ich umarmte ihn ebenfalls und drückte ihn ganz fest an mich, wobei ich die Flügel endgültig abbrach. Er zuckte nicht zurück, sondern hielt mich einfach fest.

"Glaube mir, Ran, Shinichi hätte auch viel lieber Weihnachten mit dir zusammen gefeiert." Conans Stimme zitterte nun leicht, ging unter in meinem verzweifelten Schluchzen. "Viel lieber, Ran..."

Von uns beiden unbemerkt ging das Weihnachtsfest weiter, feierten alle Menschen auf dieser Welt die Heilige Nacht, sangen Lieder, verschenkten Kostbarkeiten - ob nun gekaufte oder selbst gemachte -, aßen selbstgebackene Plätzchen und waren einfach glücklich.

Der Geist der Weihnacht konnte uns beide nicht erreichen. Dafür jedoch die Schneeflocken, die leicht und frei vom Himmel auf uns herab rieselten und uns einhüllten wie eine weiche Decke, unter deren Schutz uns kein Leid widerfahren konnte.

Das zweite Mal innerhalb einer Woche wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf. Dieses Mal lag es jedoch nicht an einem kalten Luftzug, sondern es waren schlicht und ergreifend meine kreisenden Gedanken, die mir keine Ruhe gönnten. Irgendwie hatten Conan und ich zum Haus zurück gefunden. Wir machten einen großen Bogen um das Wohnzimmer, wo nun Weihnachtslieder, die so gar nicht zu unserer Stimmung passen wollten, gesungen wurden und verzogen uns in unser Zimmer. Der Reihe nach duschten wir schweigend und verkrochen uns unter unsere Decken. Zwar ermunterte ich Conan, wieder hinunter zu gehen, er mußte ja nicht neben mir Trauerkloß sitzen und sich das ganze Fest verderben zu lassen. Der Junge jedoch winkte nur ab und murmelte, daß er froh wäre, das dumme Gewand und diese blöden Flügel los zu sein. Also löschten wir das Licht und warteten auf den Schlaf, der nicht kommen wollte. Meine Gedanken weilten natürlich wieder bei meinem Shinichi und ich hätte beinahe aufgeschrien, als eine kleine Gestalt plötzlich vor meinem Bett stand. Es war Conan gewesen, der etwas von einem Alptraum erzählte und dann fragte, ob er mit bei mir schlafen dürfte. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn ja wieder in sein Bett schicken wollen. Besonders nachdem Ereignis, das sich erst gestern unter dem Mistelzweig abgespielt hatte, aber seine Stimme klang so rauh, daß ich es nicht übers Herz brachte, den kleinen Jungen für etwas zu bestrafen, das ich verbrochen hatte. Ich, nicht er.

Conan schien sofort einzuschlafen, wobei er meinen linken Arm hielt, als wäre dieser sein liebstes Kuscheltier. Ich dagegen blieb noch lange wach und der Schlaf, der mich schließlich übermannte, war nur von kurzer Dauer. Ständig sah ich Shinichi vor mir, wie er mir im Vergnügungspark zu winkte, um eine Ecke bog und für immer verschwand. Was war, wenn er sich einmal überschätzt hatte und ihn zwielichtige Gestalten umbrachten? Nein, dann würde er mich nicht ab und an anrufen und mir so ein wunderschönes Geschenk zu Weihnachten schicken!

Ich tastete zu der Kette, die nun um meinen Hals hing und hole tief Luft. Nein, ich wollte nicht schon wieder weinen, hatte ich doch erst vor wenigen Stunden all die Tränen vergossen, die ich schon seit über einem Jahr in mir verschlossen hielt.

Shinichi war jedoch nicht der einzige Gedanke, der mich wach hielt. Ein zweiter war mit in das Gefühlskarussell aus Angst, Verlangen, Schuld, Sehnsucht und Liebe eingestiegen. Immer und immer wieder fühlte ich den Kuß von neulich, sah Conan auf meinem Schoß sitzen mit diesem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen.

Verdammt!

Dieser Kuß hatte mir gefallen!

Dieses Bekenntnis stülpte mir wieder den Magen um und ich holte erneut tief Luft, um die Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Ich wollte Conan, der so friedlich neben mir schlief, nicht aufwecken und erst recht nicht beängstigen, indem ich krank wurde. Falls ich das nicht schon längst war. Ja, krank! Krank genug, um einen siebenjährigen Jungen leidenschaftlich zu küssen! Krank genug, um diese Zärtlichkeit auch noch zu genießen! Krank genug, um es wieder tun zu wollen...

Aber ich hatte doch meinen Shinichi!

Ich schluckte, ließ das Medaillon los. Nein, ich hatte Shinichi nicht, im Gegenteil. Für mich war er seit einem Jahr unerreichbarer als je zuvor. Alles, was uns beide noch verband, waren gelegentliche Telefonanrufe, aller vier Monate ein kurzes Auftauchen seinerseits, wobei er nur rasch einen Fall löste und gleich wieder im Nichts verschwand, und seine mysteriösen Geschenke. Wenn er denn an die Festlichkeiten dachte. Obwohl, meinen Geburtstag hatten letztes Jahr alle vergessen - mich eingeschlossen - also konnte ich ihm das nicht übel nehmen. Nein, das nicht, aber so viele andere Sachen, die er getan hatte. Oder besser, die er nicht getan hatte...

Gut, dann hatte ich Shinichi eben nicht. Das gab mir aber noch lange nicht das Recht, mich an Conan ran zu machen. Egal, wie sehr mich der Kleine auch an meinen Schülerdetektiven erinnerte. Es war Zufall, daß Conan genauso gerne Kriminalromane las, Sherlock Holmes verehrte und später einmal selbst ein Detektiv, genauso wie mein Paps, werden wollte. Zufall? Nun, Conan war schließlich über einige Ecken mit Shinichi verwandt und kannte diesen obendrein noch aus der Zeit, bevor Shinichi ständig von einem Fall zum nächsten jagte. Bestimmt war Shinichi Conans Vorbild, gleich nach Sherlock Holmes natürlich, und deshalb war er ihm so ähnlich, weil er ihm nacheiferte.

Das gab mir aber noch lange nicht das Recht, den Kleinen als Ersatzshinichi zu nehmen und ihn zu küssen, als wäre er meine einzig große Liebe!

Liebe!

Lieben...

Natürlich liebte ich den Kleinen. Seit dem Augenblick an, wo ich ihn bei Professor Agasa kennen lernte, mochte ich ihn und nahm ihn mehr als gern bei uns zu Hause auf, weil sich der Professor nicht um den Jungen kümmern konnte. Natürlich liebte ich Conan. So, wie eine ältere Schwester eben ihren Bruder liebte, oder?

Oder?

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte ich meinen Kopf und blickte auf den schlafenden Jungen herab. Noch immer trug er seine Brille, aber ich würde sie ihm nicht wegnehmen. Nicht, daß er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und einen Schreck bekam, weil er nicht mehr klar sehen konnte. Wenn er keine Kopfschmerzen davon bekam und es ihn nicht weiter störte, konnte er gerne mit der Brille schlafen. Schädlich dürfte das ja nicht sein.

Behutsam hob ich meine freie Hand und strich ein paar Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn gerutscht waren, zurück. Natürlich liebte ich ihn wie den kleinen Bruder, den ich niemals haben konnte, da sich meine Eltern wohl eher erschossen hätten, als noch ein weites Kind zu zeugen. Immer wollte ich ein Geschwisterchen, da war es doch ganz normal, daß ich mich so gerne um den Kleinen kümmerte und mich mittlerweile seltsam allein fühlte, wenn Conan einmal nicht in der Nähe war. Das war doch ganz normal für eine ältere Schwester, oder?

Oder?

Erneut erinnerte ich mich an den Kuß unter dem Mistelzweig und wußte mit einem Mal, daß ich mich mit all diesen Ausflüchen nur selbst belog. Ja, ich liebte diesen Kleinen. Aber es war nicht die Liebe zu einem Bruder, die uns verband. Das Gefühl, das ich für ihn empfand, war genau dasselbe Gefühl, das ich immer spürte, wenn ich an meinen Shinichi dachte.

Das war doch absurd!

Ich konnte mich doch nicht in ein Kind verliebt haben!

Schließlich war ich siebzehn, ja fast achtzehn Jahre alt, beinahe schon volljährig. Conan dagegen zählte noch keine acht Jahre. Das konnte nicht sein, so verrückt war ich doch nun auch wieder nicht!

Aber andererseits... die Art, wie ich den Kleinen geküßt hatte, war mehr gewesen als nur meine Sehnsucht nach Shinichi. Ich hatte doch genau gewußt, wen ich da küßte, nicht wahr? Und, verdammt, es hatte mir gefallen! Wenn mich mein Gewissen dafür nicht auf der Stelle erschießen würde, würde ich es wieder machen, oder? Einfach, weil es mir so gut gefallen hatte?

Nein!

Ich konnte nicht in einen siebenjährigen Jungen verliebt sein!

Das wäre pervers!

Statt dessen sollte ich an meinem Shinichi fest halten und den kleinen Conan in Ruhe lassen!

Trotzdem...

Schämen sollte ich mich! Nach einem kleinen Jungen zu lüstern! Also wirklich!

Ändern konnte ich es dennoch nicht. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde ich mir meiner Gefühle bewußt. Ich liebte Conan genauso wie ich Shinichi liebte.

Was absolut verrückt war. Verrückt, aber wahr.

Plötzlich spürte ich wieder Tränen über mein Gesicht laufen, aber dieses Mal schluchzte ich nicht. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr die Kraft dazu und wollte Conan nicht aufwecken. Er sollte von diesem Elend nichts mitbekommen, er hätte es sowieso nicht verstanden, war er doch viel zu klein dazu. Zu klein? Nun, in einigen Situationen gab er sich klüger als so mancher Erwachsener. Spielten deshalb meine Gefühle verrückt? Weil ich einsam war, er mich so sehr an Shinichi erinnerte und er obendrein so erwachsen sein konnte trotz seiner sieben Jahre?

Selbst wenn ich es irgendwie schaffte, mir einzureden, daß Conans Alter nicht das entscheidende Problem war, das mich in die Gummizelle bringen würde, so blieb noch immer ein zentraler Gedanke, der mich fast wahnsinnig machte: Ich war in zwei Jungen verliebt.

Dabei hatte ich immer gedacht, daß Shinichi der einzige für mich war. Vielleicht, weil keiner auch nur im entferntesten an ihn heran reichte. Conan schaffte das jedoch mühelos. Mit seiner kindlichen Art hatte er mein Herz genauso erobert wie Shinichi mit seinen schelmischen Kommentaren und seinem unvergleichlichen Charme, den wohl nur ich je wirklich verstanden hatte.

Ich konnte doch nicht in beide zugleich verliebt sein!

Erneut rang ich nach Luft und mehr Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich wollte sie fort wischen, schaffte es aber nicht, meine Hand zu heben, die noch immer sanft in Conans Haar ruhte. Der Junge atmete regelmäßig, schlief tief und fest.

Nein, ich konnte nicht in beide zugleich verliebt sein: In einen Geist, der nur ab und an in meinem Leben auftauchte und dann gleich wieder verschwand und in ein siebenjähriges Kind, das in mir nur eine ältere Schwester oder sogar eine Ersatzmutter sah!

Wirklich, nach diesem Urlaub war ich reif für die Klapsmühle. Dabei hatte der Ausflug doch so schön begonnen, Sonoko sich so viel Mühe gegeben und ich mich so glücklich und frei gefühlt. Und dann kam erst dieser verfluchte Mistelzweig, dann diese dumme Kette und nun steckte ich bis zum Hals im Schlamassel, aus dem mir aber auch niemand helfen konnte.

"Ran?"

Plötzlich öffnete Conan seine Augen. Hatte ich ihn etwa aufgeweckt? Das hatte ich nicht gewollt.

"Schlaf weiter." Murmelte ich und war ganz erstaunt darüber, wie gefaßt meine Stimme klang. "Es ist alles in Ordnung." Aber, wen wollte ich damit belügen? Nichts war in Ordnung, und Conan konnte das nur zu deutlich sehen, als er seine rechte Hand hob und über meine Tränen nasse Wange strich.

"Es ist nicht nur Shinichis Abwesenheit, die dich bedrückt, nicht wahr?"

Verdammt, warum war dieser Grundschüler nur so unglaublich schlau? Oder war ich eine so schlechte Schauspielerin, daß man meine Gedanken so gut lesen konnte? Bei jedem anderen, bei meinem Paps, bei meiner Mutti, ja sogar bei Sonoko hätte ich jetzt eine abwehrende Geste gemacht und nicht weiter darauf geantwortet. Bei Conan konnte ich das nicht. Das hatte ich bei ihm noch nie gekonnt. Er schaffte es, in mir zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und sobald ich in sein unschuldig fragendes Gesicht sah, übersetzte ich ihm auch bereitwillig die Worte, die er darin nicht verstand. So war es auch dieses Mal. Ein Blick in seine blauen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers seltsam funkelten, genügte und ich wußte, daß ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen mußte. Er würde sie nicht verstehen, dafür war er zu jung, aber ich wußte, daß ich mich nach dem Geständnis besser fühlen würde. Manchmal kam es mir so vor, als könnte er allein mein Seelenheil retten.

Genauso wie das Shinichi immer getan hatte, als wir noch Kinder waren.

Ja, die beiden waren sich wirklich sehr ähnlich. Vielleicht klangen meine nächsten Worte auch deshalb so richtig, so seltsam natürlich in meinen Ohren.

"Nein, Conan. Es ist nur so, daß ich erkannt habe, daß ich euch beide lieb hab'. Dich und Shinichi. Ich hab' euch beide gleich lieb."

Seine Reaktion dafür war merkwürdig. Erst blickte er mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen an, die meinen Magen noch schwerer werden ließ. Dann lächelte er. Es war ein so liebevolles, ein so ehrliches Lächeln, das ich leise lachen mußte. Mein Lachen klang jedoch unglaublich traurig und verzweifelt.

"Deswegen brauchst du nicht zu weinen, Ran." Flüsterte er leise und erneut erinnerte mich seine Stimme eher an die eines Jugendlichen als an die eines Kindes. "Glaub mir, das ist ganz normal."

Wie schon vor zwei Tagen unter dem Mistelzweig ergriff er seine Brille. Ernst blickte er mich an, sehr ernst, und entschlossen. Aber bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, durchbrach ein lauter Schrei die Stille des Chalets.

"HILFE!"

Sofort waren wir beide aus dem Bett. Was immer Conan mir sagen wollte und was immer ich von seiner seltsamen Antwort auf mein Geständnis halten sollte, das konnte warten. Hilfeschreie hatten höhere Priorität. Das wußte ich als Tochter eines Privatdetektivs und das wußte er als Bewunderer von eben diesen.

Barfuß und beide im Schlafzeug bekleidet kamen wir in der Eingangshalle an. Die Tür war weit aufgerissen und Asuka stand im Türrahmen. Sie zeigte auf etwas, das draußen im Schnee lag. Etwas dunkles. Alle ihre Freunde waren ebenfalls von dem Schrei angezogen worden und es brach eine allgemeine Hektik aus. Conan versuchte, mit seiner leisen Stimme Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen und alle zur Ruhe zu bitten, aber es mißlang ihm. Irgendwo war Sonoko, aber ich wußte nicht, wo genau. Mir war plötzlich unglaublich schlecht und alles drehte sich um mich. Zwei Schritte stolperte ich noch, bevor ich dann sah, was draußen im Schnee lag: Es war ein älterer Mann. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, er war offensichtlich tot.

Das letzte, was ich dachte, war, daß ich das wohl anzuziehen schien. Es mußte wohl irgendwo im Blut stecken, denn egal, wo mein Paps, Conan oder ich auftauchten, die Leichen waren nicht weit entfernt.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer hieß ich die Dunkelheit willkommen und bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie mich Sonoko mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei auffing.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich wieder in meinem Bett. Hatte ich das alles nur geträumt? Aber nein, da war Sonoko, die neben meinem Bett saß und offensichtlich eingenickt war. Das hätte sie nicht gemacht, wenn nicht irgend etwas passiert wäre. Also war all das wahr! Der Tote... wie auch mein Geständnis an Conan...

Leise stöhnte ich und versuchte, mich aufzurichten.

Wo war der Kleine überhaupt? Nicht, daß er wieder Detektiv spielte und dabei in Gefahr geriet. Was auch immer noch geschehen würde, ich wollte nicht, daß der Junge verletzt wurde!

Mein privater Kampf mit der Decke, die mit einem Mal viel schwerer war als ich das in Erinnerung hatte, schien meine beste Freundin aufzuwecken. Denn sofort war sie an meiner Seite und drückte mich sanft, aber entschieden auf mein Kissen zurück.

"Du bleibst schön da liegen, Fräulein Mori. Einen mörderischen Schreck hast du mir eingejagt! Einfach so da unten umzukippen! Als ob du als Tochter deines Vaters noch nie eine Leiche gesehen hättest!" Ihre Stimme klang aber viel zu besorgt, als daß sie wirklich mit mir geschimpft hätte.

"Es..." ich hustete und fragte mich verwundert, ob ich mir jetzt einen Schnupfen eingefangen hatte. Conan konnte also stundenlang auf dem Balkon umher marschieren und blieb verschont, ich hingegen lief einige Augenblicke barfuß durch den Schnee und wurde mit wochenlangem Taschentuchverbrauch gestraft. Das Leben war manchmal schon ungerecht!

"Es war nicht der Tote..."

Ein Toter.

Ein Mord.

Ein Verbrechen.

Conan!

Im nächsten Moment saß ich wieder aufrecht im Bett und kämpfte gegen Sonokos Arme an.

"Wo ist Conan-kun? Wo ist der Kleine? Hier befindet sich ein Mörder unter uns! Er sollte in meiner Nähe sein!" Aber ein Blick sagte mir, daß ich mit meiner besten Freundin allein im Zimmer war.

"Ganz ruhig, kleine Mama. Meine Güte, dein Beschützerinstinkt ist ja unglaublich stark. Hoffe, ich komme dir da nie in die Quere." Sie grinste und drückte mich erneut in die Kissen. "Es gab gar keinen Mörder, Ran-kun, und Conan ist in Sicherheit. Er ist mit dem Polizeiinspektor aufs Präsidium gefahren, nachdem der Arzt dich untersucht hatte und uns versicherte, daß du einen Schwächeanfall hattest und wir uns nicht weiter zu beunruhigen bräuchten. Obwohl ich mich trotzdem aufrege! Einfach so umzukippen, Ran-kun! Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst!"

Und so redete meine beste Freundin erneut vor sich hin, aber ich ließ sie. Es tat gut, daß sie sich um mich gesorgt hatte. Genauso wie es gut tat, daß sie mich ein wenig mit ihren Worten von meinen Gedanken ablenken konnte. Jedoch nicht von allen.

"Wieso kein Mörder? Der Mann war doch tot, oder?"

"Ja, mausetot." Sonoko tat, als sei sie eine ganz Abgehärtete, als habe sie schon tausend Leichen in ihrem Leben untersucht, aber ich hatte ihr Gesicht beim letzten Mordfall gesehen und wußte, daß sie der Tod anderer Menschen sehr bewegte. "Der arme Kerl ist da draußen erfroren. Kannst du dich erinnern? Es handelte sich dabei um den Sträfling, der vor ungefähr zwei Wochen aus dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in Tokio geflohen war. In dem Wäldchen hatte er sich versteckt und wohl geglaubt, daß er es schaffen könnte. Dann zog letzte Nacht ein schrecklicher Schneesturm auf, so gegen Mitternacht, als wir dann ins Bett gegangen sind. Er hat noch versucht, zum Chalet zu kommen, hat es dann aber doch nicht mehr geschafft." Sonoko blickte für einige Momente hinaus zum Fenster. Es schneite noch immer, nun aber wohl nicht mehr so heftig wie noch vor wenigen Stunden.

"Er war zwar ein dreifacher Mörder und wenn er das Haus erreicht hätte, hätte uns wohl ein blaues Wunder geblüht, aber..." Sonoko holte tief Luft. "... aber so einen Tod wünscht man niemanden. Niemanden." Dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf.

"Hast du Hunger? Asuka wollte, so als Trostpflaster für die letzte Nacht, gefüllte Quarktaschen machen. Das ganze Haus riecht schon furchtbar lecker. Ich hol dir ein paar, ja?"

Noch bevor ich antworten konnte, war Sonoko zur Tür hinaus gestürzt und ich konnte sie die Treppe hinab springen hören, gewiß zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Wie immer.

Ich schloß meine Augen und ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Was immer heute oder in den nächsten Tagen noch geschehen würde, ich war dankbar, so eine liebe Freundin zu haben. Sehr dankbar.

"Wieso ausgerechnet ein Hündchen?"

Sonoko betrachtete skeptisch unsere immer weiter anwachsenden Schneefamilie. Mittlerweile standen dort ein Schneemann, eine Schneefrau, ein Schneehase, zwei Schneekinder und Conan machte sich nun daran, der Familie noch einen Hund zu bauen.

"Kannst du etwa ein Pferd formen?"

"Nein, du Oberschlaumeier, aber vielleicht eine Katze?"

"Katzen sind doof!"

"Du bist doof!"

"Bäh!"

"Bäh!"

Nun zeigten sich die beiden auch noch ihre Zungen. Sie benahmen sich wirklich wie kleine Kinder. Unwillkürlich mußte ich leise lachen und erhielt als Strafe sofort einen Schneeball an den Kopf. Er war nur ganz leicht geknetet worden, denn jeder im Haus hatte nach meinem Zusammenbruch Angst, daß ich von der kleinsten Störung wieder ohnmächtig werden könnte. Sogar Sonoko, die eigentlich besser wußte, daß ich aus robusterem Holz geschnitzt war.

"Na wartet!"

Einige Momente später waren wir in eine tiefe Schneeballschlacht vertieft. Nachdem Conan und Asuka, die den Leichnam des erfrorenen Verbrechers gefunden hatte, vom Polizeirevier zurück gekehrt war, wurde ausführlich über den Vorfall diskutiert, danach ein üppiges Essen eingelegt und seitdem genossen wir die noch verbleibenden Feiertage im Schnee. Jeden Tag ging ich von früh bis spät mit Sonoko und Conan hinaus auf die Piste oder bastelte weitere Schneefiguren. Am Abend erzählte Charles weitere Märchen oder Tamara, endlich konnte ich mir ihren Namen merken, holte ihre Gitarre hervor und sang uns schöne, manchmal aber auch sehr traurige Lieder. Einige sang sie so häufig, bis wir mitsingen konnten, sogar Conan, der wie immer aus tiefstem Herzen sang - und leider vollkommen schief.

Doch, es wurden noch sehr schöne Tage und ich bedauerte es bereits, daß wir morgen früh wieder zurück nach Tokio reisen mußten. Nun ja, dann würde ich Sylvester eben zu Hause feiern. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und meine Eltern verstanden sich zumindest soweit wieder, daß sie es die restlichen Tage im alten Jahr miteinander aushielten, ohne gleich in lautes Geschrei auszubrechen.

"Na warte, du Hexe!" Conan formte zwei Schneebälle auf einmal und ließ von mir ab. Statt dessen jagte er hinter Sonoko her, die ihm soeben einen besonders kalten Schneehaufen in den Kragen geschoben hatte. Dabei hüpfte der Kleine mehr als daß er lief, teils, um den Schnee wieder abzuschütteln, der ihn mit Sicherheit den Rücken herunter lief und ihn schaudern ließ.

Conan...

Seit dem Heiligen Abend hatten wir nicht mehr über mein seltsames Geständnis und meinen Gefühlsausbruch gesprochen. Eigentlich hätte ich das ja erwartet, genauso, wie ich glaubte, daß er mir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte, aber er kam nicht noch einmal darauf zurück und ich beließ es auch dabei. Teils, weil ich es mir nicht recht getraute, teils, weil ich die letzten Feiertage in den Bergen nicht verderben wollte. Ein Weinkrampf, ein Ohnmachtsanfall und eine schlaflose Nacht reichten vollkommen.

"Hexe? Das sagst du, du Gnom!"

"Vogelscheuche!"

"Giftzwerg!"

"Bohnenstange!"

"Neunmalklug!"

So klang es nun fröhlich über die Wiese, während Schneebälle durch die Luft flogen. Zum Glück waren die beiden so sehr mit sich beschäftigt, daß ich von weiteren Attacken verschont blieb. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, setzte mich auf den Schneeblock, aus dem Conan noch den Hund formen wollte, und holte das Medaillon hervor, das ich nun ständig um meinen Hals trug. Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und schaute lange auf das kleine Bild, in zwei grinsende Gesichter. Dann schloß ich meine Augen und umklammerte das Medaillon, als würde ich beten. Damals, als Conan und ich die Sternschnuppe fallen sahen, hatte ich mir nichts gewünscht. Nicht mit der ganzen Kraft meines Herzens. Also hatte ich noch einen Wunsch frei.

Ich wollte, daß Shinichi zu mir zurück kam!

Nun, es war vielleicht ein sinnloser Wunsch, aber man konnte es ja versuchen. Denn den Wunsch ungenutzt zu lassen, das wäre wirklich Verschwendung gewesen.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich, wie Conan gerade von drei Schneebällen auf einmal getroffen wurde und wild rudernd unterging. Vermutlich war er gerade einen Augenblick nicht aufmerksam gewesen, hatte wahrscheinlich an seiner eigenen Schlachtstrategie getüftelt und dabei die Angriffe von Sonoko nicht kommen sehen. Vorsichtig ließ ich das Medaillon wieder unter meinen Pullover gleiten und stand auf, um meinem Kleinen beizustehen.

_"Bald werde ich dir meine Liebe zeigen können, Ran."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

Make you happy make your dreams come true

To make you feel my love"


	3. Epilog: Die einzig richtige Wahrheit

**Epilog: Die einzig richtige Wahrheit**

"Willst du noch eine Zuckerwatte?"

Conan brauchte gar nicht zu nicken, das Leuchten in seinen blauen Augen verriet ihn. Also kaufte ich ihm seine bereits dritte Zuckerwatte an diesem Abend. Kein gesundes Abendbrot, das mußte ich mir eingestehen, aber heute abend war Sylvester, da konnte man schon mal von der Gesundheit absehen.

"Danke, Ran-neechan." Glücklich nahm er die weiße Köstlichkeit entgegen und biß, nachdem ich sein Angebot lächelnd ablehnte, genüßlich hinein.

Ja, es war Slyvesterabend, kurz nach acht Uhr und Conan und ich schlenderten über den traditionellen Markt im Zentrum von Tokio. Die Straßen waren für den Autoverkehr gesperrt und nun mit Menschen gefüllt. Überall hingen Lichterketten und die ersten Japaner ließen bereits ihre Raketen in den Himmel steigen. Die Luft war erfüllt mir Liedern, fröhlichen Menschenstimmen und dem Knallen von Sylvesterböllern.

Mein Paps konnte uns leider nicht begleiten. Genauso wenig wie meine Mutti. Beide waren noch immer nicht zurück gekehrt, wo immer sie auch die Feiertage verbracht hatten, und ich machte mir keine Sorgen um die beiden. Im Gegenteil, da Paps noch nicht wieder wutentbrannt aufgetaucht war oder ich über zwei Amokläufer in der Zeitung lesen mußte, bestand sogar die Hoffnung, daß sie sich wieder ganz gut verstanden. Das würde bedeuteten, daß eine drohende Scheidung in weite Ferne gerückt wäre, obwohl ich nicht daran glaubte, daß Mutti so schnell wieder zurück kommen würde, aber ein Anfang wäre wenigstens getan.

Sonoko wollte eigentlich mit uns auf den Sylvestermarkt kommen, aber dann fand so ein ganz wichtiger Ball irgendwo in der High Society statt, wo sie als Tochter des Firmenchefs von Suzuki leider mit anwesend sein mußte. Ich tröstete sie und versprach ihr, am Neujahrstag ausgiebig mit ihr Shoppen zu gehen. Das stimmte sie wieder fröhlich und dieses Mal war sie es, die mir beteuerte, wie wertvoll ihr doch meine Freundschaft sei. Ja, wir waren schon zwei Originale.

So streifte ich also mit dem kleinen Conan allein durch die menschengefüllten Straßen von Tokio, was uns aber nicht weiter störte. Professor Agasa war das Wetter zu kalt und so ließen wir den alternden Gelehrten in seinem Haus zurück und wünschten ihn bereits vor zwei Stunden ein fröhliches neues Jahr.

"Dort drüben ist ein Tempel. Wollen wir uns etwas wünschen?" Ich deutete hinüber zu dem kleinen Tempel, der unauffällig zwischen zwei größeren Kaufhäusern stand. Einige Menschen standen davor, sie hatten wohl dieselbe Idee wie ich gehabt.

"Warum nicht." Conan hielt nicht all zu viel von solchen Sachen, aber letztens hatte er mich auf eine wunderschöne Sternschnuppe hingewiesen und auch jetzt ließ er sich gutmütig von mir zum Tempel ziehen. Kurz entzündeten wir unsere Räucherstäbchen, knieten nieder und sagten unsere Wünsche auf.

Bitte, ich würde so gerne meinen Shinichi wieder zurück haben!

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich wieder und achtete auf den Saum von meinem Kimono. Er war dunkelblau und hatte einst meiner Mutter gehört. Eigentlich war es ja schon sehr kalt in der klaren Winternacht. Schnee war in Tokio nicht gefallen, aber der eisige Regen hatte wenigstens aufgehört. Aber die Idee, zu Sylvester einen hübschen Kimono zu tragen, setzte sich in meinem Dickschädel fest und so lief ich nun sehr traditionell gekleidet durch Tokio, auch wenn ich über dem Kimono meine Winterjacke trug und mir einen dicken Schal um den Hals gewickelt hatte.

Conan quälte ich nicht mit meiner seltsamen Idee, er trug wie eh und je dicke Wintersachen, in denen er bestimmt nicht so jämmerlich wie ich frieren mußte.

"Was hast du dir gewünscht, Ran-neechan?" fragte mein neugieriger Kleiner und blickte verschwörerisch um sich. "Ich sag's auch niemanden weiter."

"Das nützt aber nichts, die Götter würden es trotzdem wissen und mein Wunsch wäre umsonst." Erwiderte ich und lächelnde ihn entschuldigend an. Er blieb jedoch stehen und musterte mich von der Seite her.

"Du hast dir bestimmt gewünscht, daß Shinichi wieder zurück kommt, was?" Es war keine wirkliche Frage und ich gab keine Antwort darauf. Conan kannte mich sehr gut, manchmal sogar zu gut, wie es mir schien. Er wußte genau, was ich mir am sehnlichsten wünschte.

"Vielleicht kommt er ja schneller zurück als du denkst." Mit diesen seltsamen Worten, die eher wie eine Prophezeiung klangen, drehte er sich um und rannte zu einem Stand hinüber, der gebackenen Tintenfisch anbot. Bald darauf lief ein sehr zufriedener Conan durch die gefüllten Straßen, der an einem Tentakel am Stiel nuckelte. Mein erster Impuls, nachdem ich den geschäftig lächelnden Händler bezahlt und mich bei ihm für das Essen bedankt hatte, war, Conan zu fragen, warum er glaubte, daß Shinichi bald zurück kommen könnte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Mein kleiner Juniordetektiv war schon wieder zu beschäftigt mit all den Ständen und den Leuten um uns herum, er hatte seine letzten Worte bestimmt schon wieder vergessen. Oder er lief nun von den Detektiven zu den Wahrsagern über. Manchmal gab es Momente mit Paps, wo ich mich ernsthaft fragte, was da der Unterschied war.

"Oh! Dort drüben kann man Fische fangen!" Kaum hatte Conan den armen Tintenfisch besiegt, war er auch schon zu dem kleinen Becken hinüber gelaufen, wo man Fische mit Hilfe eines Papierlöffels einfangen konnte. Meist riß jedoch das Papier und der Fisch entkam, bevor man ihn sein eigen nennen durfte.

Ja, das war mein kleiner Conan, schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe. Aber dafür liebte ich ihn.

Liebte...

"Ja, Fische..." murmelte ich und bezahlte den älteren Japaner, der sich verbeugte und Conan drei Löffel in die Hand drückte. Conan musterte erst den Löffel, dann die Fische eingehend, so als würde er abschätzen, wieviel jeder Fisch wog und welcher Löffel wieviel Gewicht ertragen konnte. Dann tauchte er das Papier zögernd in das Wasser und verzog sein Gesicht wieder zu einer nachdenklichen Miene.

Ja, ich liebte ihn. Das hatte ich ihn sogar ins Gesicht gesagt. Nun war das schon über eine Woche her, seit drei Tagen waren wir aus den Bergen zurück gekehrt, aber über die besagte Nacht und über dieses spezielle Gespräch hatten wir kein Wort mehr verloren. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Conan mein Geständnis verstanden hatte und wenn, warum er nun darüber schwieg. Andererseits war ich zu feige, um auf ihn zu zu gehen und ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Ihn und mich selbst. Also beließ ich es und wir verbrachten eine schöne schulfreie Zeit in Paps Detektei. Ich richtete das Wohnzimmer schön festlich zu und kümmerte mich um die verwaiste Fichte, die Paps eigentlich für Mutti gekauft hatte. Nur auf Mistelzweige und derlei Traditionen verzichtete ich, davon hatten wir dieses Jahr wahrlich genug gehabt.

Conan hielt alle drei Löffel auf einmal in die Höhe und reagierte blitzschnell. Seine Hände schossen in das Wasser und er konzentrierte sich, nahm nur die Fische wahr.

Ja, ich liebte diesen Jungen. Genauso wie ich meinen Shinichi liebte.

Würde das Thema nie wieder zur Debatte stehen? Oder würden wir irgendwann darüber reden? Wenn Conan bereit war? Würde ich dann bereit sein, darüber zu sprechen?

Der Händler klatschte anerkennend in seine runzeligen Hände, als Conan drei Fische auf einmal fing. Kein einziger Löffel ging dabei zu Bruch.

Nun, wenigstens fühlte ich mich nicht mehr ganz so schuldig, wie ich mich an jenem Heiligen Abend gefühlt hatte. Brachte vermutlich auch nichts, ich konnte ja nicht ständig Kopfschmerzen haben, weinen und ohnmächtig zusammen brechen. Also blieb mir nur das ängstliche Abwarten, ob Conan das Thema irgendwann wieder anschneiden würde oder ob ich es zu den Akten legen mußte. Denn selbst darüber zu reden, das konnte ich nicht, das wäre einfach zu viel verlangt. Nicht, wenn ich dieses Gefühlschaos in meiner Seele selbst noch nicht so richtig begreifen konnte.

"Brauchen wir drei Fische, Ran-neechan?" Conan hob die Plastetüte in die Höhe, in der sich drei Goldfische im Wasser tummelten, und sah mich fragend an.

"Also zum Essen sind sie zu klein und du weißt, wie oft wir unterwegs sind, die würden glatt weg verhungern." Mußte ich ehrlich eingestehen. "Außerdem haben wir kein ordentliches Fischglas."

"Hast recht." Conan drehte sich um und schüttet unter den erstaunten Augen des Händlers und einiger anderer Passanten die Fische zurück in das Becken. "Wollte eh' nur wissen, ob ich's noch kann." Mit einem selbstsicheren Gesichtsausdruck marschierte er von dannen und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, als mir der Händler das Geld zurück geben wollte. Conan hatte seinen Spaß gehabt und damit war es gut.

Die Menschenmenge nahm immer weiter zu und bald nahm ich meinen Kleinen an die Hand. Er zierte sich nicht, sondern schien froh darüber zu sein. Er reichte den meisten Menschen kaum bis zum Bauchnabel, er wäre viel zu leicht in dem Gedränge verloren gegangen. So schlenderten wir, Hand in Hand, noch eine ganze Zeit über den Markt, bis es schließlich die von allen erwartete Stunde näher rückte. Mitternacht kam und mit ihr das neue Jahr. Die ersten Raketen wurden in den Himmel gefeuert und bald verwandelte sich die Skyline von Tokio in ein einziges glitzerndes Farbenmeer.

"Ran-neechan! Ich kann nichts sehen!" Conan zupfte an dem weiten Ärmel meines Kimono, der ständig aus meiner Jacke heraus hing und reckte sich, um nicht von den beiden Herren neben uns nieder getrampelt zu werden.

"Entschuldige bitte." Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Natürlich, das Feuerwerk fand über uns statt, aber das half Conan nicht im Geringsten, wenn die Leute dicht um ihn herum standen und ihm mit Hüten, Schirmen oder großen Handtaschen die Sicht versperrten. "Komm her, mein Süßer." Ich nahm ihn in meinen Arm und hob ihn hoch. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals und blickte nun ungehindert zum Himmel hinauf. Weitere Raketen explodierten in einem Regenbogen aus Licht und nicht nur ich murmelte ein erstauntes Oh... .

Es war wirklich ein wunderschönes Feuerwerk und es dauerte sehr lange. Nach etwa fünf Minuten brach Jubel aus und die große Uhr am Tokio Tower schlug Mitternacht. Das neue Jahr brach an und die Menschen um uns herum beglückwünschten sich. Ich grüßte die Leute um mich herum, die jedem ein frohes neues Jahr wünschten und hielt Conan ein bißchen fester, als mich ein älterer Herr aus Versehen anrempelte.

Nun war es also wieder ein neues Jahr. Was würde dieses Jahr wohl mit sich bringen? Bitte nicht noch mehr Warterei...

"Frohes neues Jahr, Ran." Flüsterte Conan in mein Ohr, da er nicht über all die vielen feiernden Menschen schreien wollte. Sein Atem kitzelte und ich zuckte kichernd zusammen.

"Das wünsch ich dir auch." Flüsterte ich zurück und schaute wieder hoch zum Himmel, wo weitere Raketen explodierten. Diese bildeten silbern funkelnde Rosen, es sah einfach nur wunderschön aus.

"Ran?"

Erneut kitzelte mich Conan am Ohr und ich wandte mich wieder ihm zu. Bevor ich ihn jedoch fragen konnte, was es er jetzt wieder hatte - ob er herunter wollte, ob er nicht genug sah oder ob ihn vielleicht jemand Verdächtiges in der Menschenmenge auffiel - spürte ich seine Lippen wieder auf den meinen. So wie damals unter dem Mistelzweig, und doch ganz anders.

Eine Sekunde zögerte ich. Eine lange Sekunde, in der mir all die Zweifel, all die warnenden Worte durch den Kopf schossen, die mich davon überzeugen wollten, daß ich den Kleinen besser absetzte und nie wieder hoch nehmen sollte. Eine kurze Sekunde, in der ich genau erkannte, daß ich meine Gefühle nicht ignorieren, mich selbst nicht länger belügen konnte. Egal, was kommen mochte, im Moment hatte ich die Wahrheit verdient, war ich sie Conan schuldig.

Jeglicher Gedanke, jede mahnende Stimme verstummte, als ich Conan ein wenig stärker hielt und den Kuß erwiderte. Mit all meinen Gefühlen. Die feiernden Menschen um mich herum waren mir egal. Total egal. Wenn sie uns überhaupt wahrnahmen, was interessierte es sie, ob ich hier gerade einen siebenjährigen Jungen küßte?

Ja, ich war verrückt und durchgeknallt.

Na und?

Ich schloß meine Augen und obwohl ich genau wußte, daß ich Conan in meinen Armen hielt, mußte ich plötzlich an Shinichi denken. Das war ganz seltsam, aber zugleich richtig.

Ob Shinichi auch so küßte?

Wie konnte ich nur gleichzeitig in zwei Menschen verliebt sein? Wie konnte ich nur Conan küssen und dabei an Shinichi denken? Wie konnte ich nur so ruhig hier stehen und diese zärtliche Berührung so sehr genießen?

Wie auch immer, es war eben so. Ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht ändern. Ich liebte sie beide: Den kleinen Conan und den großen Shinichi. Egal, wie ich es auch drehte und wandte, dies war die einzig richtige Wahrheit, alles andere, was ich mir hätte einreden können, nur Lügen.

Damit mußte ich leben. Irgendwie...

Dieser Kuß schien noch länger zu dauern, als der unter dem Mistelzweig. Oder kam es mir nur so vor? Das Feuerwerk dauerte noch immer an, als der Kuß schließlich sanft unterbrochen wurde und ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Wie lange wurden eigentlich die Raketen immer abgeschossen? Zehn Minuten? Eine halbe Stunde? Mir jedenfalls war der Kuß wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Eine süße, wunderschöne Ewigkeit.

Mir war leicht schwindelig und meine Beine zitterten, aber ich würde den Kleinen in meinen Armen nicht herunter lassen. Nicht nur, weil ich das nicht wollte, sondern weil er wieder diesen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. Den undefinierbaren, den ich nie ganz verstanden hatte, aber ich fühlte, daß er mir etwas sagen wollte. Etwas, das ihm sehr wichtig war. Trotz der Kleidungsstücke glaubte ich, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Er war sehr schnell. Oder lag es nur daran, daß mein eigener Puls raste? Wir beide waren ein wenig außer Atem, so als hätten wir gerade einen Wettlauf um den Marktplatz absolviert.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Ran."

Die Worte gingen beinahe in dem Trubel um uns herum unter. Aber nur beinahe. Ich las sie mehr von seinen Lippen ab, als daß ich sie hörte. Das Schwindelgefühl nahm zu und ich mußte lächeln, obwohl meine Gefühle und auch meine Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren.

"Conan..."

Ich mußte mit ihm darüber reden. Begriff er überhaupt, was er mir da gerade gesagt hatte? Kannte er den tieferen Sinn seiner Worte, unseres Kusses?

Er aber legte seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Mund und brachte mich zum Schweigen. Sein noch eben gerötetes Gesicht wurde bleich und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

"Nein, nicht Conan." Flüsterte er und ergriff seine Brille. In einer langsamen Bewegung nahm er sie ab und sie fiel irgendwo scheppernd neben uns auf den harten Asphalt der Straße. Seine blauen Augen schauten mich durchdringend an und er lächelte zaghaft.

"Nicht Conan..."

In dem Moment verstand ich.

_"Jetzt kann ich dir meine Liebe zeigen, Ran."_

"There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love."

Finis

**Kurzes Nachwort:**

Diese Geschichte nahm an dem Winter Fanfiction Wettbewerb des Animexx 2002 teil. Voraussetzungen waren die Wörter: Schnee, Schneehase und Mistelzweig (sehr eindeutig, gell?) -.

Ich habe gewonnen! Das macht mich wirklich glücklich. Einfach nur glücklich -.

Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner guten Linki-channi, die sich nachts um drei, obwohl sie wirklich müde war, die ersten Entwürfe zu dieser (und einiger zukünftigen) Conan-Geschichte hat anhören müssen. Du mußt schon sehr viel mit mir erdulden, was? lach

Das Lied "To make you feel my love" gehört Bob Dylan, der Anime "Detective Conan" Gosho Aoyama. Ich habe mir beides in tiefem Respekt vor den Künstlern ausgeborgt. Die Geschichte gehört mir. Natürlich kann man mir auch Kommentare, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Kritik und Gummibärchen schicken, und zwar an folgende Adresse: aprileaglefreenet.de.

Zum Zeitrahmen der Geschichte, ich habe bisher leider noch nicht herausgefunden, wann genau Shinichi verschwindet, aber da beide im Vergnügungspark schon recht winterliche Kleidung tragen, hab' ich das einfach mal auf November datiert. Ein Weihnachtsfest feiert Ran ja eindeutig ohne Shinichi, und zwar das, wo Shinichi den Fall mit dem vergifteten Popsänger via Kamera auflöst und Ran daraufhin stundenlang vor dem verlassenen Anwesen der Kudos steht und auf ihn wartet. So richtig sehen kann sie ihn da ja nicht.

Wie alt Conan und Ran genau sind? Es gibt da unterschiedliche Angaben. Ich hab' sie jetzt einfach mal auf 7 und 17 Jahre gemünzt, ich denke, das könnte ungefähr hinkommen -.

Ai taucht ja erst später im Anime auf, im zweiten Jahr von Shinichis Verschwinden (wenn man die Weihnachtsfeste, Valentinstage und Shinichis Geburtstage versucht, in eine ordentliche Reihenfolge zu bringen -), deshalb erwähne ich sie in dieser Geschichte ganz einfach nicht.

So, das war dann also meine erste Detective Conan Fanfiction. Ich LIEBE diese Serie und ich weiß nicht, ob man es dieser Geschichte beim Lesen anmerkt, aber es hat mir WAHNSINNIGEN Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben. So viel Spaß hatte ich schon länger nicht mehr beim Schreiben. Tja, man muß wohl öfter mal nach England fahren, die halbe Nacht im Bus wach herum hocken und Ideen für neue Geschichten bekommen .

Da dies eine Weihnachtsgeschichte ist und unabhängig von Zeit existieren wird, wünsche ich einfach allen Lesern hiermit ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und ein frohes neues Jahr.

Danke schön fürs Lesen.

April Eagle

Geschrieben: 23. & 24. September 2002

Hochgeladen: 20. Januar 2003


End file.
